New Generation
by Show Expert 1
Summary: After 25 years the children of the digidestine have a future in front of them and a whole new journey begins when it's their turn to save the digital world
1. New Generation

Chapter 1: New Generation

(AN: I chose this one because it's my favorite)

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

It has been 25 years since the digidestine have taken down Malomyotismon and Oikawa's soul has restored the digital world. This is the story of new digidestine that will do what their parents have done. (An: I've added grade and age to get a good idea about these kids)

Musuko Motomiya, 2nd grader, 7 year old, son of Davis and Kari, partner Demiveemon.

Benson Takeru, 2nd grader, 7 year old, son of T.K., partner Tokomon.

Natalie Ishida, 2nd grader, 7 year old, daughter of Matt and Sora, partner Yokomon.

Mason Tachikawa, 2nd grader, 7 year old, son of Mimi and step son of Tai, partner Tanemon.

The digital world lies in their hands and another kid, just try to figure out which it is out of these kids.

Koji Motomiya, kindergartner, 6 year old, Musuko's brother, partner Salamon. (Check out my new light story for confusion)

Tobi Ishida, kindergartner, 5 year old, Natanlie's brother, partner Tsudomon.

Cassie Ichijoji, 2nd grader, 8 year old, daughter of Ken and Yolei, partner Poyomon.

Tio Ichijoji, kindergartner, 5 year old, Cassie's brother, partner Minomon.

Sam Ichijoji, 1 year old, partner Leafmon.

Tyson Kamiya, 1st grader, 6 year old, son of Tai step son of Mimi, partner Koromon.

Malcolm, 7th grader, 12 year old, (check out my secret story of him), partner Betamon.

Lila Takeru, 7th grader, 12 year old, Benson's sister, partner Kunemon.

Uria Hida, 2nd grader, 7 year old, daughter of Cody, partner Umpamon.

Alice Hida, 4th grader, 9 year old, Uria's sister, partner Pumpkinmon.

Jim Kido, 1st grader, 6 year old, son of Joe, partner Bukamon.

Susan Izumi, kindergartner, 5 year old, daughter of Izzy, partner Motimon.

Duncan Izumi, 1 year old, Susan's brother, partner Pabumon.

We will start up in the mountains where Tai and his friends first entered the digital world.

"We haven't been here in years; this brings back memories." Tai said.

"This is where you first entered the digital world uncle Tai?" Musuko said.

"This shed." Demiveemon said.

"Demiveemon that's not nice." Gatomon said.

"It may not be much, but this is special to you guys." Their friend Ross, friend for 25 years and Koji's god father, said.

"It's special to all of us." Matt said.

"I have to say not what I expected." Natalie said.

"I was expecting more flowers." Yokomon said.

"Well just enjoy what you can." Sora said.

"Something tells me you're still going to have fun." Benson said.

"You go is cousin." Natalie said.

"I wish I was here when it happened." Kari said.

"That's right you were sick during that time and you came with us when Myotismon was around." T.K. said.

"Well I want to go exploring." Mason said.

"Hey hold up look." Musuko said. Everyone turned and saw an aurora.

"What is that?" Jim said.

"It's pretty." Tobi said.

"I think it's an aurora." Natalie said.

"That's impossible; they're only in the north and south pole." Susan said

"Well we're lucky to see it here." Musuko said.

"That's a lot like when we entered the digital world." Tai said. Then 4 shots of light headed straight for them. Everyone didn't even have the time to move. When the lights hit there was a flash and then cleared.

"Hey is everyone okay?" Ross said.

"That was weird." Davis said.

"What was that about?" Musuko said.

"Hey look at this." Natalie said. Her digvice turned into a red D3 and Mason's turned into a lime green. "My digivice turned into a D3."

"So did mine." Mason said.

"What's going on how did that happen?" Cody said.

"Hey what's with the light in my D3?" Musuko said with a rainbow on his blue D3 screen.

"I got one too." Benson said with his normal green D3. Then there was another flash of light. When everyone opened their eyes they saw Natalie, Musuko, Benson, and Mason with their digimon were gone.

"Hey where did the kids go?" Ken said.

"Musuko, where are you honey!" Kari shouted like the other parents.

"I think I know where they are." Izzy said.

…..

Musuko, Mason, Benson, Natalie were going through the digital gate like Tai and the others did the first time.

"Musuko, hey Musuko." Demiveemon said. Musuko opened his eyes. "Musuko are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Musuko said as he got up.

"What happened back there?" Demiveemon said.

"I don't know." Musuko said and looked around. "It looks like we're in the digital world."

"Musuko."

"Benson is that you?" Musuko said as he turned around.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you're here." Benson said.

"Demiveemon you here too." Tokomon said.

"Yeah I'm here too." Demiveemon said.

"Do you know if any of the others are here because you guys are the only ones we found?" Benson said.

"No I just woke up." Musuko said. "I'm going to see if I can spot them from up there." He started to climb up a tree. He was at the top which was about 20 ft. high. "I wonder where they are and what was with that light back at the camp sight." Demiveemon jumped on the branch next to him.

"Hey Musuko do see you anything?" Demiveemon said.

"All I can really see is a giant mountain and the ocean." Musuko said then, he spotted something flying. "What's that?" Then it was a Snimon that was heading straight for them. "Whoa look out." They both ducked down and Snimon broke the top of the tree. Benson and Tokomon saw what happened.

"That is not a good digimon." Tokomon said.

"Just great." Benson said. Snimon was coming back around.

"Musuko here he comes again." Demiveemon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Demiveemon's voice): He's called Snimon and he uses the scythes for his hands for his Twin Sickle attack.

Snimon was heading straight for them, but Demiveemon jumped to try and protect Musuko. Sadly his attack was no good and Snimon just fly threw him and Musuko jumped down.

"Musuko are you okay?" Benson said.

"I'll be alright; where's Demiveemon?" Musuko said and saw him. He went to see if he's okay. "Demiveemon are you alright?"

"Sorry I wasn't strong enough." Demiveemon said.

"It's okay I'm impressed with your bravery." Musuko said and Demiveemon was smiling, but Snimon was coming back.

"Uh Musuko he's coming back again." Benson said.

"Oh no follow me guys." Tokomon said and they were running for their lives.

….

The Opposite Direction

"Hey kids where are you?" Tai shouted.

'They could be anywhere." Ross said.

"I just hope they're okay." Kari said.

"I'm sure they are. They are strong kids." Davis said. "We'll find them."

….

Musuko And Benson

They were still running from Snimon while he was tearing through the trees.

"Guys inside here." Tokomon said and jumped through a tree Tai and Izzy used to hide from Kuwagamon. Benson and Musuko jumped through.

"How I never saw a tree like this." Musuko said.

"Shh don't make a sound." Benson whispered. They heard Snimon fly by.

"All clear to come out." A voice on the outside said. They looked out to see who it was.

"Natalie." Musuko said.

"You can come out now." Natalie said.

"Oh we were just getting ready for a trap if he found us." Musuko said and they came out.

"So you're here too." Benson said.

"Yeah and while we were in the gate I saw that Mason is here too." Natalie said.

"Mason is here too?" Musuko said.

"Yeah an other than Tanemon we're the only ones." Yokomon said. Then they heard screaming.

"That sounds like Mason." Natalie said. They ran to where the sound was and see if their friend is okay.

"Mason, where are you?" Musuko said then, Mason and Tanemon came running behind some trees. "There he is." Then Snimon came flying by again. "It's that bug again." Snimon tried to attack, but Mason ducked down and the others did the same.

"Mason are you okay?" Tanemon said.

"If it's over." Mason said.

"It's okay." Benson said as he came to him.

"I had it with that guy." Musuko said.

"Well what do we do we don't have a chance if we fight." Natalie said. They heard Snimon coming back and started running until they reached a cliff.

"Now where do we go?" Mason said. Then Davis came by on the other side.

"Dad!" Musuko shouted.

"Musuko." Davis said. "Guys I found them." Then their friends and family came.

"Hey help us out there's a Snimon chasing us for no reason." Natalie said.

"I don't see a way to the other side." Ross said. Snimon came by again and flew over their heads bringing a gust of wind.

"Musuko look out." Natalie said when Snimon came flying around again and Musuko was running having everyone worry.

"I'll save you Musuko." Demiveemon said as he jumped, but the same thing happened.

"Digimon attack!" Yokomon said and she with Tokomon and Tanemon jumped to protect their friends, but it happened to them. Snimon went crashing into some trees.

"Yokomon." Natalie said and saw that all four were on the ground.

"Demiveemon what were you thinking?" Musuko said.

"I was trying to save you." Demiveemon said.

"Crazy little guy." Musuko said and the other kids ran to their partners.

"Yokomon." Natalie said.

"Tokomon wake up." Benson said.

"Tanemon say something." Mason said.

"Poor little things." Veemon said.

"Just like last time with Kuwagamon." Agumon said.

"Come on tell me you're okay." Mason said and heard something. Snimon crashed through the trees. "Watch out." The kids ran to Musuko at the edge of the cliff. Snimon came walking towards them.

"We got to get over there now." Tai said.

"What do we do now?" Benson said.

"Stand and fight." Demiveemon said and Musuko looked at him confused. "That's right stand and fight it's our job as your digimon to protect you."

"You can't." Musuko said.

"He's right we have to protect you." Yokomon said.

"No way you don't have a chance against him." Natalie said.

"Let me go." Tokomon said.

"We have to do this." Tanemon said as the digimon struggle because their partners were holding them back.

"I'm sorry Musuko." Demiveemon said and broke free like the other digimon and headed for Snimon.

"Don't go, Yokomon." Natalie said

"Tokomon come back." Benson said.

"Tanemon stop." Mason said.

"No don't Demiveemon." Musuko said, but then their D3s lite up and their digimon were in case in the light.

"I don't believe it are they?" Tai said as they saw what was happening.

"Demiveemon digivolve to…Veemon"

"Tokomon digivolve to…Patamon"

"Yokomon digivolve to….Biyomon"

"Tanemon digivolve to….Palmon"

"Whoa look at them." Natalie said.

"They digivolved." Musuko said and they jumped at Snimon, then he deflected them and knocked them to the ground.

"Okay you asked for it." Veemon said. Snimon started flapping his wins, but Palmon got behind him.

"**Poison Ivy**." Palmon said and used her vines to keep him from flying.

"Let's do it **Spiral Twister**." Biyomon said.

"**Boom Bubble**." Patamon said and their attacks landed on his head.

"My turn, **V-Head butt**." Veemon said and head butted Snimon in the chest. "Now all together." They launched all their attacks and when he was pushed back Palmon used all her strength to throw him and he landed in the trees.

"Wow amazing." Musuko said.

"You see, we could do it." Veemon said.

"Veemon." Musuko said all happy. "You did it, you did it, you did it." All four of them were so happy for their digimon that they took down Snimon.

Ross's voice: Cool their digimon digivolved, but what does this mean, find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters


	2. Veedramon

Chapter 2: Veedramon

Ross's voice: When we last saw Musuko and the others they went to the camp site then they were pulled into the digital world, there they ran into a Snimon that attacked them. The digimon went to fight and that's when they digivolved for the first time. I'm glad the kids are okay.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

After the fight with Snimon the parents got over to the other side and they wouldn't let go of their kids.

"Thank goodness you're okay I nearly had a heart attack." Kari said to Musuko.

"I'm fine mom you don't need to worry." Musuko said.

"You guys were lucky your digimon digivolved." T.K said.

"How did you guys digivolve like that?" Benson said.

"I don't know all I could think about was keeping you safe." Benson's Patamon said.

"It was also you guys that gave us energy since you wanted us to be safe." Natalie's Biyomon said.

"Well I'm glad it's over." Mason said.

"Speaking of which we should get out of here before Snimon gets up." Aquamon, Ross's partner said.

"Good idea." Ross said. They all left so that Snimon wouldn't get up and attack them again. While they were walking they were all still talking about what happened.

"Hey Veemon did you really digivolve because of me?" Musuko asked.

"Yeah since you gave us energy." Veemon answered.

"I bet it's because of that light that gave you extra energy." Natalie said.

"I'm still wondering how that happened." Susan said.

"I'm wondering why it only came to 4 of you guys." Cassie said.

"Mommy I'm getting hungry." Tobi said.

"I'm kind of hungry myself." Sora said.

"Luckily I packed some food." Joe said.

"Hey I think I can see the beach." Gotsumon, Ross's second partner said.

"Why don't we have a picnic there?" Ross said.

"Big deal, I eat by the beach my whole life." Musuko said.

"No one likes it when you rub your money in their face." Ross said. "We all know your family is a millionaire because of your dad and you live at a beach house, but you don't have to keep reminding us."

"I think it's a nice idea to eat on the beach." Mimi said.

"Well then I say let's go." Tai said.

"Let's hurry because I'm hungry too." Davis said. They all ran for the beach and settle in the sand.

"Well let's see here if I divide this food up." Joe said.

"Can't we just eat?" Musuko said.

"Patience, my dad is making sure everyone is getting a fair share." Jim said.

"I don't think he knows patience." Bukamon joked. Joe was still deciding how to divide the food.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Tobi said.

"I know sweetie." Sora said.

"Joe can't we eat?" Matt said.

"My dad is still figuring out." Jim said.

"It's okay Jim." Joe said, but they didn't see that Veemon and Musuko were eating.

"Isn't much, but we're eating." Musuko said.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Jim said with an upset tone.

"I'm eating and not doing math in my head." Musuko said.

"You people drive me crazy." Jim said.

"You do that by being a stick in the mud." Musuko said. What they didn't know was that there was something in the water, but Natalie's Biyomon did.

"What's wrong?" Natalie said.

"Trouble." Biyomon said. Then in a sand storm a Shellmon was coming from the sand.

"It's a Shellmon." Palmon said.

"A Shellmon, again." Mason said.

Digimon Analyzer (Palmon's voice): Shellmon is a champion digimon that shoots out tons of water from his head.

"Is it me or does today bring back memories?" Tai said.

"Now is not a good time for a trip down memory lane." Ross said.

"Don't worry we got this." Musuko's Veemon said. All 4 of the digimon went forward. "**V-Head Butt**." Veemon charged at Shellmon and bang his head against his.

"**Boom Bubble**." Patamon said, but it failed.

"**Spiral Twister**." Biyomon said, but that failed too.

"**Poison Ivy**." PAlmon said, but nothing. Shellmon pushed her away with his head. Then he sprayed water at Biyomon and Patamon.

"Oh man he took them down like dominoes." Benson said.

"Don't worry I got him." Veemon said and bang his head again.

"Go get him Veemon." Musuko said.

"Why is it only Veemon?" Mason said.

"We're just so hungry." Palmon said.

"Their energy levels are too low for their attacks to work." Izzy said.

"That's it; Veemon is the only one that ate anything." Natalie said.

"Veemon it's up to you." Musuko said.

"Well I am going to need help." Veemon said.

"I'm on it." Musuko said.

"Musuko don't it's too dangerous" Davis said.

"Musuko get back here." Kari said, but he ignored them.

"How do ya like this?" Musuko said while kicking Shellmon's leg, but Shellmon grabbed him with one of those tentacle things on his head like Tai.

"Musuko; put him down." Veemon said, but Shellmon stomped on him. "Hey get off."

"Musuko I'll get you down." Davis said as he and his Veemon ran to him, but Shellmon launched some water and pushed them back.

"Davis." Kari said.

"Daddy are you okay?" Koji said. Then Shellmon launched more water and got everyone.

"Oh no he's getting everyone and there's nothing I can do." Musuko said as Shellmo tighten his grip.

"Musuko!" Veemon said. Then his D3 lit up. "I have to digivolve."

….

Digivolving Scene

Musuko's D3 shot a skinny white beam.

"Veemon Digivolve to." Veemon said. He got bigger as he lit up, his head and body changed shape and horns grew on the back of his head. "Veedramon."

…..

The Fight

Shellmon was flipped over and Musuko managed to get out.

"Musuko are you okay?" Kari said as she and his family got to him.

"I'm fine, but Veemon." He saw that Veedramon was there. "He digivolved again; he's Veedramon now."

"Wait I thought Exveemon was Veemon's champion form?" Yolei said.

"He must have more than one, but who is he?" Ross said. Izzy checked his digimon analyzer.

Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's Voice): That's Veedramon, a champion level digimon who's attacks are V-Nova Blast, Cutter Shoot, and Hammer arm.

Veedramon and Shellmon were pushing at each other like football players. Veedramon then lifted Shellmon and threw him.

"**V-Nova Blast**." Veedramon shot a blue V shaped flame and it send Shellmon back into the ocean. Veedramon then lit up and turned back to Veemon.

"Veemon are you okay?" Musuko said.

"Musuko do you have anything to eat?" Veemon said and that had Musuko know he was okay.

"Amazing Veemon digivolved when Musuko needed him." Ross whispered. "I wonder if there is more going on."

Ross's voice: Veemon digivolved into Veedramon for the first time and will it happen to the others too. Find out on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	3. Angemon

Chapter 2: Angemon

Ross's voice: After they dealt with Snimon everyone decided to move away from him before he woke up. While they were moving they got hungry and decided to have a snack break by the beach, unitl they were attacked by a Shellmon. Musuko tried to help Veemon, but was caught until Veemon digivolved into Veedramon and sent him flying.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Everyone was near a cliff and Musuko was looking out in the open thinking about what happened.

"Veemon how come you can't stay as Veedramon?" Musuko said.

"I can't I don't think I have the energy." Veemon said.

"There are some digimon that can stay in the form they are, but others can't Musuko." Davis said.

"That's lame." Musuko said.

"Hey shouldn't we be heading home?" Benson said.

"Well we have to find a T.V. first." T.K. said.

"Yeah the one we used to get here is miles away and we don't know which way to go." Ross said.

"It's going to be dark soon too." Gotsumon said.

"We might have to spend the night here." Aquamon said.

"I think we should keep moving until we have to stop." Cody said.

"Wait so we may have to spend the night?" Uria said.

"You are my best friend, but you need to get closer to nature." Natalie said.

"Let's get going then before it does get dark." Davis said. They all started moving and it was close to sunset. They just may have to spend the night.

"It's getting late and we should probably have dinner." Matt said.

"I took a look to the sky and there's a lake up a head." Tentomon said.

"Don't tell me it's the same lake with that Seadramon." Gabumon said.

"It is, but it seems likely that Seadramon is gone." Tentomon said. They all headed for the lake and when they got there they saw the trolley cart they used to get home.

"Hey it's that trolley cart; we can use it to get home." Tai said.

"Think again Tai that only worked when there was an eclipse." Matt said.

"Oh right." Tai said embarrassed.

"Well I say we have dinner and maybe we'll have to spend the night here." Davis said.

"Dad the cart doesn't look big enough." Tyson said.

"We'll take care of that after dinner." Tai said. They all caught fish for dinner and they baked over a fire. They were even better since Davis, Mimi, and Matt were great cooks.

"You must be use to eating fish since you live by the beach Koji." Tobi said.

"I may live by the beach, but I don't have fish all the time." Koji said.

"Hey Koji, Susan, Tobi," Tio said and when they looked he splashed them with water. "Hahahahah"

"Nice Tio." Minomon said.

"Tio." They all said board because he always did stuff like that. They all settle by a fire and were having fish at night.

"Hey we still need to talk how we're going to sleep." Cassie said.

"It's simple." Ken said. "The adults are going to stay up while you kids are going to sleep in the trolley."

"I'm not sleeping in a cart that is not fabulous." Uria said.

"Then you can sleep on the ground out here." Natalie said.

"Nevermind." Uria said.

"Come on we want to stay up too." Benson said.

"Yeah come Dad." Musuko said.

"Sorry guys, but you can't." Davis said.

"Davis is right you need your rest." T.K. said.

"Davis and right; never thought I hear that in the same sentence." Yolei said. The kids were settling into the cart.

"These seats are actually comfortable." Uria said.

"Hey guys I brought some leaves for the bigger digimon to sleep since it might be crowded." Ross said with him and his digimon carrying leaves and setting them on the ground.

"Ross are you sure we can't stay up?" Benson said.

"You heard your parents, you're sleeping here and we're staying up." Ross said and left.

"I'm surprised you usually do what you're told." Musuko said.

"I'm just trying to help." Benson said. "I'm going to check out the lake before going to sleep." Then left.

"Hey Benson wait for me." Patamon said and flew after him. Benson was on the other side of the bridge that connected the island from rest of land. "You know Benson you can stay up in the trolley without your dad knowing."

"I wouldn't do that; I always listen to my dad." Benson said. The kids were sleeping while the adults and their digimon were by the fire keeping watch.

"You know guys the rest of you can sleep while one of us watches." Tai said.

"That's okay Tai none of us mine staying up." Kari said.

"I'm going to splash water on my face to keep myself up." Ross said. Gotsumon and Aquamon followed him.

"You know Ross I can help keep you up by spraying water." Aquamon said.

"Thanks pal, but I'm fine." Ross said.

"Hey Ross look here." Gotsumon said.

"What is it?" Ross said.

"What's this?" Gotsumon said pointing to a strange red object.

"I don't know." Ross stomped on it to see if it was part of the ground and it started to move with the land. "Hey what's going on?" The land moved so much that the bridge broke.

"The island is moving?" Benson said on the other side.

"Hey what's happening?" Tai said.

"Tai look there's something in the water." Agumon said. Then a Seadramon rose from the water.

"It's Seadramon!" Matt said.

"Tentomon you said he wasn't here." Gabumon said.

"I said it was likely." Tentomon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Tentomon's voice) Seadramon is a sea serpent champion digimon that uses his Ice Blast to freeze his enemies and it's brisk.

"Wait a minute I remember you." Seadramon said.

"Don't tell me that's the same one." Matt said.

"You're that Garurumon that got in my way." Seadramon said.

"I'll do it again." Gabumon said. Meanwhile in the cart the kids woke them up.

"What's going on out there?" Mason said.

"Natalie I'm scared." Tobi said.

"It will be okay you baby." Natalie said.

"Are you trying to make him better or make him cry more?" Tsunomon said.

"There's some sort of sea serpent out there." Musuko said.

"Oh no, Seadramon." Veemon said.

"Dad." Benson said as he jumped into the water to get to the island.

"Benson come back here." Patamon said as he flew after him. The other kids came out of the trolley.

"Mom, Dad." Musuko said.

"Musuko you and the others get back inside it's dangerous out here." Davis said.

"Are you crazy it's not we can help." Musuko said.

"Dad!" Benson shouted as he was close to the island.

"Benson get back it's dangerous to be in the water." T.K. said, but Seadramon saw him.

"No one is allowed in my water." Seadramon said.

"Benson get out of there!" T.K. shouted.

"We have to help him." Musuko said.

"I'm on it." Natalie's Biyomon said. "**Spiral Twister**." Biyomon launched the twister to distract Seadramon.

"Benson hurry." T.K. said as he sticks out his hand, but Seadramon created waves with his tail to keep him separated.

"Wait that red thing was his tail." Gotsumon said.

"What do you mean red thing?" Davis said.

"We found a red thing and Ross stomped on it." Gotsumon said.

"Gotsumon." Ross said in an angry tone.

"So this is your fault." Davis said.

"Can we talk about it later?" Ross said.

"Benson you get to shore I'll stall Seadramon." Patamon said. "**Boom Bubble**." Patamon tried to stall Seadrmon, but he hit him with his tail like Patamon was a baseball.

"Patamon!" Benson said then was pulled underwater.

"Patamon are you okay?" T.K. said.

"Where's Benson?" Patamon said and then Seadramon showed he had Benson in his tail and constricting with Benson screaming.

"Let him go." T.K. said.

"Veemon quick digivolve." Musuko said.

"I'm trying to, but I can't. Patamon it's up to you." Veemon said.

"You're right I have to save Benson." Patamon said.

"Patamon!" Benson shouted as Seadramon was squeezing more.

"Hold on Benson." Patamon said. "I got to save him." He whispered. "What's a little water and a Seadramon compared to a friend." Then Benson's D3 lite up. "Benson!"

"Patamon!" Benson shouted and Patamon began to glow.

…..

Digivolving Scene

Benson's D3 shot the same kind of beam.

"Patamon digivolve to" Patamon said as he began to glow and turned into a human shape. He grew more wings and a staff came in front of him which he grabbed.

"Angemon"

…

The Fight

Everyone saw Patamon as Angemon.

"Wow Patamon digivolved." T.K. said.

Digimon Analyzer (T.K's voice) Angemon is an angel champion digimon that uses that staff to fight and with some energy it becomes a beam called the Hand Of Faith.

Angemon flew straight at Seadramon.

"Let him go." Angemon said as he whacked his staff on Seadramon's tail and he let Benson go. Angemon caught him and flew him back to the island. "Are you okay?"

"Wow you digivolved." Benson said.

"Stay here I'll take care of this." Angemon said and flew back to Seadramon.

"Come here pretty boy." Seadramon said. He tried to take a bite out of him, but Angemon blocked him with his staff and with a good thrust he pushed Seadramon back. "**Ice Blast**." Seadramon shot out a beam of ice.

"**Hand Of Faith**." Angemon said as he shot his blast which went through the ice and nailed Seadramon in the mouth. Seadramon was down for the count and Angemon dedigivolved to Patamon and flew back to the others.

"Patmon you did it." Benson said.

"I did it because you needed to me." Patamon said and Benson gave him a hug.

…

Morning

The kids were sleeping with the adults and the digimon except Ross and T.K.

"Hey are you thinking about what happened?" T.K. said. "It wasn't really your fault."

"It's not that." Ross said. "Veemon and Patamon reached the champion form in one day and there was that light. It might be why those 4 digivolved and there's something else."

"Are you saying there might be a new enemy?" T.K. said.

Ross's voice: Is there a new enemy and if there is are the kids the only ones to stop him. To find out keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	4. Birdramon

Chapter 3: Birdramon

Ross's voice: Musuko and everyone were heading to a lake where they saw the trolley cart that brought Tai and the other's home. There they ran across Seadramon and got Benson in a grip that is until Patamon digivolved into Angemon and saved hi. When everyone was sleeping my older self thinks there's a new enemy.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Everyone was walking through the forest trying to find a way back to the real world. Meanwhile up in the sky there was black sparks of electricity.

"Hey did any one see that?" Natalie said.

"See what?" Matt said.

"It looked lightning, but I'm not sure." Natalie said.

"I saw it too." Natalie's Biyomon said.

"I'm sure it was nothing since it's not cloudy." Ross said and Koji tripped.

"Koji are you okay?" Kari said.

"I'm fine I just slipped on a stick." Koji said and Gatomon helped him up.

"Be careful you could get hurt." Gatomon said.

"I'm sorry, I'll be careful." Koji said.

"Well we should get going." Ross said.

"Hey where are even going?" Natalie's Biyomon said.

"It would help if we knew which way to go." Natalie said and closed her eyes. "It will be okay because it's part of the adventure to be lost." Meanwhile everyone was walking while she was talking.

"Hey Natalie open your eyes." Biyomon said.

"Well thanks for waiting." Natalie said sarcastically.

"Stick with the group will you Natalie." Matt said.

'We're lost and I'm the only one looking at the bright side.' Natalie thought.

"Hey check it out." Sora said.

"Are those telephone poles?" Ross said.

"I remember those." Mimi said.

"There's a Yokomon village on the other side they can help us." Sora said. The black lightning was back and it was near a mountain.

"Look it's that lightning." Natalie said.

"I see it to and it's close to that mountain." Izzy said "but how without any clouds?" After that they walked through the desert and it was hot.

"Man, it's a scorcher out here." Ross said.

"It's even hot for me and I'm made out of water." Aquamon said.

"I took an analysis and come to a conclusion." Susan said.

"Yeah and what's that?" Benson said.

"It's extremely hot." Susan said.

"Oh how long did it take to figure that out?" Musuko said sarcastically.

"Musuko behave." Kari said.

"That's it then end is near us." Jimmy said.

"Just try to remain calm Jimmy." Mason said.

"Mason I think we better find fresh water for Jimmy and quick." His Palmon said.

"Yeah or he'll have a meltdown." Gomomon said.

"Please no jokes Gomomon." Joe said and they kept moving.

"How much farther until this village?" Yolei said.

"It shouldn't be much farther." Sora said.

"I'm glad I left Sam with my parents." Yolei said.

"Same here with Duncan leaving him with Clare." Izzy said.

"I don't know if I can take this heat my head is baking." Tyson said.

"Here Tyson you can wear my hat." Mimi said and places her hat on his head.

"Thank you mom." Tyson said. Mason screamed into the sky.

"Help, someone please find us!" He shouted.

…

Mtn. Miharashi

The black lightning was around and the digidestines friend Meramon was up there.

"What's going on?" Meramon said, then the lightning struck him and he was screaming in pain.

….

The Digidestine

"We've been walking for hours." Davis complained.

"It shouldn't be much farther." Sora said.

"You already said that mom." Natalie said.

"It's so hot my feathers may fall off with my sweat." Natalie's Biyomon said.

"Let me have a look around." Ross said as he got out binoculars, that he carries for his photography. "Hey I see something; it's a ship with a village and water."

"Water!" Everyone said. Then they all began to run for it.

"That's the Yokomon village." Sora said.

"Finally!" Ross said. When they got there they were greeted by Yokomon.

"Wow look at all of them." Gotsumon said.

"There are Yokomon everywhere." Ross said as he took a picture with his camera.

"Welcome to our village." Yokomon said.

"Hey you're a Biyomon when did you digivolve." Another Yokomon said.

"When I had to save Natalie." Natalie's Biyomon said.

"We still don't understand how you digivolved." Another Yokomon said.

"I had to protect her and I always have to." Biyomon said. While she was telling the story Natalie was thinking.

"She had to protect me?" Natalie said. "Wait now I get it. When Musuko was in trouble Veemon digivolved for him and Patamon did the same for Benson. We're lucky to have those guys."

"Natalie." Biyomon said getting her attention. "The Yokomon offered to share some food and water."

"Oh really, great." Natalie said. Everyone was cheering for their generosity.

'I wonder what they have.' Susan thought. 'I hope there are some chicken, hot dogs, or maybe.' "Water!" Koji shouted interrupting her.

"Look everyone a fountain." Koji said.

"We get our water from Mount Miharashi; it's great water." A Yokomon said.

"I've heard of that place, the water is amazing." Salamon said.

"Where's Mount Miharashi?" Koji said.

"That's it over there." Tai said.

"Wait a minute that's a volcano." Koji said.

"Yes, but it's not active." A Yokomon said. Then the water from the fountain stopped.

"Hey what happened to the water?" Cody said, but then fire came out of it.

"That's cool, but I didn't get a drink." Tio said.

"This happened before; we better check the lake." Tai said. They all went to check out the water, but when they got there nothing.

"The water is gone." Izzy said.

"How did this happen?" Kari said.

"Hey remember that lightning?" Matt said.

"The water might have affected the flow." Cody said.

"There's one more place we can check." Tai said. They all went to a well and Musuko dumped a bucket down there and they heard something.

"That didn't sound good." Benson said.

"It couldn't be bad." Musuko said as he pulled up the bucket the rope was burn and then fire came up like a geyser.

"It shouldn't be that bad with Meramon up there." A Yokomon said.

"A Meramon?" Mason said.

"Yeah there's a Meramon at the top Mount Miharashi." Sora said. "He makes sure everything is okay on that mountain."

"Interesting." Ross said. "You say a Meramon is up there where what is he like? Nevermind there he is." Ross said through his binoculars. "Wait that's not Meramon, that's Skullmeramon."

"Skullmeramon?" Tai's group said.

"He's heading this way." Ross said.

"I'm burning up here." Shullmeramon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Biyomon's voice): Skullmeramon is an ultimate level digimon that creates a powerful heat wave and he uses his chains and mouth for his Metal Fireballs.

"He burns everything he touches and with his heat he'll burn everything." A Yokomon said.

"There was never a Skullmeramon before." Sora's Biyomon said.

"That black lightning must have done something to him." Ross said.

"If we don't do something he'll reach the village. He's already almost reached the forest." Tai said. Then Skullmeramon reached the forest.

"You're going to need SBF one billion to protect your skin." Skullmeramon said as he was racing through the forest.

"Everyone freeze." Sora said. Skullmeramon was almost at the end. "Don't move a muscle." Skullmeramon made it out.

"Unfreeze!" Musuko said while Skullmeramon kept coming. "and run!"

"Good idea, beats staying here waiting for him." Davis said as he picked up Koji. Izzy picked up Susan, Ken with Tio, Sora with Tobi, and Tai with Tyson.

"We should be alright on the old ship." Tai said. They all made it to the ship while Skullmeramon was coming.

"Kari take Koji." Davis said and Kari took Koji while he and Ross made sure everyone got in.

"Help me with the Yokomon." T.K. said and they made it to the top. While the kids were running Natalie realized something.

"Wait someone's not here." Natalie said and saw her Biyomon up on the cliff.

"Everyone just follow the one in front of you." Biyomon said making sure the Yokomon were get there safe.

"Biyomon get down here before he shows up!" Natalie said.

"I can't until I know they're safe." Biyomon said.

"Then I'll just have to come after you." Natalie said and ran for her.

"Natalie!" Musuko said.

"Natalie you won't make it." Ross said.

"Hey where's Natalie going?" Tyson said.

"Natalie come back!" Matt said, but Natalie kept running. The last of the Yokomon made it to the bottom.

"Good they'll all safe now." Biyomon said, but Skullmeramon came behind her.

"Watch out!" Natalie shouted. "Biyomon he's right behind you."

"Go away Skullmeramon we're not bothering you." Biyomon said, but he knocked her down and she was rolling down until Natalie caught her.

"Are you okay?" Natalie said.

"Yeah, I hope I never do that again because it wasn't fun." Biyomon said and joined in a hug. "Thanks for rescuing me like that."

"You know that's what a friend is for." Natalie said.

"You can say that again, my friend." Biyomon said, but noticed Skullmeramon was powering up. "We're still endangered Natalie. You stay here, it's my turn to protect you." Biyomon flew up to Skullmeramon. "You think you're hot, but now you're going to get it. **Spiral Twister**." She attacked, but it didn't hurt him. "Take that, and that, and that." Biyomon kept attacking, but nothing.

"Is that the best you got?" Skullmeramon said.

"We got to help her." Musuko said and he and Benson with their digimon.

"Here have a ball." Skullmeramon said as Biyomon got hit with a fireball.

"No Biyomon." Natalie said with her falling then she sank to her knees.

"You guys have to digivolve." Musuko said.

"Veemon digivolve to" Veemon said.

"Patamon digivolve to" Patamon said.

"Veedramon" Veedramon said.

"Angemon" Angemon said.

They both made it to the top and started to attack, but they couldn't get close because of the heat he was creating.

"Beat it will you." Skullmeramon said and wrapped them in his chains and threw them off the cliff. "Better get ready because here I come." Skullmeramon started to slide down the cliff.

"Natalie we got to get out of the way." Musuko said, but she wouldn't move. Then Biyomon woke up.

"Natalie." Biyomon said and saw the others panic. "We're all in trouble now, Skullmeramon can't win, my friends need my help." Natalie's D3 glowed.

…

Digivolving Scene

Natalie's D3 shot out the beam.

"Biyomon digivolve to" Biyomon said as she got bigger and in a fire she has orange feathers.

"Birdramon." Birdramon said.

….

The Fight

When the others were preparing for the worst until Natalie saw what happened. Birdramon carried Skullmeramon and dropped him back to the top.

"We'll be safe now, Biyomon digivolved to rescue us." Natalie said.

Digimon Analyzer (Sora's voice): Birdramon is a champion digimon that uses her wings to launch fire balls called the Meteor Wings.

'That's great, but how is a champion suppose to take on an ultimate?" Ross said.

"I' guess we'll find out." Davis said. Skullmeramon got up and ready to go with Birdramon flying around.

"What's the matter Birdramon afraid of me let's fight." Skullmeramon said. "**Metal Fireball**." He launched a blue fireball.

"Birdramon keep you guard up and aim for his mouth he'll overheat." Natalie said.

"**Meteor Wings**." Birdramon fired meteors and they went into his mouth. He screamed in pain and then a dark energy came out of him and he turned into Meramon.

"Did you see that?" Ross said. "That had to be what happened to him." Birdramon went to Biyomon and flew down to Natalie.

"Wow Biyomon will always come to the rescue, what a friend." Natalie said.

"Are you okay?" Biyomon said.

"I'm fine thanks for rescuing us." Natalie said. After that they went to see if Meramon is okay.

"The last thing I remember was getting hit by that lightning." Meramon said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Davis said.

"I'll be fine." Meramon said.

"Meramon why don't you join us for dinner?" Biyomon said.

"I would love to." Meramon said, with his help and Davis, Matt, and Mimi they all had a dinner.

'I'm glad Biyomon is with me." Natalie thought. 'She has a big heart and I'm lucky to have her as a friend.'

Ross's voice: What was that lighting that corrupted Meramon, I guess you'll just have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	5. Togemon

Chapter 4: Togemon

Ross's voice: When the others were trying to find a T.V. to get back to the real world they were walking through a desert with telephone poles and to see the Yokomon village. Then, they were attacked by Skullmeramon that was Meramon corrupted by black lightning, Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon to save everyone and everything was normal for now.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

The digidestine were walking through an opened field to find a way back to the real world. They couldn't figure out why they haven't found anything.

"I don't get it we should have found a T.V. by now." Davis said.

"I say we take a break we've been walking for ours." Uria said.

"You always want to take a break." Natalie said.

"We've been walking for 2 days and found nothing." Cody said.

"I just found something." Gomomon said. They saw vending machines everywhere.

"Alright I'm getting something." Mason said.

"Mason wait will you." Mimi said and ran after him.

"Mason can be stubborn." Natalie said.

"I just wish he settle down." Benson said.

"I know how you feel." Kari said.

"What do you mean mom?" Musuko said.

"Oh nothing." Kari said. While that was going on Mason was checking what was in the machines.

"Oh soda, you want some Palmon?" Mason said.

"No I don't." Palmon said.

"Lighten up I was just asking a question." Mason said. When he put in his quarter the front fell off.

"Mason are you okay?" Mimi said.

"I'm fine mom." Mason said.

"Well hello there." A Numemon from the machine said.

"What is that?" Mason said.

Digimon Analyzer (Palmon's voice): That's Numemon, he's a rookie, but weak. All he does is throw Numa Sludge and doesn't come out in sunlight.

"I haven't seen you in a while beautiful." Numemon said.

"Mimi I think that's the same Numemon that flirted with you." Mimi's Palmon said.

"Wow I think you're right." Mimi said.

"You look more like a women so what do you say want to go on a date." Numemon said.

"Is he serious?" Mason said. "You're already married and you would never go near that slimy disgusting thing." He said in a harsh tone.

"Mason that's not nice." Mimi said.

"So what it's true besides what's he going to do about it if he's weak and can't come out in the sunlight." Mason said. Then a dark cloud came over the sun. "or he couldn't."

"How dare you insult me." Numemon said and threw Nume Sludge, but they ducked down.

"That's why you don't want a Numemon mad." Mimi said and they started running.

"It's party time boys." Numemon said and a bunch of Numemon came out of the vending machines. The others saw what was happening.

"How do those Numemon get here through vending machines?" Davis said.

"Who cares, run!" Mason said and ran past them and then they all started running. They were running to keep getting hit from Nume Sludge.

"Alright everyone we better split up; we're too big a target." Ross said and they all separated.

…

Mimi and Tai

Mimi and Tai with Tyson, Mason, and their digimon were running through the woods. They hide behind some trees while the Numemon were still throwing their sludge. Mason's Palmon came behind a tree ready to fight and the Numemon stopped.

"**Poison Ivy**." Palmon said and the Numemon ran away.

"Thanks Palmon." Mason said.

"Yeah nice work." Agumon said.

"But guys I didn't do anything so I don't get why they ran off." Palmon said and there was a big stomp. "It's Weremonzaemon."

Digimon Analyzer (Agumon's voice): Warumonzaemon is an ultimate level digimon that uses that claw on his left arm for his Bear Claw attack.

"I thought teddy bears were suppose to look friendly." Tyson said.

"I think your kids should come to Toy Town." Warumonzaemon said. He reached for Tyson and Mason, but Mimi and Tai grabbed their sons and run unfortunely he was following them.

"What's the deal with that bear?" Mason said.

"He's not as friendly as teddy bears." Mimi said.

"I knew that by looking at him." Tai said.

"Just keep running will you." Koromon said. They made it out of the words, but he was still following them.

"Quick down here." Numemon said in an opening in the ground.

"You again." Mason said.

"Quick just get in." Tai said and they all jumped down.

"Where did you go did I just want to show your kids Toy Town." Warumonzaemon said. He didn't noticed them and kept walking.

"Did he say Toy Town?" Mimi said.

"Something must have happen to the Monzaemon in charge." Tai said.

"What's Toy Town?" Tyson said.

"Toy Town is a place for toys that have been abandoned." Koromon said.

"Since I saved you Mimi now will you go on a date with me?" Numemon said.

"I'm already married!" Mimi said.

"To me." Tai said.

"I say we go to Toy Town." Mason said.

"What about our friends?" His Palmon said.

"We'll meet up with them later; we need to check this out." Agumon said. They all followed Warumonzaemon until Toy Town came into view.

"There it is boys, Toy Town." Mimi said.

"Wow it looks amazing." Mason said. They made it to Toy Town and had a look around.

"If this place is called Toy Town how come there are no toys?" Tyson said.

"Some thing's not right here." Palmon said. Then Musuko came running by.

"Oh wow this is a lot of fun." Musuko said being chased by a toy car.

"Musuko?" Mason said.

"What is he doing?" Tyson said.

"This exciting." Natalie said when she was being chased by a symbol playing toy.

"Oh joy this is fun." Susan said while she was running from toy soldiers.

"Hey Susan doesn't talk like that." Mimi said.

"Oh wow I never had a good time." Benson said when a train was chasing him.

"Forget brains this is more fun." Cassie said when a plane was following her.

"That's not like Cassie at all." Mason said.

"I never thought this could be fun." Uria said when a jumping rabbit followed her.

"This rocks here." Tio said while running from a toy T-Rex

"I want to do this all day." Jimmy said while running from a robot.

"This is sure great." Tobi said with plastic snake slivering towards him.

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me." Koji said with a helicopter following him.

"What's going on with everyone?" Mason said.

"If the kids are here then the adults are too." His Palmon said. They looked around for the others and heard a commotion coming from one of the buildings.

"It's coming from in there." Tai said.

"Hey come on someone let us out."

"Davis." Tai said when he entered and saw everyone else was in a block cage, but was as hard as titanium.

"Tai, Mimi." Ross said.

"What happened to you guys?" Mason said.

"We were running from the Numemon." Davis said telling the story how they were attacked by Warumonzaemon. They tried to fight back, but he was too strong for them and caught them and forced the kids to be played by the toys.

"Thinking back you're right." Mason said and remembered what they just saw. "They were the ones being played.

"What we can't figure out is where Warumonzaemon came from." Matt said.

"Well we'll get you guys out." Tai said.

"It's no use Tai Warumonzaemon has the key." Tai said.

"It's up to you guys to be the heroes." Veemon said.

"What do you mean?" Palmon said.

"You and Mason have to defeat Warumonzaemon." Biyomon said.

"What?" Palmon said.

"Are you kidding?" Mason said.

"We can't get out unless you stop him." Ross said.

"We have to do this." Tai said.

"Do we have to?" Mason said. They knew they had to so they went out to find Warumonzaemon.

"This doesn't make sense, how could Warumonzaemon be here when there was a normal Monzaemon." Mimi said. Then he came by.

"Everyone likes to have a balloon." Warumonzaemon said.

"Warumonzaemon." Agumon said.

"Here kids have some." Warumonzaemon said.

"Hey ugly teddy, whatever you did to my friends fix it, do you hear me!" Mason shouted, but Monzaemon caused as explosion. After that he went after Mason and Palmon.

"Oh no Mason, I'm coming." Mimi said and ran after them.

"This isn't funny anymore." Mason said.

"**Bear Claw**." Warumonzaemon said smashing his claw against the ground, then a bunch of Numemon showed up.

"I'll save you pal." Numemon said.

"Numemon." Mason said surprised to see him.

"Even after what you said he still helps." Palmon said, then Warumonzaemon gave them a good swing.

"Well I guess they can be helpful." Mason said; Warumonzaemon gave them another with his claw. "Oh no they're not strong enough to take him."

"I can't let them fight alone." Palmon said.

"Be careful." Mason said.

"**Poison Ivy**." Palmon said and wrapped her vines around him, but he just shook her off.

"Palmon." Mason said.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Tai said.

"It's no use I don't have enough strength." Palmon said.

"Now you're mine." Warumonzaemon said, but the Numemon got in the way.

"The Numemon are helping?" Tyson said.

"Yeah, but they need help." Mason said now Warumonzaemon were coming for them and they were in panic.

"Time to take things to the next level, I am no push over." Palmon said and gave an angry look.

…

Digivolving Scene

Mason's D3 shot out the white beam.

"Palmon digivolve to." Palmon said as she lit up and changed shape. Her vines turned in to fist and her flower changed.

"Togemon"

…

The Fight

"You're going down big boy." Togemon said and pounded her gloves together

"Palmon digivolved." Mason said in amazement.

Digimon Analyzer(Mimi's voice): Togemon is a champion digimon that fights like a boxer and her needles scatter around with her Needle Spread attack.

"Come on let's dance." Togemon said. They started pounding at each other. Togemon was at a disadvantage with Warumonaemon a higher level than her, but that wasn't stopping her. "**Needle Spread**." Togemon said and needles were flying and Warumonzaemon got them everywhere. Then dark energy was released from him and he was back to Monzaemon. Togemon dedigivolved back to Palmon.

"Palmon you're amazing." Mason said and hugged her. It was sunset and everyone was free Monzaemon told what happened.

"You really don't remember much." Davis said.

"No it was like there was an evil energy came over me." Monzaemon said.

"I wonder if it was the black lightning that corrupted Meramon." Natalie said.

"The question is where it came from." Ross said.

"I really am sorry for all the trouble I caused." Monzaemon said.

"It wasn't your fault." Musuko said.

"Well let me show you how sorry I am." Monzaemon said. "**Hearts Attack with a hug**." They were all in side pink hearts and felt they were being hugged and enjoyed the feeling.

Ross's voice: Its cool Palmon digivolved and all 4 of the digimon can digivolved, but what's going to happen now and what is the source of this black lightning. Find out on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	6. Mountain Trouble

Chapter 6: Mountain Trouble

Ross's voice: When the others were trying to find a way home when Mason found some vending machines, but some Numemon were there and Mason made them mad. Then they came across Warumonzaemon and Mason had Palmon digivolved to Togemon and he was back to his cuddle Monzaemon self again.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Everyone walked through the forest and you know the deal.

"How come we haven't found anything." Tai said.

"It is rather strange that we haven't found a T.V. yet" Izzy said.

"Hey is it me or is it getting rather cold." Musuko said.

"You're right it's freezing." Natalie said.

"Hey check this out." Benson said and they saw a field of snow.

"Snow oh man I hate the cold." Ross said.

"Well what do we do?" Matt said while the kids and their digimon were playing through the snow.

"If we walk through there our toes will go numb and get frost bite." Joe said.

"Hey wait if this is here then I wonder." Tai said.

"What is it Tai?" Kari said.

"Agumon tried to sniff it out." Tai said. Agumon knew what he was talking about and started sniffing.

"It's this way." Agumon said. He pointed the direction and were heading that way.

…..

Boiling Springs

They made it to the boiling water because Tai remembered it.

"Alright a hot bath." Musuko said.

"No Musuko that water is too hot." Tai said.

"Then what are we doing here?" Ross said.

"Look over there." Tai said pointing to a refrigerator.

"Oh yeah I remember that." Joe said.

"Yeah because you were trying to talk us out of it." Matt said.

"Out of what?" Musuko said.

"Have a look inside." Tai said. He opened it and it was filled with eggs. "Joe didn't want them since they didn't belong to us back when we didn't know that humans don't live here."

"Finally some real food we can eat." Uria said.

"I don't even like eggs, but I'll try them." Ross said.

"All we're having is eggs are you serious?" Musuko said.

"Well what chose do we have." Benson said.

"It looks like Musuko thinks with his stomach." Mason said.

"That be the only time he think." Cassie said and all the kids were laughing. They all had eggs and had them in any way hard boil, scrambled, sunny side up, you name it. When they were done and had chopsticks out of wood they were digging in.

"Is this the best you could do?" Uria said with disappointment.

"I know it's not what you're use to, but just have some." Cody said.

"Uria sometimes you need to lighten up." Armadillomon said.

"I still think we should have these for breakfast." Musuko said.

"There's nothing wrong with having eggs for dinner." Kari said.

"Musuko you need to lighten up too." His Veemon said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Musuko said.

"Hey those are fighting words here." Veemon said.

"Oh yeah you want to go." Musuko said with both of them ready to fight.

"Time out there you two." Davis said.

"Well what do you know Musuko thanks with his fist too." Benson said and the kids were laughing again.

…

Musuko

"Man they hardly listen to me." Musuko said throwing rocks in the water. "I can't help it if I'm not as smart as the rest of them."

….

The Others

"Davis that's crazy even for you." T.K. said.

"I know, but there has to be one up there." Davis said and Musko came back.

"Hey what's going on?" Musuko said.

"Your dad thinks we should clime Infinity Mountain to see if there is a T.V. to get us home, but my dad thinks it's a bad idea." Benson said.

"Davis we're not taking our kids up there." T.K. said.

"Which is why I think a few of us should go up there to check it out." Davis said.

"No way someone could get hurt." T.K. said.

"I think we should go up there to check it out." Musuko said.

"It does seem dangerous; there could be dangerous digimon up there." Cassie said.

"It' best to think things through." Susan said. Musuko couldn't take that stuff anymore. It was late and everyone was asleep in a cave except Musuko.

'I can't take this anymore, there doesn't seem to be any other way if there is a way home up there.' Musuko thought. He left the cave and decided to head up the mountain

"Musuko where are you going?" Veemon said as he came behind a rock.

"Veemon?" Musuko said.

"Yeah did you forget me already? What are you doing go up there by yourself?" Veemon said.

"I'll be fine you just go back to sleep." Musuko said.

"No way I'm your digimon and I'm not letting you go by yourself." Veemon said.

"Fine just be careful and don't slow me down." Musuko said. They started to climb up the mountain and it took them most of the night soon they were near the top.

"A little help here." Veemon said and Musuko pulled him up.

"We make a good team don't we?" Musuko said.

"We sure do." Veemon said.

"It looks like we're near the top." Musuko said and the mountain started to shake. "Hey you don't think this is a volcano?" Then the top of the mountain opened up and black lightning came out. "Look up there, black lightning." The mountain then closed.

"Looks like it's coming from the top." Veemon said. "Hey something's coming." Then a flying digimon came from where the sun is.

"A unicorn just great." Musuko said.

Digimon Analyzer (Veemon's voice): That's not a normal unicorn, that's Unimon that uses the air around him for his air blast.

"Get down, he'll see us." Musuko said.

"It's okay Unimon is friendly." Veemon said. Unimon came down near a stream of water. "Hey maybe he knows about the black lightning." Then he stared off into space.

"What's wrong?" Musuko said.

"I hear something up in the sky." Veemon said and there it was, the black lightning.

"It's that black lightning." Musuko said. Then Unimon got hit. "Oh no." Unimon was looking at them.

"That doesn't look like a nice look." Veemon said.

"Hello there Veemon is there something I can help you with." Unimon said.

"Oh no the black lightning doesn't change a digimon's form, it makes them evil." Musuko said.

…..

The Cave

"Morning everyone." Kari said.

"Hey where's that goggle head trouble maker." Ross said referring to Musuko.

"That's strange he was right next to me last night." Koji said.

"Hey look at this." Tai said. "I'll be back whenever sign, Musuko."

"You don't think he went climbing that mountain by himself." Ross said.

"Only an idiot would, oh." Mason said.

"We better get up there fast." Benson said.

…..

The Fight

Musuko and Veemon were running for their lives from the out of control Unimon.

"**Air Blast**." Unimon said as he shot a sphere at them and broke the path behind them. He was now in front of them. "Now I have you."

"Great we got know where to go." Musuko said.

"**Air Blast**." Unimon said preparing another attack. They were ready for the strike by having their eyes closed, but notice it didn't hit. When they opened them they saw Birdramon holding him.

"We came to help." Benson said with Natalie, Mason, and their digimon.

"I couldn't ask for anything better." Musuko said. They got down, but Unimon broke free.

"What's going on?" Benson said.

"It's the black lightning it turned him evil." Musuko said.

"Patamon quick digivolve." Benson said. (AN: I'm not going to repeat the digivolving scene)

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon." Angemon took to the sky to help out Birdramon, but Unimon used his hooves to push them both down.

"Birdramon." Natalie said.

"Angemon." Benson said and they both slid down to see if they're okay.

"My turn?" Palmon said.

"Go for it." Mason said.

"Palmon digivolve to…..Togemon" Togemon tried to reach, but Unimon was flying to high. Then kicked her into the mountain.

"Togemon are you okay?" Mason said.

"I'm just getting warm up." Togemon said.

"**Air Blast**." Unimon said and fired above Togemon causing a rock slide.

"Oh no he's going after Natalie and Benson." Musuko said as Unimon flew near them.

"**Meteor Wings**." Birdramon said launching fire balls.

"**Hand Of Faith**." Angemon said, nut Unimon was careful to avoid them and gave them another kick.

"Oh no Natalie and Benson." Musuko said.

"Musuko!" He turned around and saw everyone else. "Are you okay?" Kari said.

"I'm fine, but Unimon." Musuko said then an idea came to him. He jumped and landed on Unimon.

"Musuko what are you doing?" Veemon said panicing.

"I don't know I just have to find a way to stop this." Musuko said with Unimon trying to shake him.

"Cut it out you'll fall." Veemon said.

"I don't care if it's dangerous or dumb I got to help my friends." Musuko said.

"Get off of me kid." Unimon said and got Musuko off and he was screaming.

"Oh no." Veemon said with Musuko going to hit the ground. "Musuko."

"Veemon digivolve to….Veedramon." Veedramon jumped and caught him.

"You okay Musuko?" Veedramon said.

"I'm fine, look out." Musuko said and Unimon came charging at them.

"**V-Nova Blast**." Veedramon shot out his blue V shaped flame, but it missed.

"He's too fast." Musuko said.

"Is he too fast for this?" Veedramon said and his claws began to glow. "**Cutter Shoot**." He slashed the air and claw mark blast came and nailed Unimon and the dark energy came out of him. When the fight was over they checked to see if their kids are alright.

"Musuko that was dumb and dangerous." Kari said.

"He's definitely your son Davis." Ross said.

"I just tried to help." Musuko said.

"You did come far by yourself, but next time you should let us know where you go so you might need help." Davis said.

"So did you find any T.V.s?" Tai said.

"Actually no, but I saw black lightning come from the top of hear." Musuko said and that surprised everyone.

Ross's voice: If there are no T.V.s up there than where and why did the black lightning come out of the mountain. You'll have to find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	7. Ladydevimon

Chapter 7: Ladydevimon

Ross's voice: Musuko and everyone were walking through the forest then made it to a field of snow. Then they were at the boiling springs where they found a refrigerator that had eggs in it and Musuko was made fun of. He decided to clime Infinity Mountain where he found the black lightning came from the top and was attack by Unimon. Veemon digivolved and save him, but things are left unanswered.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Everyone was at the top of Infinity Mountain getting a view of the island.

"I just don't understand how there could not be any up here." Tai said.

"Does that mean we'll never find a way back?" Tyson said.

"We will." Tai said.

"The question is how do we find one if we looked everywhere." Ross said.

"Maybe we should find the one we came through." Gotsumon said.

"That will take too long; we don't even know where it is now." Aquamon said.

….

Leomon

"More of this black lightning; how is this happening?"

Digimon Analyzer: I Leomon am a champion digimon with Fist Of The Beast King as attack will find out how this is happening and stop it.

"You have more important things to worry about." A digimon jumped to attack him.

Digimon Analyzer: I Ogremon a champion digimon, and your rival, will clobber you with my Pummel Whack.

Ogremon used his club to attack Leomon, but he used his sword to stop him.

"Now is not a good time Ogremon I have more important issues." Leomon said.

"Your issue is me, **Pummel Whack**." Ogremon shot energy from his fist.

"**Fist Of The Beast King**." Leomon shot a lion head shape blast and the attacks collided.

"Boys, boys there's no need to fight each other." A female voice said.

"Who said that?" Ogremon said.

"Show yourself." Leomon said.

"Over here." They looked to the cliff

Digimon Analyzer: I am Ladydevimon an ultimate level digimon that uses this claw and bats called the Darkness Wave to torment my enemies.

"You two are going to help me destroy the digidestine." Ladydevimon said.

"What the digidestine are here?" Leomon said.

"Yes and it seems their kids are fighting and you will destroy them." Ladydevimon said.

"I will never serve you." Leomon said and charged at her.

"Oh I think you will." Ladydevimon said as she pointed her claw to the sky then to Leomon and the black lightning struck him turning him evil. "Now you will do as I say."

"Yes mistress." The hypnotized Leomon said.

"Ogremon what about you?" Ladydevimon said.

"Oh of course." Ogremon said because he was scarred of her.

….

The Digidestine

"Well what do we do now?" Matt said.

"The only thing we can do is keep searching." Ross said.

"You're right I don't see what else to do." Tai said.

"There is one thing." They turned around and saw Leomon.

"Leomon it's been a long time." Tai said.

"I am here to destroy you." Leomon said.

"Destroy us why? We're your friends." Tai said.

"I must destroy you and destroy you I will." Leomon said.

"Tai I don't think that's the same Leomon, he must be in a trance." Ross said.

"We better get away Leomon is powerful." Matt said and they all started to run with Leomon chasing them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ogremon said as he got in front of them.

"Ogremon you too." Mimi said.

"Ogremon we're friends too, we helped you in the fight with the Dark Masters and you helped us." Joe said.

"That was then and this is now." Ogremon said.

"This doesn't make sense Leomon and Ogremon have been enemies." Izzy said.

"Hand over the kids and we're let the rest of you go." Ogremon said.

"Over our dead bodies." Davis said.

"We were going to destroy you any way." Leomon said and both of them jumped for the attack.

"Veemon digivolve to…Veedramon"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon"

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon"

All four of them deflected Ogremon and Leomon. Veedramon and Birdramon faced Leomon and Angemon and Togemon faced Ogremon. Ladydevimon was watching from the top.

'They have already learned how to digivolve, but how come only 4 of them have digivolved?' Ladydevimon thought.

"**V-Nova Blast**." Veedramon said.

"**Meteor Wings**." Birdramon said. Both attacks tried to hit Leomon, but he used his sword to cut through them.

"**Hand Of Faith**." Angemon said.

"**Needle Spread**." Togemon said. Ogremon was trying not to get hit, but kind of hard to do on a narrow path on a mountain. Then an explosion caused a rock slide. Everyone was lucky not to get hit.

"Is everyone okay?" Ken said.

"Looks like it." T.K. said.

"Hey what happened to Leomon and Ogremon?" Yolei said. They didn't see that they were there so the digimon dedigivolved.

"We better move before they come back." Cody said. Musuko was checking the top of the mountain.

"What is it Musuko?" Veemon said.

"It sounded like there was an explosion up there." Musuko said. When he wasn't looking Ladydevimon was checking them.

'They're more powerful than I thought. I think I know just what to do with them.' Ladydevimon thought and was grinning.

…

The Woods

They made it off the mountain and the sun was setting.

"I'm getting tired can we rest?" Tio said.

"It is getting late; we should find a place to sleep." Ken said.

"Hey look over here." Koji said. they saw what looked like a hotel.

"What's that doing here?" Ross said.

"Who cares we can sleep there." Uria said and started running towards it.

"Didn't that use to be a wreck?" Joe said.

"Well now that humans know about this place maybe they fixed it up." Sora said. They entered and saw it was empty.

"Weird no one is here." Cassie said.

"It's kind of weird." Tio said.

"Hey I smell something." Veemon said and ran to where the smell was coming from. They saw a full course meal all set and everything for everyone.

"Wow look at all of this." Ross said.

"Looks like its chow time." Musuko said.

"Musuko you can't just eat it." Kari said.

"Aw come on mom." Musuko said. Then all the digimon were eating. "They're eating so I am too." He ran for the food and ate.

…..

Bathtubs

"Aw this water feels nice." Yolei said.

"I feel so refreshed." Mimi said.

…..

The Boys Side

"Hey how come none of the girls are here?" Tobi said.

"It's a rule, boys on one side girls on the other." Matt said.

"You also can't look on the other side." Ross said.

"Hey Gotsumon why don't you come in?" Aquamon said.

"I'm fine on this rock. Hey where's Gabumon." Gotsumon said.

"He would feel rather embarrassed." Matt said.

"I don't see why since his fur only covers his back." Palmon said.

"Palmon you're not suppose to be over here." Hawkmon said.

"Get back on the girls side." Davis said as he tossed her over the wall.

"Hey that's no way to treat a lady!" Palmon shouted.

….

Bedroom

"Wow I never saw a bedroom with so many beds." Davis said. They all settled on the beds and were comfy. Of course the parents were on the same bed with the ones they married.

"It will be like sleeping on a cloud." Natalie said.

"Hey maybe we can look around for something to get us home." Cody said.

"It's kind of late; we can look tomorrow." Tai said.

"Night everyone." Kari said.

…

Late At Night

Ladydevimon came out of a shadow to check out the digidestine.

"Hey Musuko where are you going?" Veemon said.

"To the bathroom." Musuko said.

"I'll come with you." Veemon said.

"I can go by myself." Musuko said and when they got to the bathroom. "I should have known you were scarred to go by yourself."

"That's not true, I'm your digimon and I have to stick with you." Veemon said.

"Then what are you doing in there?" Musuko said.

"You don't want to know." Veemon said. what they didn't know was that Ogremon was in the stall next to them, but couldn't handle the stink. He then busted through the stall door.

"You missed me?" Ogremon said.

"Wake up every one Ogremon is here!" Musuko shouted as he ran to the bedroom. Then Leomon was in front of him.

"I shall destroy you." Leomon said.

"Why are you doing this?" Musuko said.

"He does it because I tell him to." He looked to his right and saw Ladydevimon. "I have you know."

"Veemon who is that?" Musuko said.

"That's Ladydevimon and she's trouble." Veemon said.

"Let's have a change of scenery." Ladydevimon said and the hotel was turned into ruins like an illusion. Benson then woke up.

"Hey wake everyone wake up something's wrong!" Benson shouted and everyone woke up.

"Kari look." Gatomon said. Everyone turned and saw Ladydevimon. "I don't know what she's doing here, but I'm taking her down."

"What are you doing here?" Musuko said.

"Musuko I feel empty even when I had that food." Veemon said.

"The food, the bath, everything was just to get you here." Ladydevimon said then with her claw she created black lightning and Natalie, Benson, and Mason were sent flying.

"Hey what's going on?" Natalie said.

"Ladydevimon put our kids down." T.K. said.

"Together the four of you are strong, but separated you are weak." Ladydevimon said.

"You bring my friends back now." Musuko said.

"Leomon destroy him." Ladydevimon said. Leomon got his sword ready to finish him off.

"Where's Musuko's D3?" Tai said. he saw it on his bed and grabbed it. "Musuko catch." He tossed it to him and caught it. "Hold it up to Leomon."

"Are you crazy?" Musuko said.

"Just do it." Tai said. Musuko did what he was told and in a light Leomon screamed and was back to normal.

"Leomon are you okay?" Musuko said.

"I am now, you freed me from Ladydevimon's control." Leomon said.

"Even so you can't stop me." Ladydevimon said. She created more black lightning and pulled the island apart. "There is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Go back to the others I'll take care of this." Leomon said. Musuko ran back to the others. "I'll stop you now Ladydevimon, **Fist Of The Beast King**." He launched his attack, but she dodged it.

"We should be okay with Leomon on our side." Natalie's Biyomon said.

"Release those kids now." Leomon said.

"Okay." Ladydevimon said and had them scatter to different islands.

"Uh oh." Benson said.

"This isn't good" Natalie said.

"Help." Mason said.

"Now for the one with the goggles." Ladydevimon said.

"I won't let you." Leomon saidand threw his sword at the support beam and they were on the ocean.

"Leomon what are you doing?" Musuko said.

"You have to go if Ladydevimon catches you it will be over for this world." Leomon said as they were floating away. Then Ladydevimon came behind him.

"Leomon look out." Musuko said.

"You're mine again." Ladydevimon and Leomon screamed.

"Leomon!" Musuko said.

Ross's voice: Not good with the kids separated and Leomon with Ladydevimon. Will the kids get back together and stop Ladydevimon find out on Digimon Digital Monsters.

AN: Review I want to know how well I'm doing as well for my other stories.


	8. Freeze Cold

Chapter 8: Freezing Cold

Ross's voice: Musuko and the others would trying to figure out how to get home when Leomon and Ogremon attack because they were working with Ladydevimon. Then they found a hotel when it was a trick. Musuko freed Leomon from Ladydevimon's control, but she split File Island and separated the kids. I hope this won't end badly for them.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

The adults and their kids were floating on a rock and were heading straight for an ice island.

"Everyone hold on." Tai said. They all crashed and landed in the snow.

"Is everyone okay?" Davis said.

"I would be if I'm not cold." Ross said.

"I'm freezing here." Musuko said.

"Well all of our clothes disappeared in that hotel." Matt said. Musuko saw that Veemon needed help of getting out of the snow.

"Hang on Veemon I got you." Musuko said. He grabbed his legs and pulled and some clothes came out too. "Hey you found my clothes."

"There's more in the snow." Veemon said. They all started digging and they all had their clothes on.

"Well that feels better." Davis said.

"Hardly since we changed in the snow." Yolei said.

"Hey what about the others?" Koji said.

"They must have land on the other islands." Musuko said.

"Well we have to find them." Matt said.

"How do we do that if we don't even know where they landed?" Ross said. Then the snow began to rise below them and it was a Fridgemon and he was angry.

"It's Fridgemon." Tai said.

"He's a snowman what's the worst can happen?" Musuko said.

Digimon Analyzer (Tai's voice): Fridgemon is actually a champion digimon that freezes things with his Sub Zero Ice Punch.

"It should be okay, Frigemon are friendly." Kari said, but he began to attack.

"He doesn't look too friendly." Cassie said.

"He must be under Ladydevimon's control." Susan said.

"Veemon you have to digivolve." Musuko said.

"I can't, I don't have enough energy." Veemon said.

"We can take him easily if we attack at once." Agumon said.

"**Sub Zero Ice Punch**." Fridgemon said as he thrusted his arm and cold wind came from his fist that caused more ice on the ground.

"**Pepper Breath**." Agumon said and shot fire that scared Fridgemon.

"Let's give to him." One of the Veemon said.

"**Double V-Head Butt**." Both said and slammed Fridgemon. All the digimon attacked and soon Fridgemon was free from the black lightning.

"Oh what happened?" Fridgemon said.

"You were under the influence of black lightning created by Ladydevimon." Gabumon said.

"Oh I feel awful if I caused trouble. Thank you for freeing me." Fridgemon said.

"Fridgemon did you see any other kids fly around?" Matt said.

"No I don't remember anything after I was hit." Fridgemon said.

"I'm getting cold out here." Tio said.

"We should find a place to get warm." Ross said.

"Are you serious we have to find our kids." Matt said.

"It won't do any good; we need to find a place to get warm for the night." Ross said.

"I know a great place where you can stay and keep warm." Fridgemon said.

"Is it a cave?" Susan said.

"Well yes." Fridgemon said.

"Be nice kids since he's being generous." Yolei said.

"This is it we'll all get ammonia." Jimmy said.

"You need to _chill _out." Bukamon said.

"That's not funny." Jimmy said and they were off to the cave to get warm. They arrived and they started a fire to keep warm.

"I can't believe it we should be looking for the kids." Matt said.

"Matt if we go out there we'll freeze and we'll get sick." Ross said.

"You should listen to him since Ross goes out in the wild for photography." Gotsumon said.

"We appreciate you doing this Fridgemon." Kari said.

"Anything for old friends." Fridgemon said.

"We're lucky we met up, who knows what's out there." Ross said, but what they didn't know was that a strange figure was outside watching them.

….

Morning

The digidestine were up and Matt was impatient because he wanted to find his daughter.

"Thanks for the help Fridgemon." Tai said.

"It was my pleasure, hey before you leave let me get you something to eat; you must be starving." Fridgemon said and left to get food.

"Why are we still here?" Matt said.

"We're still here because we need to regain some energy." Ross said.

"We are going to need it for when we face Ladydevimon." Musuko said.

"Are you serious kid your friends, my daughter, are alone on different islands." Matt said.

"Matt you need to calm down." Ross said.

"I will not, we need to go find the kids." Matt said.

"They'll be find since they have their digimon." Ross said.

"I don't care, I'm not waiting anymore, I'm going to find them." Matt said and ran off.

"Matt wait." Sora said.

"Daddy come back." Tobi said.

"Oh no you don't" Ross said and tackled him since he was a fast runner. "You need to settle down."

"I won't when my daughter is out there." Matt said as he pushed Ross off. "I know what's best Ross."

"Kind of like how you knew what was best for Katelyn." Ross said and that really got to Matt and tackled him.

"Guys stop fighting." Gabumon said.

"I know what I said went too far, but I didn't know what else to say to get my point across." Ross said.

"Who is Katelyn Mrs. Ishida?" Musuko said.

"I don't want to talk about it now." Sora said in an upset tone..

"Matt you need to settle down." Ross said. "You think you know what's best when you don't."

"I do know what's best for my kids." Matt said. They started to roll around in the snow.

"This isn't like Ross at all." Gotsumon said.

"He's just trying to get a point across." Gatomon said.

"Even so we have to stop him." Aquamon said. Ross and Matt kept rolling around in the snow like Tai and he did until they stopped by a cliff and Ross was on top.

"Matt look I know you're just trying to help your family, but you have to let them be who they are." Ross said. Matt let what he said sink in and realized something.

"You're right, I'm only trying to help my family, but my decisions are making things worst for them." Matt said.

"Ross, Matt get away from the cliff." Tai said. The snow fell and Ross and Matt were sent with it until Ross grabbed a branch and grabbed Matt.

"Don't worry Matt I got you." Ross said.

"I'll get you guys." Palmon said as she lowered her vines, but then.

"We got company." Musuko said.

"It's Mojimon." Veemon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Veemon's voice): Mojimon is a champion digimon that throws a bone like a boomerang called Bone Boomerang.

Mojimon smashed an icicle to the ground and that had the whole cliff fall apart and everyone was falling. Down at the bottom Fridgemon was walking with food and was slammed on by the whole group.

"Oh I need to bring an umbrella." Fridgemon said.

"Are you okay Fridgemon?" Kari said.

"I'm just fine and I brought you some fruit and berries." Fridgemon said. Everyone were eating to regain some energy until Mojimon came crashing down. "You regain your energy I'll take Mojimon." Mojimon and Fridgemon were clashing at each other throwing punches until Mojimon grabbed Fridgemon's arm and tossed him.

"Ready to get in the action?" Musuko said to Veemon and he nodded.

"Veemon digivolve to….Veedramon."

Veedramon headed straight for Mojimon.

"**Hammer Arm**." Veedramon said and gave him a good punch.

"**Bone Boomerang**." Mojimon tossed his bone and nailed Veedramon. Fridgemon grabbed Mojimon to stop him.

"Now Veedramon attack." Fridgemon said.

"**V-Nova Blast**." Veedramon said and his blast hit Mojimon and it relased the dark energy.

"Another one of Ladydevimon's." Ross said.

"That explains a lot." Davis said. Mojimon came back to his senses and veedramon dedigivolve to Veemon.

"Whoa what happened?" Mojimon said.

"You were under the influence of dark energy, but you're fine now." Veemon said.

"Mojimon did you see any other kids fly by?" Matt said.

"Actually yeah a boy on a bed with a Patamon landed over there." Mojimon said pointing to a nearby island.

"That's Benson." T.K. said.

"I still want to help you so allow us to fight with you." Fridgemon said.

"We could use some help against Ladydevimon and I know we will beat her." Musuko said.

Ross's voice: Musuko saved Fridgemon and Mojimon, but will he get to Benson. Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	9. Ruin Maze

Chapter 9: Ruin Maze

Ross's voice: When Musuko and the others landed on an island they met Fridgemon. Matt was impatient and my older self-gave him a piece of my mind and were attacked by Mojimon, but Veedramon freed him and now they're on their way to get Benson.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Last night Benson and Patamon landed on a deserted island after being separated from the others, now its morning and they were in the forest.

"Any ideas Patamon on how to get out of here?" Benson said.

"I could become Angemon and fly." Patamon said.

"I don't think so, Ladydevimon could see us and bring us down." Benson said.

"Hey look Sukumon." They turned and saw Sukumon and Chumon.

"Who are they?" Benson said.

Digimon Analyzer (Patamon's voice): The rat is Chumon, a weak rookie who fights with his teeth and not to clean.

Digimon Analyzer: The other is Sukumon, he's the same deal, but more disgusting in appearance.

"My mom told me not to talk to digimon like that so bye." Benson said and started running.

"Hey comeback kid." Sukumon said and chased after him. They kept running until Benson found what looked like a door.

"Hey we can hide in here." Benson said and went inside.

"Where did he go?" Chumon said.

"He couldn't have gone too far." Sukumon said and went away from the door.

"He's gone." Patamon said.

"Hey what's this?" Benson said. He noticed markings on the wall that looked like the ones from Andromon's factory.

"I've never seen markings like this before." Patamon said.

"Hey looks like there's a passage way." Benson said.

"I say we check it out." Patamon said and flew in.

"Patamon wait." Benson said as he ran after him. After a while he caught up. "Patamon you shouldn't go off like that. Let's head back." He realized that he was lost. "Uh Patamon I think we actually ended in a maze."

"Don't you know the way back?" Patamon said.

"I was following you; I don't know which way we went." Benson said. "I guess we're just going to have to keep going until we find our way out." Benson and Patamon walked through the maze. They reached some dead ends and didn't know which way they were going.

"I feel like we've been walking for hours." Patamon said.

"I'm the one walking, you're flying, and you may be right since we don't know how long we've been in here." Benson said. What they didn't know was that they were being followed. They reached a pit.

"Now what?" Patamon said.

"Look there's a narrow path on the sides, we can get across there." Benson said. He walked across and was careful not to fall. He was able to make it to the other side. "Easy done."

"Hey wait I hear something." Patamon said.

"What is it?" Benson said.

"It sounds like it's coming from the other side." Patamon said and Centarumon.

"Who is that?" Benson said.

Digimon Analyzer (Patamon's voice): That's Centarumon, he's a champion digimon who has a hand that turns into a solar panel for his attack Solar Flare.

"Maybe he can help us he's usually friendly." Patamon said.

"I shall destroy all intruders." Centarumon said.

"That doesn't sound so friendly." Benson said.

"It may be possible that he's under Ladydevimon's control." Patamon said.

"In that case run!" Benson said. Centarumon went back in the passage and started running until he got to the edge and jumped and made it to the other side. "Don't just fly there digivolve."

"I can't the passage is to narrow." Patamon said. They kept running until they were in a chamber.

"What is this room?" Benson said.

"Hey look at this." Patamon said as he flew near a carving.

"That looks like the original version of the digivice." Benson said. Then Centarumon came in.

"I shall destroy intruders." Centarumon said.

"Patamon the room is big enough digivolve." Benson said.

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Centarumon break free of this darkness." Angemon said. They started fighting. Angemon used his staff, but Centarumon blocked him.

"**Solar Flare**." Centarumon said and Angemon was hit so hard he went through the wall.

"Are you okay?" Benson said.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Angemon said. He saw Centarumon preparing another solar flare so he grabbed Benson and flew up.

"**Hand Of Faith**." Angemon said and blasted at Sentarumon releasing the dark energy.

"Centarumon are you okay?" Benson said.

"Yes, who are you?" Centarumon said.

"I'm Benson Takeru. You know my dad T.K. Takeru." Benson said.

"Yes, he was one of the original digidestine." Centarumon said.

"Centarumon what is this ruin for?" Angemon said.

"This tells the story of the digivice and the digidestine." Centarumon said.

"My dad told me about that in his books." Benson said.

"There you are." They turned around and saw Leomon.

"Leomon what are you doing here?" Centarumon said.

"He's not himself; he's under Ladydevimon's control." Benson said.

"I shall destroy the digidestine." Leomon said.

"I will not allow you." Centarumon said.

"Wait a minute." Benson whispered while looking at his D3. He hold it up and it emitted a light that Leomon didn't like. Before he could get closer Leomon was running out the door.

"I never saw a digivice like that." Centarumon said.

"It's a new version well for 25 years." Benson said. "We call it a D3."

"Benson is that you?" They turned to the hole and saw T.K.

"Dad." Benson said and when he was running T.K. picked him up.

"Thank goodness you're okay." T.K. said. Then the others with Mojimon and Fridgemon came.

"Hey Benson there you are man." Musuko said and T.K. put him down.

"Yeah thanks to Angemon I'm fine." Benson said.

"It's also thanks to him that I am free from the darkness." Centarumon said.

"Centarumon it's been a while." Izzy said.

"Yes I am glad to see you again." Centarumon said.

"Centarumon have you seen any other kids?" Tai said.

"No I'm afraid not." Centarumon said.

"I did." Sukumon said coming behind a tree. "I saw a girl with a Biyomon fly at an island that way." He said pointing at the direction.

"That has to be Natalie." Musuko said.

"Then we know where we're heading next." Benson said.

"I'm coming too. I want to join the fight." Centarumon said.

"Sure we can use you." Musuko said. "Now let's go get Natalie.

Ross's voice: Two down, two to go. Will they be able to get to Natalie? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	10. Mostly Ghostly

Chapter 10: Mostly Ghostly

Ross's voice: Benson and Patamon found a maze that told the story of the digidestine and the digivice. There they were being chased by Centarumon. Angemon freed him from Ladydevimon's power and has join the fight with the others and are on their way to get Natalaie.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Natalie was down at the beach fishing at night.

"You caught anything?" Biyomon said.

"No, but we better soon I'm getting hungry." Natalie said then noticed a crate in the water. "What's that?"

"Maybe it was food." Biyomon said. Then Ogremon jumped from it.

"It's Ogremon!" They said.

"Now I got you kid." Ogremon said and then jumped at them.

"I don't think so." Biyomon said. "**Spiral Twister**." Biyomon sent Ogremon back in the crate and was floating in the other direction.

"Thanks Biyomon." Natalie said.

"No problem, but that took the last of my energy." Biyomon said.

"We should look around there has to be food around here." Natalie said. They walked around the woods to find some food.

"There has to be something around here." Biyomon said.

"Wait do you hear music?" Natalie said. They followed to where the music was coming from and found an old church. "What is a church doing here?"

"Hey Natalie check it out back here." Biyomon said. There was a party going on, but the people looked weird.

"What is going on?" Natalie said.

"It's a tribute to Bakemon." A creepy man said and he startled the girls.

"Did you say this is a tribute to Bakemon?" Natalie said.

"Yes one of the greatest digimon ever." The man said without moving his mouth.

"Hold on I heard Bakemon are ghost digimon that obey evil guys and they're not all that tough." Biyomon said.

"Yeah, my parents dealt with Bakemon and they were nothing and when you talk how come your mouth doesn't move?" Natalie said. The man was silent and things were getting creepy. Next thing you knew his face was cracking and revealed to be a Bakemon and the girls scream.

"I'm tired of people putting us down." Bakemon said. The girls backed away, but bumped into the other partiers.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Natalie said. The same thing happened and they all revealed to be Bakemon. "What did I tell you."

Digimon Analyzer (Biyomon's voice): Bakemon are ugly champion digimon that use these blue hands under their cloaks called Dark Hand.

"Biyomon do something." Natalie said.

"I don't have enough energy." Biyomon said. The Bakemon got around them grabbed them like with Sora and Joe. They tried to get away, but they wouldn't let them go. They tossed Biyomon in a cage.

"Stay in there and be quiet." A Bakemon said.

"You let Natalie go or you'll be sorry." Biyomon said. Natalie was on a table tied up in the church.

"What are you going to do with me?" Natalie said.

"Don't worry it will be over soon." A Bakemon said.

"It's times like this I wish the others were here." Natalie said.

…

The Cage

"I have to get out of here and help Natalie." Biyomon said trying to find a way out, then noticed the guard. 'Wait a minute Bakemon aren't really smart I can trick him.' She thought. "Hey guard!" The guard woke up from his sleep. "Aren't you suppose to taunt me?"

"Taunt what do you mean?" Bakemon said.

"It's simple I want something and you show it to me, but don't let me have like I want food." Biyomon said. "So what do you do?"

"Oh I get it now." Bakumon said. He got some bananas. "How's this?"

"You have to bring it closer for better effect." Biyomon said. Bakemon got closer and when he got close enough Biyomon grabbed him and pummel him. "Never get between a digimon and food." She said while eating.

…..

Natalie

The Bakemon were adding salt and pepper on her and she was sneezing.

"Hey you're not going to eat me are you?" Natalie said.

"You're a bit small and scrawny, but a little seasoning will change that." A Bakemon said. The Bakemon came together into one giant Bakemon.

"Hey come on I'm just a kid; I'm not even 10." Natalie said and screamed.

"Biyomon digivolve to…..Birdramon"

Birdramon came flying through the ground.

"Perfect timing now go get Bakemon, while I run." Natalie said as she ran out the church. Bakemon pushed Birdramon out of the church while Natalie took cover behind a tomb stone.

"**Dark Hand**." Bakemon said as he slammed his hands down on Birdramon.

"**Meteor Wings**." Birdramon said. He shielded himself and through the flames away.

"Bakemon sure is stronger than you gave him credit for Birdramon." Natalie said. "Wait a minute what did mom said for a Bakemon to lose power." She whispered.

…..

Flashback

"If you focus on a repeating phrase a Bakemon loses power." Sora told Natalie. "It also helps if you have a nice steady beat going."

…

The Fight

Natalie grabbed a stick on the ground.

"It may be weird, but here goes." Natalie said. "Bakemon lose your power, Bakemon lose your power, Bakemon lose your power." She kept doing that while banging the stick against the tomb stone. The other digidestine just came behind the plants and saw what was going on.

"Whoa that is one big Bakemon." Ross said.

"Look there's Natalie." Musuko said. She kept up the phrase and Bakemon was losing his power and when he was weak enough.

"**Meteor Wing**." Birdramon said and Bakemon was hit turning into data.

"Great work Biyomon." Natalie said as Birdramon turned back toBiyomon.

"Natalie!" Matt shouted. She turned around and saw the others.

"Mom, Dad, Tobi." Natalie said. Matt picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Matt said.

"We saw what just happened." Sora said.

"It's all thanks to your advice on how to weaken his power." Natalie said.

"Well now that we got Natalie Mason is the only one left." Musuko said.

"Mason." Biyomon said. "I saw him land on the island next to this one before we landed. I think that island has the Primary Village.

"The Primary Village, then he'll meet with my old friend Elecmon." T.K. said.

"Then our next stop is the Primary Village." Musuko said.

Ross's voice: Now that they got Natalie Mason is the only one left. Will they be able to get to him? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	11. Play And Fight Time

Chapter 11: Play And Fight Time

Ross's voice: Natalie and Biyomon were fishing and were attacked by Ogremon. After they sent him sailing they went up to a church where they were taken prisoner by Bakemon. Biyomon digivolved and fried him and when the others found her they set their sights on getting to Mason.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Ladydevimon

"I can't believe this." Ladydevimon said in her castle. "Three of those kids have already got together. If they get to that Mason then they'll be reunited. Leomon."

"Yes mistress." Leomon said.

"Go to the Primary Village and destroy the last digidestine." Ladydevimon said.

"I will succeed." Leomon said and was off to destroy Mason.

…

Mason

Last night Mason and Palmon landed in a pond and got wet. Its morning now and they were dry.

"Well now what do we do?" Mason said.

"I was hoping you tell me." Palmon said.

"I don't know what to do I've never been separated from my family like this." Mason said getting tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry Mason." Palmon said. 'What do I do? If Biyomon and Patamon were here they digivolve and fly us out of here.' Palmon thought. "Hey Mason I got an idea why don't we see if there is a kind flying digimon to help us out of here."

"Great idea." Mason said. They were off into the words if there were any digimon that can fly to help them get back to their friends and family. "It doesn't seem there's any around."

"Hey what's that over there?" Palmon said.

"It looks like a place for babies." Mason said. What they didn't know was that it was the Primary Village. "Hey I think I remember something."

….

Flashback

Mason was a baby and was crying.

"Shh it's okay." A woman said as she picked him up and he stopped crying. "That's it, you're a sweet thing."

End of Flashback

…

"Mason are you okay?" Palmon said.

"Yeah, what is this place?" Mason said.

"I believe this is the Primary Village where digimon that have turned into data become digieggs." Palmon said.

"Every digimon ends up here?" Mason said.

"There are other places." Palmon said. They looked around and saw baby digimon and digieggs around.

"This place is amazing." Mason said.

"I wonder who the one in charge is and where is he." Palmon said. "In places like this there's always a digimon taking care of the babies."

"Palmon do you remember being born here?" Mason said.

"Actually you were the first thing I saw when my egg hatch." Palmon said.

"Really, I don't remember anything as a baby." Mason said. "Hey how do you know when the eggs hatch?"

"You just rub them gently." Palmon said. Mason picked up an egg and rubbed it the next thing you knew it hatch revealing a Botamon. "Hi there, we need to find you a crib, but it looks like there're all taken." Then a crib appeared right in front of them. "There you go." Mason placed the Botamon in the crib.

"You already know what to do." They turned and saw Elecmon.

"Who are you?" Mason said.

Digimon Analyzer (Palmon's voice): That's Elecmon, he's a rookie digimon that absorbs electricity and sends it out. It can be quite the shocker.

"You're the one in charge aren't you?" Palmon said.

"Yes it's my job to look after these little guys until they are ready to go on their own." Elecmon said.

"You do it by yourself?" Mason said.

"It's hard work, but it's all fun." Elecmon said.

"Hey why don't I help you; I don't know how to take care of a baby, but I can try." Mason said.

"I would like that. Who are you anyway?" Elecmon said.

"I'm Mason Tachikawa and this is Palmon." Mason said.

"It's nice to meet you." Elecmon said. Mason and Palmon helped Elecmon. They fed and played with the babies all day. "I have to say you're a natural."

"I wonder if this is how my mom took care of me when I was a baby." Mason said.

"I bet she did; I know you humans don't remember anything when you were babies from my friend T.K." Elecmon said.

"You know T.K. he's friends with my parents." Mason said.

"Of course the last time I saw him was almost 30 years ago. He was about your age." Elecmon said.

"Well he's all grown up now." Mason said. What they didn't know was that Leomon wasn't far behind.

"I wonder if humans turn into digieggs in the digital world." They turned around and saw Leomon.

"Oh no its Leomon and he's under Ladydevimon's control." Palmon said.

"It's over for you kid." Leomon said.

"Not if I can help it." Palmon said.

"Palmon digivolve to….Togemon."

"Togemon be careful not to hurt the eggs and the other digimon." Mason said.

"I'll try my best." Togemon said. Leomon jumped at Togemon, but she gave him a nice punch and ran straight for him to give another.

"**Fist Of The Beast King**." Leomon said. Togemon wanted to move, but if she did the eggs will get hurt so she had no choice, but to take it. When she got hit she fell over.

"Togemon are you okay?" Mason said.

"She won't be after you." Leomon said and jumped at him. Mason thought he was a goner until.

"**Hammer Arm**." Veedramon came and punched Leomon.

"Veedramon, but that means." Mason said.

"Mason." He turned around and saw everyone else with Centarumon, Mojimon, and Fridgemon. Mimi ran straight for her son.

"Mason are you okay?" Mimi said in a rushed tone.

"Better now that you and the others are here." Mason said.

"Elecmon it's been a long time." T.K. said.

"T.K. wow that kid was right you are grown up." Elecmon said.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I have destroying to do." Leomon said.

"Bring it I'm ready for you." Veedramon said.

"No if you fight the baby digimon and the eggs will get hurt." Mason said.

"Mason is right we have to get Leomon out of the village." T.K. said.

"It will be okay if we fight close range and watch where we are." Togemon said. Veedramon and Togemon charged at Leomon to give him a punch, but he jumped and Leomon gave them one each to the face.

"We have to do something to stop Leomon." Benson said.

"Wait a minute I was able to free him with my D3." Musuko said. "If we can get in close enough we can free him."

"You're not going near him it's too dangerous." Kari said.

"It's even more dangerous if we leave Leomon under Ladydevimon's control." Musuko said.

"You kids are finished." Leomon said, but while he wasn't looking Veedramon got him from the back.

"Musuko hurry while I have him." Veedramon said. Musuko ran for him with his D3 out and when he made contact there was a light and Leomon screamed.

"Why don't we try with 2?" Benson said. He did the same thing and Leomon screamed even more, soon all the dark energy was out of him.

"Leomon is that you?" Musuko said.

"Yes thank you, you freed me from Ladydevimon." Leomon said and Veedramon let him go.

"Leomon what is going on?" Benson said.

"From what I know Ladydevimon is trying to spread darkness to our world and by destroying you she can achieve that." Leomon said.

"Why us what about our parents?" Benson said.

"She believes you are even more powerful, but I'm not exactly sure." Leomon said.

"It doesn't matter now that we're all together we'll stop her." Musuko said.

"Are you serious you want to fight?" Mason said.

"Yeah we have to and we could be the only ones to do it." Musuko said. "If we work together we can beat her. We also have our new friends to help."

"You have one more; I will join you in this fight since Ladydevimon is an ultimate." Leomon said.

"Great with this power we can do it." Musuko said. "Watch your back Ladydevimon we're coming for you."

Ross's voice: Musuko sounds like he's confident and ready to fight. See if they'll be able to defeat Ladydevimon on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	12. Fight Together

Author Note: I found out I got T.K.'s first and last name mixed up with the Japanese. Benson's last name will be correct so he's really Benson Takaishi.

Chapter 12: Fight Together

Ross's voice: Mason and Palmon landed near the Primary Village and helped Elecmon take care of the young digimon until Leomon came around and so did the other digidestine. Musuko and Benson used their D3s to free Leomon and have him on their side to fight Ladydevimon.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Ladydevimon

"Ladydevimon what do we do now?" Ogremon said. "Leomon is back on the side with the digidestine."

"Don't worry I'll make sure to finish them myself and you're helping." Ladydevimon said. She grabbed Ogremon with her claw by the face.

"What are you doing?" Ogremon said starting to panic.

"Don't worry it will be over soon." Ladydevimon said as the black lightning was created and Ogremon screamed.

…

The Digidestine

They were on their way with Mojimon, Centarumon, Fridgemon, and Leomon to destroy Ladydevimon ather castle on Infinity Mountain.

"We're almost to Ladydevimon's castle." Leomon said.

"Do we really have a chance against Ladydevimon? She is an ultimate." Natalie said.

"Since we have our new friends helping us I think so." Musuko said.

"You helped us so we help you." Fridgemon said.

"It is the least we can do." Centarumon said.

"Wait." Leomon said and stopped. "I feel something." Then the ground began to shake.

"Hey what is that an earthquake?" Benson said.

"No." Leomon said. "Look over there." He said pointing to Ladydevimon's castle, then burst through the roof growing as big as Devimon.

"It's Ladydevimon." Ross said.

"She's as huge as Devimon was." Tai said.

"Well it seems you all got together and brought some new friends." Ladydevimon said.

"That's right and this time we're taking you down." Musuko said.

"You kids can't possibly stop me." Ladydevimon said.

"We'll see about that." Musuko said. "This is it guys."

"We should help them." Kari said.

"We should get the other kids to safety, this is their fight." Davis said.

"He's right, we can't interfere." Tai said and got the other kids to safety.

"We'll you guys ready?" Musuko said.

"Ready." The others said.

"Veemon digivolve to….Veedramon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

"Palmon digivolve to….Togemon"

The digimon were ready to fight.

"All right let the fun begin." Ladydevimon said.

"**V-Nova Blast**." Veedramon said and shot the blue V flame.

"**Hand Of Faith**." Angemon said as he fired his beam.

"**Meteor Wings**." Birdramon said as she launched her fireballs.

"**Needle Spread**." Togemon said and her needles went everywhere. Their attacks landed in different directions.

"Ha you think that could beat me." Ladydevimon said.

"Take this you vile demon." Leomon said as he jumped with his sword ready to strike.

"No you don't." Ogremon said as he came out her lower chest and stayed connected.

"You!" Leomon said surprised and was off guard when Ogremon used his club and whacked him sending him back to the ground and Ogremon went back in her.

"That guy is in her." Mason said.

"We're have to take them both out." Musuko said.

"Let's turn down the heat. **Sub Zero Ice Punch**." Fridgemon said and shot the ice force.

"**Bone Boomerang**." Mojimon said and tossed the bone.

"**Solar Flare**." Centarumon said and shot the blast from his hand.

"Pleas none of your attacks can defeat me." Ladydevimon said and with a swift of her arm she created wind and pushed everyone back hard. "I am more powerful than any of you; you can't defeat me."

"We can't give up." Musuko said as he was getting up.

"You're right you can't." Everyone turn and saw Meramon, Unimon, and Monzaemon.

"What are they doing here?" Natalie said.

"We're here to help." Meramon said.

"Ladydevimon was the one that controlled us." Monzaemon said.

"We want payback and to help you." Unimon said.

"**Fireball Attack**." Meramon said launching his fireball.

"**Air Blast**." Unimon said firing the sphere shape blast.

"**Hearts Attack**." Monzaemon said scattering his bubble hearts. They landed on Ladydevimon, but she wouldn't fall.

"Even with more help you won't beat me." Ladydevimon said as she used her claw to push the three of them off the top part of the cliff and landed next to them. "Those who get in my way will be destroyed."

"She's too strong." Mason said.

"I can't take this we have to help." Kari said, but Davis hold her back.

"Kari, honey I know you want to help, but they may be the only ones that can stop her if she was trying to destroy them and this must be what they're suppose to do if they were called here." Davis said.

"But Davis." Kari said

"Kari he's right we just need to believe in them." T.K. said.

"Believing won't help they are finished." Ladydevimon said.

"There has to be a way to stop her." Musuko said.

"Hey Musuko what if we attacked together." Veedramon said. "If we stand side by side our attacks could be more powerful."

"If you think so then try it." Musuko said.

"I'll stop those kids." Ogremon said as he came out.

"Not this time." Leomon said as he cut the line and Ogremon wasn't connected anymore.

"Angemon, Togemon, Birdramon we have to stand side by side and attack at the same time." Veedramon said. They got together and were ready.

"Whatever you try it won't work." Ladydevimon said.

"Wanna bet." Veedramon said. "**V-Nova Blast**."

"**Hand Of Faith**." Angemon said.

"**Meteor Wings**." Birdramon said.

"**Needle Spread**." Togemon said. Their attacks came together and the power in them went up. Ladydevimon had a surprised look on her face and it went right through her and started disappeare.

"You think you have won, but you haven't. There are more evil digimon out there, maybe even more powerful than me. The way I see it you haven't won." Ladydevimon said and was gone. The digimon dedigivolved and everyone came out.

"I am so proud of you." Davis said.

"You guys were amazing." Tai said. The adults were so proud of their kids that they didn't notice someone came behind them.

"That was a good fight, but there is more." Everyone turned around and saw Gennai, his young version.

"Gennai?" The adults said.

Ross's voice: Its great Ladydevimon is gone, but what is Gennai doing here. Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	13. Say Good Bye

Chapter 13: Say Good Bye

Ross's voice: The kids were on way to destroy Ladydevimon. She appeared and was 10 times as huge and had Ogremon inside her. The other friends they made came to help them. The digimon come bind their attacks and the force destroyed her and when that was over Gennai appeared. That usually means bad or good news.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"Gennai what are you doing here?" Tai said.

"I came to see your kids since I heard they were here and they destroyed Ladydevimon." Gennai said.

"Yeah it was awesome." Musuko said.

"We were originally trying to find a way back to the real world." Tai said.

"That's because Ladydevimon made sure you wouldn't get away." Gennai said. "I also came for the kids. There is something going on in Server and I need the kids.

"That means we're going to have to do two things at once. Stop the problem and find a way home." Ross said.

"Actually I'm afraid I'll have to send the rest of you home. The 4 kids will have to stay." Gennai said.

"Gennai you want us to leave our kids here?" Kari said.

"I know it's hard for you, but this is your children's destiny and I can't let you interfere." Gennai said. "I don't expect you to answer right away, think about it."

…..

The Forest

When Ladydevimon was defeated File Island came back together and they were at a fire deciding what to do.

"Well what do we do?" Ross said.

"We can't leave our kids out here." Kari said.

"But if we do leave them here then whatever is happening will be stopped." Tai said.

"Well if you ask me this is the kid's choice." Davis said. "So what do you guys want?" Musuko, Benson, Mason, and Natalie began to think on what to do. While that was happening Koji sneezed and was shivering. "Koji are you okay?"

"I don't feel so well." Koji said in an upset tone. Ross checked his forehead.

"He has a fever; he might be catching a cold." Ross said.

"Well you should get him home when you guys are in the real world." Musuko said and everyone turned to him. "because I'm staying here."

"I'm staying too." Benson said.

"That goes the same with me." Mason said.

"Well I'm not letting the boys have all the fun." Natalie said.

"You guys want to stay?" Kari said.

"You heard Gennai it's our destiny." Musuko said.

"You can't you're not ready." Kari said. "Davis Tai say something." Davis went to his son and looked right in his eyes.

"Make sure you don't give up." Davis said and Kari was surprised.

"Look after your cousin and the others." T.K. told Benson.

"Remember to be brave." Tai told Mason.

"Stay with Palmon too." Mimi said.

"Stay with your friends." Matt told Natalie.

"Be sure to be nice to those who are nice to you." Sora said.

"You guys are okay with this?" Kari said.

"Well we knew this would happen plus we have to get Koji some rest and medicine." Ross said.

"Mom everyone else is okay with it why are you not okay with it?" Musuko said.

"I just want you safe." Kari said and ran off.

"Kari wait." Gatomon said.

"I'll get her." Davis said and ran after her. Kari was running and crying until she was far enough away. "Kari. What's wrong?" Kari turned to Davis.

"Davis they can't go they're too young." Kari said.

"Kari we knew this would happen and you were about their age when you went to the digital world." Davis said.

"That was because I had Tai." Kari said.

"And they have each other and their digimon." Davis said.

"But they're just kids." Kari said.

"So were we and we have to get Koji home for him to rest." Davis said then put Kari in a hug. "It will be okay honey and they will be back." Kari was crying in his shoulder.

…

Morning

Gennai was down by the beach with the digidestine and was waiting to hear the decision.

"Well what is the answer? Are the kids coming?" Gennai said.

"We are." Musuko said. "Hey Koji you get better."

"I will and you come back soon." Koji said.

"Musuko be careful out there." Kari said.

"I will mom." Musuko said and Kari gave him a big hug.

"Well it's time to send the rest of you home." Gennai said and showed a white orb and in a light the parents, digimon, and the other kids waved goodbye. "You kids ready?"

"How are we getting to Server?" Mason said. Gennai blew a whistle sound and Whamon came from under the water.

"It's a Whamon." Palmon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Veemon's voice): Whamon is a champion digimon and even though he is big he's actually a gentle and friendly guy.

"It's nice to meet you kids I even know your parents." Whamon said.

"Whamon will take us to Server, but when we hit land we go on foot." Gennai said. The kids got on top of Whamon and were starting to head to Server.

"Hey look." Patamon said. They turn and saw their digimon friends waving goodbye and saying good luck.

"Digidestine good luck in your future battles and we hope to see you again!" Leomon shouted. The kids were waving and saying goodbye.

"We sure have strange looking, but great friends." Mason said.

"We can even make more when we get to Server." Benson said.

"Yeah and whatever is happening there it better watch out because here we come." Musuko said.

Ross's voice: Well the kids are on their own with their digimon and are on their way to Server, but what is happening there. Find out on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	14. Nyjomon

Chapter 14: Nyjomon

Ross's voice: When Gennai told everyone that Musuko, Benson, Mason, and Natalie had to go to Server with a new problem. Kari wasn't too keen on the idea, but everyone else was okay with it. When they were settled Gennai brought the others home and the kids are off to Server.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

The kids have landed on Server and saying good bye to Whamon.

"Bye Whamon." Musuko said.

"Thanks for the lift." Benson said.

"No problem and good luck stopping whatever is happening." Whamon said and dived down.

"Well Gennai what do we do now?" Mason said.

"I'm afraid you'll have to figure out where to go on your own." Gennai said.

"You're just going to leave us." Palmon said.

"Don't worry if your parents could take care of themselves when they were kids you can too." Gennai said. "If you want a place to start why don't you head to the Koromon Village." Then he disappeared.

"Koromon why does that sound familiar?" Mason said.

"Musuko's cousin Tyson's partner is a Koromon." Veemon said.

"That's right with all that's going on I forgot." Mason said.

"Well we should get moving." Musuko said and they were off. They walked through a desert to find the village, but didn't know if they heading the right way.

"Are we heading in the right direction?" Natalie said.

"I don't know, but you know the old saying nothing ventured nothing fun." Musuko said.

"It's nothing ventured nothing gained." Benson said and Musuko was embarrassed.

"Hey wait." Veemon said and starting sniffing the air. "I smell Koromon that way."

"You can smell Koromon?" Patamon said.

"My nose is never wrong and there are Koromon that way." Veemon said. They all ran in the direction Veemon pointed to and made it to the village.

"There it is the Koromon village." Benson said.

"Alright maybe they have something to eat." Natalie said and ran ahead, but when she got there Pagumon were there. "Huh who are they?"

"Digimon Analyzer (Biyomon's voice): There Pagumon, they are in training digimon that love to pull tricks.

"Wait a minute I smelled Koromon." Veemon said.

"Well not everything is right all the time." Patamon said and the Pagumon lifted Natalie and carried her away.

"Hey what are you doing?" Natalie said.

"Natalie!" Musuko said and ran after her.

"Hey put down my partner." Biyomon said and they all ran after her. They ran into a tower, but didn't see Natalie.

"How did they move so quickly?" Mason said.

"They must have went upstairs." Benson said.

"Hey what are you doing with me." Natalie said through some curtains.

"That's it." Musuko said. Benson saw a basket.

"No Musuko stop!" Benson said, but Musuko went through the last curtain.

"Natalie." Musuko said and blushed when he saw Natalie in a bath tub.

"Aw there's nothing like a hot bath for an athletic girl like me." Natalie said.

"Oh Natalie sorry." Mason said as he looked in and she turned around and covered herself.

"Aw haven't you guys ever heard of privacy." Natalie said and started throwing things.

"Natalie we came to see if you were okay." Musuko said and they both got hit in the head and Benson closed the curtain without looking.

"I believe I did say stop." Benson said as they were on the ground.

…..

A Few Hours Later

The kids were having dinner with the Pagumon.

"I can't believe you guys." Natalie said.

"We didn't know you were in a bathroom." Mason said.

"We thought they were doing something bad with you." Musuko said. The digimon were eating and the Pagumon were giving them welcome party saying "Welcome to our village we are glad you are here." Biyomon was suspicious.

"Somethings wrong I heard Pagumon were trouble making digimon." Biyomon said.

"Maybe it was just a rumor, look at what they are doing for us." Patamon said.

"What are you doing here?" Pagumon said.

"We were told there was a problem in Server so we're here to stop it. We ARE the digidestine." Musuko said.

"The digidestine!" Another Pagumon said.

"Then we are excited you are here." Another Pagumon said.

…..

Night

When everyone was sleeping a group of Pagumon went out.

"Where are they?" A Pagumon said.

"We're up here." The Pagumon turned to a tiny hill and saw Gazimon.

"Digimon Analyzer (Pagumon's voice): Gazimon, you guys are rookie digimon that aren't strong, but who am I to judge.

"So what's this about." A Gazimon said.

"We happen to know that the digidestine are in the village we took over." A Pagumon said.

"The digidestine, this better not be a trick." A Gazimon said.

"It isn't." A Pagimon said.

"Then I'll go let master Nyjomon said." Another Gazimon said and left.

…..

A Few Miles Away

The Gazimon made it to what look like a train with two carts. Inside a silo wet was checking a screen.

"Excellent things are going well."

"Master Nyjomon open up." Gazimon said banging on the side. The second cart opened up and it showed a digimon with a black top like Piedmon with black shoes, white pants, and a grey mask covering the top part of his head with long red hair.

Digimon Analyzer (Gazimon's voice): Nyjomon is a powerful ultimate with his attack Awful Thunder

"What is it?" Nyjomon said.

"The Pagumon have report that the digidestine are in the village." Gazimon said.

"The digidestine well then let's go say hello." Nyjomon said smirking. "Head for the village." He said over an intercom to the driver's cart. The second cart closed and was off to the village.

…

Meanwhile

Veemon was off in the woods.

"Something's wrong I know I smelled Koromon." Veemon said and smelled something again. "I smell Koromon again coming from that waterfall." He looked behind and saw Koromon in cages. "What's going on?" Then was zapped; when he fell there were Gazimon behind him chuckling.

…..

Morning

Everyone was looking for Veemon.

"Patamon anything?" Benson said.

"I can't find him through the sky." Patamon said. A group of Pagumon came to Musuko.

"Did you find him?" Musuko said.

"He's not by the waterfall." A Pagumon lied.

"Where could Veemon be this isn't like him to go off somewhere?" Musuko said.

"Hey guys come look at this." Natalie said and was referring to a Botamon on a rock.

"What is that?" Benson said.

"It's a Botamon, but what is it doing here?" Patamon said and the Pagumon were getting worried.

"What do you mean?" Mason said.

"Botamon digivolve to Koromon." Palmon said. The Pagumon were trying to sneak away, but Natalie caught them.

"Wait a minute I get it the Pagumon have been lying to us." Natalie said.

"You guys took Veemon didn't you?" Musuko said. Then they ran off.

"Let's check by the waterfall if they said he wasn't there then he might be." Benson said. They made it to the waterfall and saw Veemon and a bunch of Koromon locked up.

"Veemon." Musuko said.

"Musuko." Veemon said and the Gazimon turned to the kids.

"**Boom Bubble**." Patamon said.

"**Spiral Twister**." Biyomon said and both Gazimon were knocked out. They got the cages opened and everyone was free.

"I told you there were Koromon." Veemon said.

"I'll never dought your nose again." Patamon said.

"Digidestine." They checked outside and saw a huge Nyjomon, but was just a projection.

"Who is that?" Benson said.

"Digidestine I know you can hear me so listen." Nyjomon said. "I am Nyjomon and mark my words I will find you and destroy you."

"Great another crazy." Musuko said.

"You can run all you want; it will just make the hunt more interesting." Nyjomon said and put his hand out in front. "**Awful Thunder**." A bolt blast came from his hand and hit the waterfall having rocks fall and closing the opening. "The hunt is on."

"How are we suppose to get out?" Mason said.

"This way." A Koromon said and led them to another exit. "You can get away through here."

"Well guys we found the problem." Musuko said.

Ross's voice: Well it looks like there's a new enemy find out how they're going to deal with this guy on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	15. Dark Version

Chapter 15: Dark Version

Ross's Voice: Gennai left the kids when they landed on Server and the kids were heading to the Koromon Village, but met Pagumon that worked with this Nyjomon that wants to destroy the kids. They managed to get away, but now things are just getting started.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

The kids were walking through the desert after what happened with Nyjomon.

"I can't believe another bad digimon is after us." Mason said.

"It won't be easy to take him down like Ladydevimon." Benson said.

"I think I got that covered." Musuko said.

"What do you mean Musuko?" Veemon said.

"We just get you guys to become ultimates." Musuko said.

"That would be cool, but Musuko they can't do it whenever they want." Natalie said.

"Well we'll just have to get them there so get ready Veemon." Musuko said.

"I don't think I like where this is going." Veemon said. They settled near an oasis and Musuko was shoving food in Veemon's mouth.

"Come on eat." Musuko said.

"I'm trying." Veemon said with a full mouth and stomach.

"Eat all of it; since you get energy with food you have to eat more." Musuko said.

"Do you think he's over doing it?" Benson said.

"Even Veemon has to stop eating." Patamon said.

"Come on eat all this down." Musuko ordered.

"I can't eat anymore." Veemon said.

"It does like he's over doing it." Mason said and stepped on a cord. "What's this?"

"Look it seems to be going to that coliseum." Benson said.

"Let's check it out." Natalie said.

"Hey wait for me." Musuko said.

"Hey not so fast I have a full stomach." Veemon said as he tried to catch up to the others. When they got in they saw that the inside looked like a soccer field.

"It's a soccer field." Natalie said.

"I'm going to check it out." Musuko said as he went to check the place out.

"I'll wait here I can't move as much." Veemon said as he sat down.

"Why don't we play a game?" Natalie said.

"I'm more into basketball." Benson said.

"We don't even know how to play." Palmon said.

"Don't worry I'll explain it." Natalie said.

…

Nyjomon

On his screen there was a red dot blinking.

"It seems the digidestine are in my coliseum." Nyjomon said and smirked. "Well it is used for show and that's what I'll do."

…..

The Digidestine

"So now that you know how to play let's start." Natalie said and had the ball ready.

"Isn't Musuko going to play this is his game?" Mason said.

"I don't know he is acting different." Natalie said.

…..

Flashback

Musuko and Natalie were playing a game of soccer with an opposing school and Musuko had the ball.

"Musuko I'm open!" Natalie shouted.

"Go for it." Musuko said as he passed the ball and Natalie made the winning goal.

"Great Musuko I thought you would take the glory of scoring the winning goal yourself." Natalie said.

"I'm not like that and you know that." Musuko said.

End Of Flashback

…

"Now he's acting like he's not a team player. He's not thinking what's best for everyone." Natalie said.

"I'm sure he's fine let's just play." Benson said. They played and kicked the ball around.

"I got it." Biyomon said as she kicked the ball in the air.

"Nice kick." Natalie said, but Musuko kicked the ball into the stands.

"What are you guys doing?" Musuko said in angry tone. "This is no time for games we got a digimon to take care of and have to get our digimon to the ultimate form."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." Nyjomon said as he came on the screen. "It's you that will be taken care of."

"Yeah just give it your best shot." Musuko said.

"How about a taste of you own medicine." Nyjomon said and a Veedramon came from the stands with a black collar.

"Another Veedrmon big deal." Musuko said.

"Then how do you like this?" Nyjomon said and one of the goalie nets charged at the kids and pushed them to the other and locked them in. "Now chow down my pet." The Veedramon came for the kids.

"Veemon help us out!" Musuko said and Veemon was getting up.

"Veemon digivolve to….Veedramon"

The Veedramons were pushing at each other, but Mussuko's Veedramon was having difficulty.

"What's wrong with him?" Palmon said.

"He ate too much it slowed him down." Mason said.

"Well we got to get out of here or we'll be eaten or stomped." Benson said. The digimon used their attacks to tear the net and broke free and just in time because Nyjomon's Veedramon was thrown and crushed the nets.

"I got to get in there." Musuko said, but Natalie grabbed him by the wrist.

"You can't it's too dangerous." Natalie said.

"I have to get in there." Musuko said and broke free from her grip. Musuko's Veedramon was tossed into the stands. "Veedramon you have to digivolved." Veedramon struggled to get up.

"We've got to help him out." Benson said.

"Let's do it." Mason said as he held up his D3.

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Palmon digivolve to….Togemon"

Angemon and Togemon distracted the bad Veedramon.

"Come on get up will you." Musuko said. "I command you to digivolve."

…

Digivolving Scene

Musuko's D3 shot out a dark beam and created a dark cloud. It then created more dark beams.

…

The Fight

The beams hit Veedramon and glowed a dark color. Musuko was happy until he saw what he changed into. It looked like a black version of Exveemon.

"Who is that?" Natalie said.

"Oh no its Blackexveemon!" Biyomon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Biyomon's voice): Blackexveemon is a dangerous ultimate digimon that destroys everything with his V-Destroyer.

"Blackexveemonlisten to me and remain calm." Musuko said and, but was about to be stomp.

"I got you." Angemon said as he get him out of the way.

"What is going on here?" Nyjomon said. Blackexveemon grabbed Veedramon and threw him at the screen and it went blank.

…

Nyjomon

"What is going on?" Nyjomon said. "What is happening there?"

….

The Fight

Blackexveemon was wrecking everything.

"We have to stop him." Angemon said.

"I'm going in too." Biyomon said.

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

All three of them grabbed Blackexveemon.

"Hey big guy settle down will you." Togemon said.

"Be careful he's strong." Birdramon said. Blackexveemon shook them off.

"**V-Destroyer**." Blackexveemon blasted his beam from his chest and they turned into their rookie forms. Blackexveemon headed outside the coliseum and they all followed him. He began to smoke.

"His energy has run out." Biyomon said.

"He's Demiveemon." Musuko said. "Demiveemon are you okay?" He picked him up.

"I'm sorry I went crazy." Demiveemon said.

"No I'm sorry I pushed you too hard." Musuko said. "I'm sorry guys I went crazy all because I wanted to be stronger. I was a real jerk right, Natalie?"

"Yeah, I mean." Natalie said.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm sorry everyone." Musuko said.

Ross's voice: Well after that will Musuko be the same again. Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	16. Redeem

Chapter 16: Redeem

Ross's voice: When the kids were on the run from Nyjomon Musuko tried to get Veemon to the ultimate level. While in a coliseum they were attacked and Veedramon digivolved into Blackexveemon and was out of control until he ran out of energy and now Musuko is depressed.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

The kids were walking through the desert and were hot.

"Man it's hot out here." Mason said.

"Here's a thought take off the hoodie." Benson said.

"You okay Demiveemon?" Musuko said carrying him.

"I'll be alright." Demiveemon said.

"Are you going to be okay you seem like yourself again?" Natalie said.

"I'm still upset on what happened." Musuko said. Natalie placed her hand on him.

"It will be okay?" Natalie said. Then something came from the sand and it revealed to be a Snimon.

"It's a Snimon." Patamon said.

"Do you think it's the same one?" Mason said.

"He does look bigger than last time." Palmon said.

"**Twin Sickles**." Snimon said with two slashes from his scythes and they dodged out of the way.

"I got this." Demiveemon said.

"Demiveemon digivolve to…Veemon"

"Musuko I got to digivolve here." Veemon said, but Musuko was worried that if he did then it would be Blackexveemon all over again. "Musuko?" Snimon was about to strike him.

"Veemon look out!" Musuko said and rolled him out of the way.

"**Pixie Bomb**." After hearing that Snimon disappeared.

"Hey what happened?" Musuko said and a pink ball with wings and a staff came walking in front of them. "What's that a walking hairball?" He turned to face them.

Digimon Analyzer (Pixiemon's voice): I'm no hairball, I'm Pixiemon. I may be small, but I'm an ultimate and use these things called Pixie Bombs.

"You're a digimon?" Musuko said.

"I've heard of Pixiemon from my dad and he's a close friend." Benson said.

"Yes I know who you are." Pixiemon said. "and I have to say I'm not impressed with you two." Referring to Musuko and Veemon.

"What do you mean?" Musuko said.

"We can talk later right now come with me." Pixiemon said. Knowing they could trust him they followed him.

…

Nyjomon

"Master Nyjomon." A Gazimon said. "We've detected a disturbance near sector 7."

"Really then I say we check it out it could be the digidestine." Nyjomon said and was off.

…..

The Digidestine

They followed Pixiemon until they stopped.

"Pixiemon there is nothing here." Benson said.

"Give me a second." Pixiemon and used his staff to open a hole in the air.

"What is that?" Mason said.

"Just get inside quick." Pixiemon said and when they went through they were in a forest and the hole closed. They heard something on the outside and turned to see Nyjomon's train.

"Oh no it's Nyjomon." Biyomon said.

"Don't worry we're in a force field that covers this whole forest so he can't see us." Pixiemon said.

"What are we doing here?" Benson said.

"It will all be revealed when we get up there." Pixiemon said pointing to a mountain with his house at the top and the kids couldn't believe they had to climb a mountain that big. They made it to the top and were exhausted.

"Wow I never had to climb that many stairs." Palmon said.

"I don't see why we couldn't fly." Natalie said. They entered Pixiemon where he explained everything.

"I brought you here to help you in the fight with Nyjomon." Pixiemon said.

"How are you going to do that?" Mason said.

"I'll explain later right now clean this place up." Pixiemon said as he showed them buckets and rags.

"How is cleaning going to help us?" Biyomon said.

"Is this a joke you flying puff ball?" Natalie said in an anger tone.

"Clean and I'll explain everything else." Pixiemon said.

"I don't even clean my own room." Musuko said.

"Oh I got something else for you and your partner the rest of you clean." Pixiemon said and took Musuko and Veemon with him.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Mason said.

"I don't know, but we better get started because the sooner we start the sooner we finish." Benson said and all 6 of them began to clean the place up.

….

Pixiemon

"Here we are." Pixiemon said as they were at a cave.

"What are we doing here?" Msusko said.

"Just get in and you'll see." Pixiemon said.

"When do we come out?" Veemon said.

"You will when you know you can." Pixiemon said and flew off leaving them confused.

…..

Nyjomon

He was still moving around trying to find the digidestine.

"I don't understand where are they?" Nyjomon said. "There isn't any place they could hide. Oh well no matter where they are they won't hide for long.

…

Pixiemon's Home

The others finished cleaning and were sleeping except for Benson.

"Hey what are you doing up?" He turned around and saw Natalie.

"I was just thinking. What if we don't stop Nyjomon?" Benson said.

"We will if we work together." Natalie said. "How about we go for a walk that will get your mind off things?"

"Alright." Benson said. They went for a walk until they were at the edge of the field and it was morning.

"Looks like we made it to the end." Natalie said.

"Hey look a well." Benson said.

"Let's go maybe there's water." Natalie said.

"You really think there would be water in the desert?" Benson said.

"Come on couz it wouldn't hurt to check it out." Natalie said and went to check the well.

….

Nyjomon

There was a red dart blinking on his screen.

"There they are." Nyjomon said. "Send in Tyrannomon to barbecue them."

…

Benason And Natalie

"I told you there wouldn't be water." Benson said.

"Hey what's this?" Natalie said holding up a cord.

"That looks like the same thing we found at the coliseum." Benson said then Tyrannomon came behind them.

Digimon Analyzer (Benson's voice): I know that guy he's Tyrannomon. He's a champion digimon that breathes fire with his Blaze Blast.

Tyrannomon roared and both of them ran back to the forest.

…

Pixiemon

"Where are the other two?" Pixiemon said.

"I don't know they must have left when I was a sleep." Mason said then Pixiemon had a scarred look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"The barrier has been broken." Pixiemon said. They ran through the forest until they ran into Natalie and Benson.

"Guys what's wrong?" Mason said. Then Tyrannomon came behind the trees with a hole in the barrier behind him. "Never mind."

"We need Musuko where is he?" Benson said.

"Pixiemon where are they?" Patamon said.

"They should come back any moment." Pixiemon said.

…

Musuko And Veemon

They were out in a lake surrounded by mist in a canoe and they woke up.

"Where are we?" Musuko said.

"I thought we were in a cave." Veemon said. A house came in front of them.

"Veemon look it's my house." Musuko said. They entered and saw a younger version of Musuko and Davis.

"Musuko I have something for you." Davis said.

"What is it dad?" The younger Musuko said and Davis showed his old goggles.

"These are for you." Davis said. "These show you're a strong leader and brave. No matter what don't be afraid and never let anything bad get to you. When the time comes for you to protect the digital world never give up."

"I promise dad I won't." The younger Musuko said.

"That's it I get it." Musuko said.

"Get what?" Veemon said.

"I didn't let you digivolve earlier because I was worried that it would be Blackexveemon all over again." Musuko said. "Now I know I can't let that get to me." The house disappeared and there was a light. "Come on Veemon the others need us."

"Veemon digivolve to….Veedramon"

…..

The Fight

"Anyone have any ideas here?" Benson said as Tyrannomon was getting closer.

"I do fight." Musuko said as he came behind some plants with Veedramon and Veedramon went for Tyrannomon.

"**Blaze Blast**." Tyrannomon said as fire came from him, but didn't affect Veedramon. Veedramon grabbed him and started to lift him.

"Go Veedramon go." Patamon said.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Palmon said. Veedramon lifted him and flipped him down.

…..

Nyjomon

He was watching on the screen and lost Tyrannomon's signal.

"What again!" Nyjomon said. "They are really starting to annoy me. I'll have to take care of them myself."

….

The Digidstine

"Well looks like you're all better." Pixiemon said.

"I don't get it you said you would help us." Mason said.

"I did by getting your friend back to his normal self." Pixiemon said. "He just needed to redeem himself."

"Thanks for everything Pixxiemon because now that I'm myself again Nyjomon better watch out." Musuko said.

Ross's voice: Great Musuko is his energetic self, but will that help stop Nyjomon. Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	17. Tricky Data

Chapter 17: Tricky Data

Ross's voice: When the kids were attacked by Snimon they met Pixiemon. He said he help them in the fight with Nyjomon. While he took Musuko and Veemon to a cave Musuko realized that he shouldn't let a mistake get you down and just in time to help the others with Tyrannomon and were off again.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

The kids were heading for a canyon since there wasn't any other place to go.

"How long have we been walking through the desert?" Mason said.

"A few days." Benson answered.

"I can't take sand anymore I want some grass of something." Mason said.

"Hey check this out." Patamon said and went to a cave that was square shaped. They didn't know was that it was the one where T.K. found his crest.

"What is this place?" Natalie said.

"Maybe an Egyptian cave like in the movies." Musuko said.

"It's not Egyptian because these markings are from here in the digital world." Benson said referring to the marks on the wall. Then their D3s started going off.

"Hey what's going on?" Musuko said.

"They seem to be tracking something coming from the other side of the cave." Natalie said. They went to the other side and were in the mouth of a sphinx. When they were out they saw an upside down pyramid.

"How did they get a building like that?" Veemon said.

"A pyramid isn't a building exactly." Benson said.

"Whatever, it seems that our D3s are pointing to something inside." Musuko said. They headed to the pyramid to find a way in.

…..

Nyjomon

Nyjomon was waiting in his cart for the digidestine to appear.

"Where are those kids?" Nyjomon said to himself.

"Lord Nyjomon we found them." A Gazimon said. "They are in Sector 12."

"What head over there now?" Nyjomon shouted. "I can't let them in that pyramid."

…

"How are we suppose to get in?" Palmon said.

"Guys I think we have bigger problems." Natalie said. They turned around and saw Nyjomon's cart.

"Nyjomon, what's he doing here?" Musuko said. Nyjomon came out, but didn't see them.

"Spread out." He told his Gazimon. "The digidestine are around here since they were detected here."

"We better think of something or he's going to catch us." Benson said.

"Nyjomon's an ultimate so we won't have a chance if we fight." Natalie said.

"Sir I heard something over here." A Gazimon said. Nyjomon checked it out, but saw nothing.

"There's nothing here." Nyjomon said and while he wasn't looking.

"You Hu." Musuko said sticking his arm out of the pyramid and ducked down when Nyjomon turned around.

"If someone is playing tricks then they'll be sorry." Nyjomon said in an angry tone.

"What do you know a hidden door." Benson said.

"Let's keep it down he can still hear us." Natalie whispered.

"Looks like whatever our D3s are reacting to its deeper inside." Mason said. They went deeper into the pyramid until they hit an electric fence.

"Great we're gonna have to go around." Benson said.

"Our D3s say whatever it is we're looking for is just on the other side." Musuko said.

"Well maybe we can turn it off." Veemon said then tripped through the fence.

"The fence is fake." Mason said.

"That means we can go through." Biyomon said.

"Veemon's lucky that was fake; I'm serious be careful." Natalie said. They went through the fence and heard Gazimon.

"It's lucky we found that door." A Gazimon said to another.

"Shh look another door that blends into the wall." Benson said. When the Gazimon passed Musuko jumped through the door and scarred the others.

"Hey rabbit heads over here." Musuko said and jumped through the door before they turned around. When he was on the other side he was laughing.

"Musuko are you crazy you could have had us caught." Natalie said.

"Don't worry Natalie." Musuko said. "Let's keep going we're almost there." They walked until they found what looked like a lab.

"Looks like we're here for whatever we're looking for." Mason said.

"What are we even looking for?" Palmon said.

"I guess we'll know when we get in." Musuko said.

"I don't know about this what if it's a trap." Natallie said.

"I don't think so or Nyjomon would have got us by now." Benson said.

"That's right I'm the reason you're here." They saw a Datamon in a glass case.

"Who is that?" Musuko said.

Digimon Analyzer (Patamon's voice): That's Datamon; he's a rookie, but he's smart since he makes it up for his size.

"I am glad you are here." Datamon said.

"How did you get us here?" Natalie said.

"I was able to create a signal strong enough for your D3s to detect and that led you to me." Datamon said.

"How did you get in there?" Biyomon asked.

"Nyjomon." Datamon answered and everyone was listening now. "I tried to fight him one time, but I was damage and taken prisoner since he was so much stronger. Please release me and I will help you in the fight."

"I don't know guys you think we can trust him?" Natalie said.

"How do we release you?" Musuko said.

"Just pull the lever on the wall." Datamon said pointing to the lever.

"Musuko I don't know about this." Natalie said.

"He's in a cage what other proof do you need? You're being such a worried wort today." Musuko said.

"Musuko listen to me will you." Natalie said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." They turned and saw Nyjomon.

"Well you're not me and I'm glad for that." Musuko said.

"Did you really think you could hide from me, anyway Datamon is lying to you." Nyjomon said.

"That has to prove Datamon is on our side." Musuko said.

"I'm not letting you free him." Nyjomon said.

"Guys quick digivolve." Benson said.

"Veemon digivolve to…Veedramon"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon"

"Don't even try anything." Nyjomon said. They fought hard, but Nyjomon was too strong.

"Datamon get ready to be free." Musuko said. He pulled the lever and Datamon was free because the cage opened up.

"You fool you don't know what you've done." Nyjomon said.

"**Meteor Wings**." Birdramon said, but Nyjomon avoided the fireballs.

"**Awful Thunder**." Nyjomon said and his bolt blast hit Birdramon that she hit the wall and turned back to Biyomon.

"Biyomon are you okay?" Natalie said.

"She will be, but not for long." Datamon said as he jumped and grabbed both the girls.

"What are you doing?" Natalie said.

"I warned you kids." Nyjomon said. "Datamon is a bad digimon that tried to take over my place one time and he could make everything his. That's why I had him locked up."

"You did trick us so we would free you." Benson said.

"That's right and these two will give me the power I need." Datamon said as he carried both of them off.

"Hey get back here." Musuko said as he with Mason and Benson ran after him.

"You kids aren't going anywhere." Nyjomon said as he tried to go after him.

"And neither are you." Angemon said as he and the other digimon got in his way.

"Natalie hang on we're coming." Musuko said.

"Musuko stop." Benson said as another electric fence was in front of them. "It's too dangerous to go after them now."

"Benson we have to save her." Musuko said, but Benson hold him back.

"Musuko there's no way to tell if this one is a fake." Mason said.

"I have to save Natalie." Musuko said.

"Musuko listen!" Benson said and that had Musuko stop since he realized he wasn't listening to Natalie and that had get caught.

"I-I can't move." Musuko said. They went back to the digimon and to get away. When they got back the digimon were nearly down.

"I'm through wasting my time." Nyjomon said.

"Guys come on we have to go." Benson said.

"I'm on it." Veedramon said. "**Cutter Shoot**." His attacked had metal from the roof fall on Nyjomon giving them time to get away.

….

The Boys

They were back in the sphinx and Musuko was upset.

"It's all my fault." Musuko said.

"It's okay it's not your fault." Mason said.

"I should have listen to her I was an idiot." Musuko said.

"It will be okay we'll get her back." Benson said. "The question is how?"

Ross's voice: How are they going to get back Natalie and Biyomon and at the same time deal with Nyjomon because it looks like he's not leaving? Find out on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	18. Ultimate Unleashed

Chapter 18: Ultimate Unleashed

Ross's voice: Musuko and the others found a cave that had markings of the digital world in it and found an upside down pyramid because their d3s detected something in it. It was a trick by Datamon so he could get free. He kidnapped Natalie and Biyomon and Musuko's taking it hard. It's like he's in love with her.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

The boys made a fire to keep warm in the desert at night. They were also thinking on how to get Natalie back.

"How are we going to get Natalie back if Datamon knows every inch of that place?" Mason said.

"I don't know, but we will get her back." Benson said.

"We have to get her back and I'll do what it takes." Musuko said.

"Is it me or is he more worried than us?" Veemon whispered.

"I guess he's still blaming himself for Natalie getting caught." Palmon whispered.

"So how do we get her back?" Musuko said.

"We also have to deal with Nyjomon because there is no way he'll let us back in." Mason said.

"Guys I think I have a plan." Benson said.

…

Natalie

Natalie woke up and she was strapped to a table.

"Where am I?" Natalie said.

"Oh good you're awake." Datamon said by a computer.

"What do you want with me? Where's Biyomon?" Natalie said in angry tone. Datamon pressed a button and Biyomon came out of the wall strapped to it.

"With Biyomon's power by my side I'll show Nyjomon who's in charge." Datamon said.

"Dream on Biyomon will never listen to you." Natalie said.

"I figure that which is why I have this." Datamon said. He pressed another button and scanned Natalie. Then a clone of her appeared next to Datamon. "Once I get this clone to 100% Biyomon will obey her."

….

The Boys

They were watching through the sphinx and saw Gazimon and Tyrannomon guarding the pyramid.

"Figures Nyjomon would be guarding that pyramid." Mason said.

"Don't worry I plan for that." Benson said. "Musuko while we have them busy you get in and rescue Natalie."

"I'm on it." Musuko said.

"Wait till I give the signal." Benson said. When they got closer they saw Nyjomon, but luckily he didn't see them.

"Those kids won't get on now." Nyjomon said.

"Sir what about the one inside?" A Gazimon asked.

"I'll take care of her and Datamon later." Nyjomon said.

"You guys ready?" Musuko said and everyone nodded yes.

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Palmon digivolve to….Togemon"

Angemon and Togemon came out and attacked taking down the Tyrannomon.

"Sir it's the digidestine!" Gazimon said.

"Come and get us, that is if you can." Mason said waving his butt at him.

"I'll teach you to mock me boy." Nyjomon said. Benson and Mason got him to move away from the pyramid giving Musuko and Veemon the opportunity to move into the pyramid.

"I got a lock on Natalie's D3." Musuko said. "Come on Veemon." They both ran as fast as they could down the hall.

…..

Benson And Mason

"**Hand Of Faith**." Angemon said.

"**Needle Spread**." Togemon said. They both did the best they could, but Nyjomon was an ultimate and too powerful.

"You really think you can beat me?" Nyjomon said rhetorically. "I am confused on where the one with the Veemon is unless." He realized what was going on. "You're only stalling me for him to save that girl." He was going to run back, but Togemon and Angemon got in the way.

"We won't let you." Angemon said.

"You have to get through us." Togemon said.

"Very well." Nyjomon said "**Awful Thunder**." He blasted both of them and they turned back into their rookie forms and headed back to the pyramid.

"You think we gave Musuko enough time?" Mason said.

"I hope so." Benson said.

….

Musuko

Musuko and Veemon came down a pile of stairs until they reached an electric fence.

"Great not another one of these." Musuko said.

"Do you think we should we find a way around." Veemon said.

"I don't know it could be a fake." Musuko said.

"You want me to test it out?" Veemon said.

"No I'll do it." Musuko said. "I have to face myself to become a man; that's what my uncle Tai told me for when I have to have courage."

"I think I get what you're saying, go for it." Veemon said. Musuko was nervous at first, but he used his courage and was putting his hand out.

"I can do this. I can do anything." Musuko told himself. He put his hand in front and it went through. "It's a fake."

"Way to go." Veemon said. Then Nyjomon busted through the ceiling.

"I was wondering where you went." Nyjomon said.

"Musuko go on a head I'll buy you some time." Veemon said.

"Veemon digivolve to…Veedramon"

Veedramon was giving Musuko the time he needed. Musuko went through the fence and was in the lab Datamon had Natalie.

"Natalie are you okay?" Musuko said.

"That's not Natalie." Biyomon said. Musuko turned and saw the real Natalie and Biyomon. "That's a fake Datamon created."

"I'm over here Musuko." Natalie said on the table.

"There's nothing you can do now to stop me." Datamon said as he got Natalie's D3 out and was handing it to the clone.

"Oh no you don't you Walking Can." Musuko said and grabbed her D3.

"If I can't have it then no one can." Datamon said as he pushed a button and the floor opened up and Natalie was falling in, but Musuko caught her. Datamon got closer to them. "Here let me give you a hand." He stretched out his arms and grabbed them "Did you really think you can get away?"

"I can when Natalie has this." Musuko said as he dropped her D3 and she caught it.

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

Birdramon got a hold of the kids and Veedramon and Nyjomon came through.

"Datamon!" Nyjomon said.

"Birdramon this way." Veedramon said and they were heading out. Nyjomon ignored them and paid attention to Datamon.

"Without them this thing is useless." Datamon said as the clone disappeared.

"I've had it with you; time I finished you off." Nyjomon said.

"We'll see about that." Datamon said and jumped on his face. Nyjomon tried to get him off, but fell into the hole.

…

The Digidestine

Veedramon and Birdramon came out of the pyramid.

"Alright Musuko you got her." Benson said.

"Did you guys missed me?" Natalie joked, but then the pyramid exploded. Nyjomon then came out connected to a giant floating ball of wires.

"Did you guys miss me?" Nyjomon said.

"Not again." Mason said.

"It looks like he got stronger too." Palmon said.

"You bet I did." Nyjomon said. Birdramon set the kids down and went to fight.

"**Meteor Wings**." She said, but didn't affect him. Nyjomon then shot lightning and Birdramon was hit turning back to Biyomon.

"How are we suppose to stop him?" Patamon said.

"Check this out." Nyjomon said. "**Distortion Orb**." He created a blue orb and Veedramon ducked down and it missed. "I have more power than I ever had."

"I'm not afraid of him." Musuko said. "He may have more power, but I know we can beat him." He and Veedramon ran at him to fight. "Get down here and fight like a mon!"

"You're brave, but that won't help you." Nyjomon said and shot another blast of lightning at Veedramon.

"I know we can beat you. Me and my friends can do anything." Musuko said and his D3 glowed with the Crest Of Miracles glowing on his chest.

"Musuko I can feel your power, I can digivolve." Veedramon said.

…

Digivolving Scene

Musuko's D3 had the Crest Of Miracles was on his screen. The beam expanded with the crest spinning and flipping in it.

"Veedramon digivolve to"

Veedramon's white part of his body turned to yellow then grew red wings with his hands turning to claws.

"Aeroveedramon"

….

The Fight

Areoveedramon was standing there and everyone was impressed.

"What, what is this?" Nyjomon said.

"That has to be Veemon's ultimate form." Benson said.

Digimon Analyzer (Patamon's voice): Aeroveedramon is and ultimate level digimon that launches a V from his wings called V-Wing Blade and shoots a powerful arrow shape blast called V-Arrow Shot.

"Nyjomon is everyone's enemy, take him down." Musuko said. Veedramon charged at him and tackled him.

"You may be an ultimate, but that's not stopping me." Nyjomon said. "**Distortion Orb**." He launched another orb, but Aeroveedramon slashed it.

"**V-Arrow Shot**." Aeroveedramon shot an arrow blast from his mouth and hit the wired ball and Nyjomon was pulled into a vortex.

"No this can't be happening." Nyjomon said before he was pulled in. The others were a safe distance, but Musuko was being pulled in.

"Musuko!" Aeroveedramon said and caught him with his claw.

"Don't let go of me Aeroveedramon." Musuko said.

"I won't, but who's got me." Aeroveedramon said and they were both pulled in.

"Musuko!" Mason said.

"Where did he go?" Benson said.

"Come back!" Natalie shouted.

…..

Musuko

Musuko and Demiveemon had astonished looks because of where they were.

"I'm back in the real world." Musuko said.

Ross's voice: Musuko is back in the real world, but how will he get back to the others, you'll have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	19. Get Back

Chapter 19: Get Back

The boys had a plan to get back Natalie. While Benson and Mason distracted Nyjomon Musuko went to get her back. When he rescued her Nyjomon came with more power that is until Veedramon digivolve to Aeroveedramon and when he defeated Nyjomon Musuko and Aeroveedramon were back in the real world.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Musuko and Demiveemon couldn't believe they were in the real world.

"I can't believe it I'm home." Musuko said.

"Hey Musuko have you noticed I'm not Aeroveedramon, I'm Demiveemon." Demiveemon said.

"This is weird, how did we get here?" Musuko said.

"That vortex must have brought us through the barrier." Demiveemon said.

"Well while we're here let's head home. My parents will be glad to see us." Musuko said.

…..

The Motomiya's

Musuko was at the front door of his beach house to see his family.

"Well here goes." Musuko said as he opened the door. "Hello mom, dad, Koji." He noticed there was only one pair of shoes at the door.

"Musuko is that you?" Koji said as he came from the corner from the top of the stairs in his yellow pajamas. "Your back!" He said as he ran down the stairs and hugged him. "Does this mean the others are back?"

"Not exactly any way how are you feeling when I last saw you, you had a cold." Musuko said as he felt his forehead.

"I'm feeling better actually." Koji said.

"It's good to see you again Demiveemon, wait how did you turn to your training form?" Salamon said.

"It's a long story." Demiveemon said.

"Where are mom and dad?" Musuko said.

"They went shopping a few minutes ago." Koji said. Musuko settle into home until his parents got home.

"This is great and all, but I have to get back to the digital world." He said to himself lying on the couch while the others were playing. He noticed something on the news.

"Mysterious phenomenons are appearing all over the world." The news guy said. What they didn't see on the cameras is digimon, but Musuko did.

"That's weird they don't see the digimon on the screen." Musuko said.

"It is strange; we seem to be the only people who can." Koji said. Then there was a strange noise.

"What was that?" Salamon said.

"Sounds like it came from outside." Demiveemon said.

"Koji stay here I'll check it out." Musuko said. He got to a balcony and saw a pink Shellmon coming from the ocean. "It's Shellmon, he's heading to the city." Musuko ran back inside and got his shoes. "Koji stay here, come on Demiveemon." He ran out of the house and heading to Shellmon.

"What's Shellmon doing here?" Demiveemon said.

"I don't know, but we better do something." Musuko said. Then he disappeared. "Where did he go?" Then the ground began to shake and yellow Monzaemon came up. "Now Monzaemon?"

"This is strange. The people don't even seem to notice him." Demiveemon said.

"Come we can't let him out of our site." Musuko said and ran after Monzaemon.

"I don't get it what is he doing?" Demiveemon said.

"I don't know maybe we'll find out." Musuko said, but Monzaemon vanished. "How a bear that big disappeare?"

"Musuko is that you?" He turned around and saw his other friends and the adults.

"Mom, Dad." Musuko said.

"I don't believe it your back." Kari said as she dropped her grocery bags and hugged her son.

"Are the others back?" Matt said.

"No it's a long story." Musuko said.

"Musuko!" Koji shouted as he was running to him.

"Koji what are you doing here I told you to stay home." Musuko said.

"I wanted to help." Koji said.

"This is dangerous." Musuko said.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"Did you not see the Shellmon and Monzaemon that disappeared?" Musuko said. Demiveemon then notice a green Ogremon across the street.

"Musuko it's Ogremon." Demiveemon said and turned around.

"That's weird the people don't even notice him." Musuko said.

"This is just like when I got back before Kari joined us." Tai said.

"Maybe if we wait he'll disappear too." Musuko said, but Ogremon came charging at them and slammed his club to the ground.

"Muduko, Koji are you okay?" Kari said.

"Where's Demiveemon?" Musuko said.

"Up there." Salamon said with Ogremon and Demiveemon jumping up a building. "He's trying to fight him. Ogremon was trying to slam down at him, but Demiveemon jumped from building to building.

"Demiveemon you can't beat him like the way you are you have to digivolve." Musuko said.

"I can't until you use your D3." Demiveemon said.

"I don't know how to use it in the real world." Musuko said. Ogremon slammed at Demiveemon and was falling. "Demiveemon digivolve." His D3 began to glow.

"Demiveemon digivolve to….Veemon"

A dimensional rift began to open.

"Hey what's happening?" Ross said.

"It's a dimensional rift that will lead to the digital world." Tai said.

"Veemon get him through there." Musuko said.

"**V-Head Butt**." Veemon said and pushed him into the rift.

"Come on Veemon we got to go through too." Musuko said.

"What Musuko are you serious?" Kari said.

"I got to back for the others and whatever is going on in the digital world I have to stop it." Musuko said.

"Then I want to come." Koji said.

"We're all going for our kids." Matt said without any arguments they all got their digivices and D3s and went through the rift.

…

The Digital World

They were all in the desert where Musuko went through the vortex.

"We're back, but now what?" Veemon said.

"First things first, we have to find the others." Musuko said.

Ross's voice: Now that Musuko and Veemon are back in the digital world with the parents will they be able to find the others. Find out on Digimon Digital monsters.


	20. Vile Liar

Chapter 20: Vile Liar

Ross's voice: Musuko and Demiveemon found themselves back on earth. When they saw that Koji was all better from his cold they saw digimon were appearing and disappearing. They went through a dimensional rift with the others and are back in the digital world to find the others.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Everyone was in a forest now when they got out of the desert.

"I don't see a signal of the others yet." Musuko said.

"I hope they are okay." Kari said.

"They're strong kids and they have their digimon. I'm sure they're fine." Davis said.

"Hey I got a signal." Musuko said with a dark green dot on his D3.

"I see it too who is it?" Cassie said.

"That green dot has to be Benson." Musuko said.

"Which way is he?" T.K. said.

"He's this way." Musuko said and ran to the signal. "He should be around here somewhere."

"Hey look over there." Koji said.

"It's Patamon." T.K. said with Benson's Patamon sleeping on the ground with his D3. They all ran to see if he was okay. "Patamon are you alright?" Patamon then woke up.

"T.K. it's you." Benson's Patamon said.

"We're all here." Musuko said.

"Musuko, Veemon you're back." Patamon said.

"What happen? Where's Benson?" T.K. said.

"I think he's with his new friend." Patamon said.

"What new friend?" Musuko said.

"It happened while you were gone." Patamon said. What happened was a few days ago in the digital world.

….

The Story

"We all searched for you guys, but had no trace of you." Patamon narrated.

"This is crazy how are we suppose to find them?" Mason said.

"We can't give up, they're out there somewhere." Benson said.

"While we were resting Natalie and Biyomon snuck away." Patamon narrated.

"Shouldn't we tell the others?" Biyomon said.

"I think it's better if we did it ourselves." Natalie said and Patamon woke up.

"We're going to look for Musuko." Natalie said and was off.

"When it was morning Benson, Mason, Palmon, and I went searching for Natalie, but we were in the same situation." Patamon narrated. "It wasn't long until Mason went on his own leaving just me and Benson." Benson and Patamon were now at a dock by an abandon amusement park.

"I don't get it. Why did the others leave us?" Patamon said.

"We just had different ideas." Benson said.

"Hey kid what's bugging you." Benson turned around and saw a Vilemon flying around.

"Who are you?" Benson said.

Digimon Analyzer (Patamon's voice): He's Vilemon; he's a rookie digimon that is vile in looks and attitude since he plays tricks.

"I use to play tricks, but I'm friendly now so what's wrong." Vilemon said.

"I guess I'm just down since my friends aren't around." Benson said.

"Really by any chance is one a blonde girl with a Biyomon because I saw her go across the water." Vilemon said.

"That sounds like my cousin Natalie." Benson said.

"Benson don't talk to him he's just playing tricks." Patamon said.

"I'm not I'll even go get her for you." Vilemon said and went across the water.

"Then again I could be wrong, maybe he has change." Patamon said.

"We waited for a couple ours until he came back." Patamon narrated and Vilemon came back.

"Well where is she?" Benson said.

"She told me she doesn't want anything to do with you." Vilemon said and that got to Benson. "She told me she left you because she doesn't want anything to do with you because you're hopeless. You don't believe in anything."

"She said that?" Benson said in a sad tone.

"Don't believe him Benson Natalie would never say that." Patamon said.

"Hey I only speak the truth." Vilemon said and Benson started to cry.

"No that can't be." Benson said and started to run.

"Benson come back." Patamon said as he went after him.

"I tried to cheer him up, but he was upset." Patamon narrated. It was close to sunset and Patamon was by the lake.

"Hey what's with you?" He turned around and saw Vilemon.

"You are I know Natalie would never say that especially about her cousin." Patamon said.

"Yeah so, what are you going to do about it you Flying Rodent?" Vilemon said and Patamon shot a boom bubble that knock him down, then Benson came.

"Patamon what did you do that for?" Benson said.

"Benson he has been lying to you." Patamon said.

"Why would I do that when you are so sad?" Vilemon said.

"Patamon apologize right now." Benson said.

"No way, not to him." Patamon said.

"You know what I'm through with all this craziness." Benson said. "I don't want to be a part of this anymore." He threw his D3 at Patamon and ran away.

End Of Story

…

"I thought he was just upset when he said that." Benson's Patamon said.

"Something's not right here Natalie would never say that." Matt said.

"I think we should talk with this new friend of his." Musuko said. "Where is he?"

"Still at the amusement park with Vilemon." Patamon said and they all went to the park.

…..

The Park

Vilemon and Benson were riding the Ferris wheel.

"This is so much fun." Vilemon said.

"Yeah whatever." Benson said not as excited. "I hope Patamon is okay."

"Hey why don't we try something else?" Vilemon said.

"Okay." Benson said. They went on a mini car ride that was fast. Vilemon was screaming, but Benson wasn't having so much fun.

"Hey what's up aren't you having fun?" Vilemon said.

"I can't stop thinking about Patamon." Benson said.

"Forget him already will you." Vilemon said.

"Benson where are you!?" Benson heard his father.

"Dad." Benson said and ran to the sound. Everyone was screaming for Benson until he showed up. "Hey guys here I am."

"Benson there you are." T.K. said as he got down and hugged his son.

"Hey man what's up." Musuko said.

"Musuko you're back." Benson said.

"We were worried about you." His Patamon said.

"Patamon did you come to apologize?" Benson said.

"Not to that Vile Vilemon." Patamon said.

"Hey where's the party?" Vilemon said.

"So you're the Vilemon Patamon told us about." Ross said.

"Vilemon these are my friends and my dad." Benson said.

"Hi there, why don't I get us something to eat." Vilemon said.

…

Vilemon

"Great those guys are here." Vilemon said and notice a bunch of mushrooms. "Those are the Mushrooms of forgetfulness one bite of these will have those guys forget everything, perfect." He said while grinning.

….

The Others

"Hey I'm back and I brought Mushrooms that are not poisones." Vilemon said with a bunch of them.

"Mushrooms, I usually stomp them." Ross said.

"Well you'll like these." Vilemon said.

"Hey why don't I cook them?" Matt said. He cooked up the mushrooms and Vilemon was getting impatient.

"They look good." Musuko's Veemon said. "Oh got to use the little digimon's room." He said and ran off.

"Don't forget to wash your hands." Kari said. Veemon was right by the restroom when he noticed the same kind of mushrooms. "Hey more of those mushrooms."

"Don't eat them; those are the mushrooms of forgetfulness that will make you forget everything with one bite."

"That voice sounded like Natalie, wait a minute. Guys don't eat the mushrooms." Veemon said as he ran back to the others. When he was gone Biyomon and Natalie came out of a bush.

"Seem to be done." Matt said.

"Great I was getting hungry." Benson said.

"You know these mushrooms seem familiar." T.K. said.

"I know what you mean." Tai said then Veemon came around when Benson was about to take a bite.

"Wait don't eat that mushroom." Veemon said and took the Mushroom from Benson.

"Veemon calm down there's plenty for everyone." Musuko said.

"These mushrooms will make you forget everything with a bite." Veemon said.

"I thought these looked familiar Demidevimon tried the same trick." T.K said.

"That can't be true." Benson said.

"It isn't he's just being silly." Vilemon said.

"I'm not look he's not having any." Veemon said.

"That's because I'm not hungry." Vilemon said getting nervous.

"Well have just one bite and prove me wrong." Veemon said as he tossed the mushroom, but Vilemon used his wing to deflect it.

"Okay you know what I'm getting tired of this." Vilemon said.

"What are you talking about?" Benson said.

"I was never your friend I only pretended." Vilemon said and that upset Benson.

"How dare you lie to my son." T.K. said.

"Well time to take you guys down, Marinedevimon." Vilemon said and Marinedevimon came from the dock.

Digimon Analyzer (T.K.'s voice): Marinedevimon is and ultimate digimon that will crush anything with his tentacles.

"Marinedevimon crush them." Vilemon ordered and Marine devimon was swinging his tentacles everywhere.

"We gotta stop him." Veemon said and Patamon agreed.

"Veemon digivolve to…Veedramon"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon"

Veedramon charged at Marinedevimon and Angemon flew at him.

"**Hand Of Faith**." Angemon said, but it didn't affect Marinedevimon. Then he was hit by a tentacle and slammed into the Ferris wheel. He did the same to Veedramon.

"Veedramon you got to digivolve again." Musuko said.

"Veedramon digivolve to….Aeroveedramon."

"When did Veemon reached the ultimate form?" Kari said.

"How about that Davis your son reached the ultimate for without DNA digivolving." Ross said.

"Shut up." Davis said annoyed.

"**V-Wing Blade**." Aeroveedramon said and launched a blue V and slammed to Marinedevimon. Then Marinedevimon launched oil from his mouth and Aeroveedramon hit the ground.

"Aeroveedramon get up." Musuko said.

"I'm trying, but my wings are wet in oil and I'm slipping." Aeroveedramon said as he slipped.

"He's an ultimate we can't beat him." Benson said.

"Benson you have to have hope." Angemon said.

'Angemon is right I have to have hope. I have to fight for everyone.' Benson thought, than the Crest Of Hope appeared on his chest. Marinedevimon was about to slam one of his tentacles on Benson.

"Benson!" Angemon shouted as he flew to him

…

Digivolving Scene

The Crest Of Hope appeared on Benson's D3 screen and the beam expanded with the crest in it.

"Angemon digivolve to"

Angemon grew more wings and armor with his helmet changing. His staff turned to a wrist band that becomes a sword.

"Magnaangemon"

…

The Fight

Magnaangemon picked up Benson and got him out of the way.

"Are you okay?" Magnaangemon said.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Vilemon." Benson said as he hugged him.

"It's alright now I'll take care of this." Magnaangemon said as he flew up.

Digimon Analyzer (T.K.'s voice): Magnaangemon is an ultimate that holds the sword Excalibur for his Excalibur Slash and Gate Of Destiny.

Marinedevimon tried to hit Magnaangemon, but he used his sword and sliced it.

"Uh Oh I better get going." Vilemon said as he flew away.

"**Excalibur Slash**." Magnaangemon said as he launched a slash blast from his sword and turned Marinedevimon into data.

…

Vilemon

"This isn't good here." Vilemon said, than a burst of fire appeared. "Oh hello master." He said scarred.

….

After the fight everything settled down.

"Well now that we found Benson we have to find the others." Ross said.

"That was so cool how you became an ultimate." Benson said.

"I did because you had hope." Patamon said.

"Hey Veemon how did you know about those mushrooms?" Musuko said.

"A voice told me." Veemon said. Musuko was about to ask about that when his D3 went off. "Hey I got another signal."

"I got one too." Benson said. "That light green dot has to be Mason and he's across the water."

"Well we know where we're heading." Musuko said.

Ross's voice: Well now that Patamon can reach the ultimate level what will happen next and who is Vilemon's master. Keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters to find out.


	21. Sing Stubborn

Chapter 21: Sing Stubborn

Ross's voice: When the others returned Benson's Patamon told about Vilemon. When Benos found out the truth Vilemon sent Marinedevimon. When Benson got his hope up Angemon digivolved to Magnaangemon and turned Marinedevimon to sushi.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Everyone was on a boat they found at the park to get Mason since they found his signal.

"Mason isn't that much further." Musuko said.

"I hope my baby is okay." Mimi said.

"Something tells me he is look." Tai said pointing to a Gekomon castle. "Mimi isn't that the same castle where you were the princess?"

"It is!" Mimi said.

"Mimi use to be princess there. Does that make Mason the prince?" Ross said.

"Maybe we'll find out because we're about to land." Matt said and landed on the island. They climb the stairs and were at the front door.

"It's been so long since I've been here I wonder if the Gekomon and Otamamon will remember me." Mimi said.

"Well let's go in and see." Musuko said. The door opened and they saw Gekomon and Otamamon running everywhere.

"Are these the digimon you said mommy?" Tyson said.

Digimon Analyzer (Mimi's voice): Yes, that one is Gekomon that use their tongues to play the tubas around their neck.

Digimon Analyzer (Palmon's voice): The other ones are Otamamon that love to hop and swim since they're like tadpoles.

"Hi everyone I'm back!" Mimi shouted.

"It's Princess Mimi." A Gekomon said.

"It's so great to see you again." An Otamamon said.

"We love to chat, but we have work to do for the prince." Gekomon said.

"There's a prince here now?" Mimi said.

"Everyone here comes the prince." Otamamon said.

"Wow we get to meet the prince maybe he can get me to be treated royal." Uria said. When the prince came everyone was surprised.

"It's Mason." Everyone said with him in a fancy outfit.

"Oh this is a surprise. How's it going everyone?" Mason said. They went up to his room and Musuko and Benson were in.

"Mason why are you the prince?" Musuko said.

"Let's just say I'm a lucky guy." Mason said.

"Well this is great and all, but we need to go." Benson said.

"Go what do you mean?" Mason said.

"The digital world and the real world are in danger, we need you." Musuko said.

"Forget it I'm not leaving." Mason said.

"What Mason." Benson said.

"Did I hear right, he's not leaving?" Ross said.

"That's right." Ken said.

"This isn't like Mason." Mimi said.

"Mason is everything okay?"

"Hey it's his Palmon." Musuko's Veemon said.

"A voice of reason." Musuko said.

"Something you need." Benson said and Palmon came behind the door in a dress.

"No not you too." Musuko's Veemon said.

"I couldn't help myself." Palmon said.

"Well change into your normal clothes and let's get going." Musuko said.

"I told you I'm not leaving Musuko; I'm not giving this up." Mason said.

"I never knew Uria had a twin." Cody whispered.

"Well I'm not leaving this spot until you come with us." Musuko said as he sat on the ground and Veemon and Patamon joined him. Then Mason rang a bell.

"Is there a problem?" A Gekomon said.

"Get these people out of here." Mason said. The Gekomon picked up the boys and the digimon and carried them out. The others ran after them, but Mimi stayed behind.

"Mason what has got into you?" She whispered and went with the others. The Gekomon tossed them out.

"This is unbelievable." Musuko said.

"I know Mason is living the life I dreamed about." Uria said.

"Uria that is not the issue here." Cody said.

"That didn't seem like Mason." Benson said.

"I wonder what turned him into s spoil stubborn brat." Musuko said.

"We can tell you." A Gekomon said. They took them to a room outside the castle and showed them a stage with a sleeping Shogungekomon.

"Isn't that the same big guy that Mimi tried to wake up?" Joe said.

"Yes you see with her gone we figured we try someone else to wake him up because it was a rotten time." Gekomon said. "Here's what happen."

…

Flashback

"A digimon told us where we could find a voice to wake up ShogunGekomon." Gekomon narrated with Vilemon talking to them at the front door. "We found him and he tried to sing." Mason was trying to sing the song Mimi sang.

"Sorry I forgot the words." Mason said. They gave him a feast so that he would remember the words.

End Of Flashback

…..

"We gave him everything he asked for, but he hasn't sang." Gekomon said.

"He's acting like I did when I was here." Mimi said.

"This is all Vilemon's doing." Benson said.

…..

Vilemon

"Everything is going as plan master." Vilemon said to a shadow figure in fire.

"Are you sure everything is going well at the palace?"

"With the way the kid is acting he'll never show his true power." Vilemon said.

"You better hope so for your sake."

…..

The Palace

"Mimi you woke him up last time." Joe said.

"But that was about 30 years ago. I'm not the singer I use to be." Mimi said.

"It's possible that since Mason is Mimi's child that he might be the only one to wake him up." Izzy said.

"I think I have an idea." They turned and saw Palmon.

….

Mason's Balcony

"So Mason will be singing and won't even know it." Cassie said.

"Just hope he doesn't scream in your ear like what happened to me." Tai said. Inside Palmon had a karaoke set hooked up to a recorder and Mason came in.

"What's this?" Mason said.

"It's a karaoke set." Palmon said.

"I know, but what is it doing here?" Mason asked.

"I just thought I could hear you sing, please just for me." Palmon said. Mason took the microphone. "Thanks now feel the music, feel the beat." Palmon said as she started the music.

"Is it working Musuko?" Benson said and he nodded yes with the recorder working, but Mason noticed the wire.

"What's that for? I see." Mason said and screamed in the microphone and screamed in Musuko's ears since he had headphones. They were all locked up. "That will teach you to trick me."

"Mason this is crazy." Musuko said.

"Young man when we get home you're in big trouble." Tai said.

"You can't do this we're your family." Mimi said.

"I can do whatever I want now." Mason said.

"Mason." His Palmon said. "No one appreciates you more than me, but even I have to admit you're a spoil brat!"

"Well it's nice to know how you really feel." Mason said upset and outside the window.

"I've got to do something." Natalie said.

…

Mason's Bedroom

Mason was sleeping and was having a nightmare.

…..

Mason's Dream

He was being attack by Ladydevimon and Nyjomon. The Gekomon and Otamamon appeared.

"Please help me." Mason said.

"Why? After all we done you still won't sing." Gekomon said and walked away.

"No I'll sing if you help me." Mason said then the others appeared. "Guys am I glad to see you."

"Sorry, but we have real friends to help." Musuko said and disappeared except Palmon and Mimi.

"Mom, Palmon help." Mason said.

"I have to go now." Palmon said.

"I have to help the others." Mimi said and both disappeared.

….

Mason's Bedroom

"Isn't anyone going to help me?" Mason said in his sleep.

"Hey." Mason woke up and saw Natalie. "Hey man."

"Natalie." Mason said.

"Do you know what that dream was telling you?" Natalie said and Mason nodded. "Then you know what you have to do." Mason opened his eyes and saw she was gone.

"Natalie."

….

The Cell

Everyone was asleep until the cage opened.

"Wake up the prince wants to see you." Gekomon said. They went into the room with the stage and Shogungekomon. Mason appeared on the stage in his normal clothes.

"Mason what's this about?" Mimi said.

"First all I like to say to everyone that I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me." Mason said.

"Of course we are your friends." Palmon said.

"Thank you and to make it up I'm going to sing the song my mom to sang me." Mason said with tears.

"Cue the music boys." Mimi said. Spotlights were on Mason and he was about to start.

I wanna sing a song

A song that will wake you up

And when you hear my voice you'll call me a sweet buttercup

Just give me a listen

I wanna sing a song

A song that will bring Shogungekomon arou-rou-round

When hears my voice I hope he likes the sound

He has to listen, listen to my sincere heart

I've learned my friends are friends even when they're apart

I've asked my friends to forgive me from the bottom of my heart

If it's my choice then I will open wide

And the Gekomon will be cheering, cheering with pride

The music stopped when ShogunGekomon woke up.

Digimon Analyzer (Gekomon's voice): Don't be afraid it's just our leader Shogungekomon. He's our leader since he's an ultimate.

"Which one of you woke me up because now I'm grumpy?" Shogungekomon said and Mason ran off the stage.

"This guy will be grumpy no matter what if you wake him up." Tai said.

"Well how's this for sound?" Shogungekomon said as he roared and sent sonic waves from his tubas and they landed on the bridge except Mimi, Tai, Tyson and their digimon and Mason's Palmon. A rock was about to land on Mason.

"Mason!" Mimi panicked.

"I'm coming." His Palmon said.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon"

Togemon hit the rock.

"Mason are you okay?" Mimi said.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting. Can you ever forgive me?" Mason said.

"Of course Honey." Mimi said as she hugged her son.

"Mom." Mason said as he cried.

Shogungekomon was about to get them when Magnaangemon and Aeroveedramon flew in. They then took it out side without stepping on anyone.

"Get him Aeroveedramon." Musuko said.

"Dissect that frog." Benson said. They fought hard, but needed help.

"Let me give you a hand." Togemon said. She tried to fight, but Shogungekomon had her on the ground.

"Togemon!" Mason said. "That's it I admit I was spoil, but now I want to help my friends that's the truth." Then the Crest Of Sincerity appeared on his chest.

….

Digivolving scene

Mason's D3 had the crest then the beam expanded with the crest spinning.

"Togemon digivolve to"

She had petals come out of her head. Then a flower bloom with a fairy coming out of it.

"Lillymon"

…

The Fight

Lillymon was flying free from Shogungekomon.

"That feels better." Lillymon said.

"Who are you?" Mason said.

Digimon Analyzer (Mimi's voice): That's Lillymon honey. She may be cute, but tough with her as an ultimate and her Flower Cannon.

"When you admitted the truth I was able to digivolve Mason now I got this." Lillymon said. Aeroveedramon and Maganangemon had him restraint.

"Lillymon aim for his tubas." Magnaangemon said.

"**Flower Cannon**." Lillymon said and fired a flower shape cannon into the tubas that exploded when the others moved aside and Shogungekomon went down.

"Well I wanted to bring the house down." Mason said.

"Well ready to go?" Musuko said.

"Yeah." Mason said.

"Wait can't I have some fancy clothes?" Uria said.

"Uria." Cody said.

"Fine." Uria said upset.

Ross's voice: Well the gangs almost back together, find out what will happen next on Digmon Digital Monsters.


	22. Parent Love

Chapter 22: Parent Love

Ross's voice: When Musuko and the others were on the way to get Mason they found out he was the new prince of Gekomon Castle, but was stubborn and refused to sing. He realized he was being a brat and had Togemon turn to Lillymon and gave Shogungekomon a show he wouldn't forget.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

They all landed the boat on shore after departing the castle.

"Well we're almost back together." Musuko said.

"The only one left is Natalie." Benson said.

"I hope she's okay." Matt said.

"Our daughter is strong Matt she'll be fine." Sora said.

"The question is where could she be." Ross said.

"Actually I saw Natalie back at the castle. She's what got me to sing." Mason said. "But it may have been just a dream."

"You dreaming about girls already." Ross joked

"Now that you mention it the voice that told me about the mushrooms sounded like Natalie." Veemon said.

"You're telling us this now." Musuko said.

"But if my sister is around why won't she come out." Tobi said. Then their D3s went off.

"I don't know, but it looks like she's just ahead of us." Benson said.

"Then let's go." Musuko said and started running with the others following him.

….

A Creepy Castle

"Master please have mercy." Vilemon said hurt.

"You have failed to stop those kids from reaching their power." Daemon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Vilemon's voice): You are a true mega level with hot attacks like your Evil Inferno.

"We haven't failed yet master." Vilemon said and showed an image of Natalie and Biyomon. "I know she will never reach her power."

…..

The Digidestine

They were following Natalie's signal through the forest.

"She isn't that much further." Musuko said. Then out of nowhere a Airdramon attacked.

"Whoa who is that?" Mason said.

Digimon Analyzer (Ken's voice): That's Airdramon, he's a champion digimon that attacks with his mouth when he flies down.

"Well we'll show him who he's dealing with." Musuko said. Then Birdramon came around and attacked Airdramon.

"Birdramon where did she come from?" Mason said.

"**Meteor Wings**." Birdramon said and turned Airdramon into data.

"Wait a minute if Birdramon is here then that has to mean." Musuko said. Behind a tree Natalie saw everything.

"Please Musuko don't see me." Natalie said, but Musuko turned around and saw her, but she started to run the other way.

"Natalie where are you going?" Musuko said and started running after her with Benson and Mason. They got a big head start so the others were far behind. After a while of running Musuko cut Natalie off. "Natalie what's up?" She turned around, but Mason and Benson were in front of her.

"Natalie why did you run from us?" Benson said. They settled and Natalie told what happened.

"It started when I found this creepy looking digimon.

…

Flashback

"It looked like he was talking to a digimon in fire." Natalie narrated. Vilemon was the one she was talking about.

"Very well just make sure you succeed." Daemon said and the fire disappeared.

"They were talking about our parent's crest." Natalie narrated.

End Of Flashback

…

"I've heard of those from my dad saying how they used them to have their digimon reach the ultimate level." Benson said.

"Yeah our parent's crest flow through us and we hold more power than the others that's why our digimon digivolved." Natalie said. "Musuko you have your dad's crest, the Crest Of Miracles."

"Miracles, wow." Musuko said.

"You have your dad's crest too Benson, the Crest Of Hope." Natalie said.

"What about me?" Mason said.

"You have your mom's crest, the Crest Of Sincerity." Natalie said. "And finally I have my mom's crest, the Crest Of Love."

"The Crest Of Love that means you care for everyone Natalie." Musuko said.

"You're wrong Musuko I don't know what love is like!" Natalie shouted. "I know because of what he said."

…..

Flashback

"You think you're so tough well you're not." Vilemon said to Natalie.

"What do you mean?" Natalie said.

"Your mom's crest will never work for you because you don't know what love is like." Vilemon said and smirked.

End Of Flashback

….

"You shouldn't let that rat get to you all he does is lie." Musuko said.

"The truth is he's right." Natalie said. "I don't know what love is like because of my parents."

"Uncle Matt and Aunt Sora." Benson said.

"I know because they love Tobi more than me." Natalie said all upset.

….

Flashback The Ishida's Apartment

"I'm heading off to soccer and get ready for my big game." Natalie said.

"Mommy, daddy look I know how to count pass 10." Tobi said.

"That's great Honey." Sora said.

"That's my little boy." Matt said.

"Everything I tried to do they paid more attention to Tobi." Natalie narrated. "It's like they forgot me."

…

"Natalie that's crazy you really think your parents love Tobi more." Musuko said.

"I don't know. After what happened with my older sister Katelyn I don't know what to think." Natalie said.

"You have an older sister?" Mason said.

"You never met her because she ran away one day." Natalie said. "I don't even think I should have this." She was about to toss her D3 until Musuko stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Natalie stop it. Your parents love you, you can't really think all the stuff Vilemon said is true." Musuko said. Then Natalie began to cry.

…

Daemon's Castle

A stream of fire went up to the sky at night.

…

The Digidestine

Everyone was sleeping by a fire. The kids didn't bother to tell Matt and Sora what Natalie told them. Vilemon was sneaking up on Natalie.

"This should take care of her." Vilemon said "**Vile Shot**." He shot a purple sphere from his mouth, but Biyomon woke up.

"Natalie look out." Biyomon said and got hit for her. Then everyone woke up.

"Biyomon are you okay?" Natalie said. Then the stream of fire landed on them.

"It's been a long time digidestine." Daemon said in the fire.

"That's the voice I heard talking to Vilemon." Natalie said.

"This is the one and only Master Daemon." Vilemon said and Daemon appeared.

"Daemon!" Davis's group said.

"We meet again." Daemon said.

"Let me guess you're here for me." Ken said.

"How did he get out of the Dark Ocean?" Kari said.

"I owe that to my new friend may be you'll meet him one day, but I'm here for the kids." Daemon said.

"What do you want with our kids?" Davis said.

"I know 4 of their digimon can digivolve, but there is a fifth and I will destroy that one." Daemon said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Musuko's Veemon said.

"Veemon digivolve to….Veedramon"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon"

"Palmon digivolve to….Togemon"

"**V-Nova Blast**."

"**Hand Of Faith**."

"**Needle Spread**." All of their attacks hit, but had no effect on Daemon with him as a mega.

"It's no use Daemon is a mega." Ken said.

"**Evil Inferno**." Daemon said and fire hit all three of them.

"I have to do something to help them." Biyomon said. "I'm the only one left to fight Daemon."

"But you can't do anything when you're hurt." Natalie said.

"I have to try something." Biyomon said. She tried to go, but Natalie wouldn't let her.

"I won't let you Biyomon, you'll get hurt." Natalie said.

"There isn't anything you can do any way." Vilemon said. "Your mom's crest won't help you with you thinking your parents love your brother more than you."

"Natalie do you really think that?" Matt said and Natalie didn't know what to say.

"I have to do this because I love you and the others Natalie." Biyomon said and something clicked in Natalie's head.

'I always thought my mom and dad love Tobi more, but they really love us equally.' Natalie thought.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon."

Birdramon flew to fight Daemon.

"**Meteor Wings**." Birdramon said, but nothing worked.

"Fire can't hurt me. I'll show you real fire power." Daemon said. "**Evil Inferno**." Birdramon got hit hard.

"Birdramon!" Natalie said and ran to her. "Birdramon no I love you." Then the Crest Of Love appeared on her chest.

…

Digivolving Scene

The crest appeared on her D3 and the beam expanded with the crest spinning.

"Birdramon digivolve to"

She was engulfed in fire and grew arms with her feathers turning from orange to red.

"Garudamon"

…..

The Fight

"What is this?" Daemon said. Garudamon picked up Natalie in her hands.

"Natalie I can feel your love. It's making me stronger." Garudamon said.

"My mom's crest, it glowed for me." Natalie said.

Digimon Analyzer (Sora's voice): Garudamon is an ultimate digimon that creates a fire bird that is called Wing Blade.

"I'll protect you Natalie." Garudamon said and was on fire. "**Wing Blade**." A fire bird came from her and created cover for the others.

"We should get out of here." Ross said.

"This time I'm prepared." Izzy said as he brought up his computer and everyone went through the digiport.

"Next time they won't escape." Daemon said.

….

The Real World

"So when I figured it out my mom's crest glowed for me." Natalie said as she told what happened.

"Natalie did you really think we loved Tobi more?" Matt said.

"After what happened with Katelyn I didn't know what to think." Natalie said. Matt picked up Natalie.

"We love you and Tobi the same way." Matt said.

"If you ever feel that way you have to tell us." Sora said.

"I love you guys." Natalie said and hugged her dad.

Ross's voice: Well the kids can reach the ultimate level, but will they stop Daemon. You'll have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	23. Enter The Real World

Chapter 23: Enter The Real World

Ross's voice: When the others were looking for Natalie she told them that the power of the parents crest flow through them. She thought the Crest Of Love wouldn't work with her. When Daemon attacked saying there is a fifth Natalie found out her parents love her and Tobi equally and had Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon and got everyone to safety.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Everyone was at Izzy's because he got a message from Gennai.

"Hi there Davis and Kari." Izzy's wife Clare said with her baby Duncan as they entered.

"Hi Clare." Kari said. "Hello there Duncan."

"Great we're all here." Izzy said.

"We got terrible news here." Tentomon said.

"Does it involve Daemon?" Tai said.

"Yes have a look on my computer." Izzy said and everyone focused on his computer.

"Hello everyone." Gennai said on the computer. "I guess you know why you're here so I'll get right to it. Kids listen up Daemon is planning on entering the real world."

"How did you know because he can create a portal anytime he wants?" T.K. said.

"Well this time he's bringing an army, more than just those three he brought with him 25 years ago." Gennai said. "The thing is he can't open a portal enough for him and his whole army to get through; it will take too much out of him."

"Then how is he going to get here?" Ken said.

"Tai do you remember Myotismon's old castle?" Gennai said.

"Yeah he had a gate that could lead to any world when he had cards in the right slot." Tai said.

"Well his castle has been rebuilt and Daemon has taken it. He's going to use the gate to bring his army to the real world." Gennai said. "I suppose you know that there is a fifth of your children that he's after."

"Yeah, but we don't know which one." Izzy said.

"Well you must find out before Daemon does because if he does he'll destroy that one so that the kids will never be one." Gennai said.

"So we have to stop Daemon from entering the real world." Musuko said.

"What do you mean we?" Benson said. "If our parents couldn't stop him what chance do we have?"

"If we work together we can beat him." Musuko said.

"Your insane Daemon is a mega." Benson said.

"You have any better ideas." Musuko said.

"Now's not the time to fight you two." Davis said.

"Well you kids may be the only ones to stop him this time." Gennai said.

"Don't worry he's not getting in this world." Musuko said.

"Well I suppose you're ready to go." Gennai said.

"Wait." Gatomon said. "I know Myotismon's castle, before I met Kari I was Myotismon's servant. I know that place inside and out so I can lead you to the gate."

"If you say so we could use help getting our way around, so you can come." Musuko said.

"Wait Blackwargreymon seal the Highton View Terrace portal because that's where Myotismon ended up when he entered the real world so wouldn't it still be seal?" T.K. said.

"Well when Oikawa tried to enter the digital world he actually weakened the seal since he ended up in that world of dreams." Gennai said. "Now anything can get through there."

"Then we HAVE to stop Daemon before he gets through that gate." Musuko said.

"Be careful kids because Daemon is powerful." Ross said. They understood and with Gatomon they went through the digigate.

…

Daemon's Castle

"The secret to these cards to open the gate is somewhere here." Daemon said as he went through some books. "Myotismon had to have found out somewhere in one of these books."

"Master Daemon." Vilemon said as he entered.

"What is it?" Daemon said.

"Your army is waiting for your command to go and I'm ready to lead." Vilemon said.

"You couldn't lead a bunch of Chumon. Leading the army is my job." A black Weregarurmon said behind him.

Digimon Analyzer (Vilemon's voice): Midnightgarurmon you are an ultimate digimon that has sharp claws with that Midnight Claw attack, as well as an ugly dog.

"Who are you calling an ugly dog?" Midnightgarurmon said with an angry tone.

"Enough you two." Daemon said. "We won't be able to go anywhere until I find the secret of these cards."

"Allow me to help you master." Midnightgarurmon said.

"That is why you are my most loyal as well as my most powerful minion." Daemon said.

…..

The Digidestine

They were outside the castle trying to get in.

"We can get in without being noticed through that window." Gatomon said.

"I've got this." Palmon said. "**Poison Ivy**." Her vines reached the window and pulled everyone in one by one.

"Whoa this place has so many twist and turns." Musuko said.

"Don't worry I spent part of my life here I know which way to go. Stay together though it's easy to get lost." Gatomon said and led the way.

"Gatomon you do know you'll have to sit this fight out." Natalie said.

"She's right without my mom you can't digivolved." Musuko said.

"You guys have been fine before so you don't have to worry about that." Gatomon said.

"Hey look over there." Benson said. There were shadows on another bridge on the move.

"That has to be Daemon's army." Patamon said.

"They have to be heading to the gate." Mason said.

"We're almost there." Gatomon said.

"We better hurry because they might be about to leave." Biyomon said. They hurried until they get to the gate.

…..

The Gate

Daemon and his army were at the gate and Daemon was about to get ready.

"I've got it now, time to enter the real world once again." Daemon said.

"Not if we have anything to stay about it." He turned around and saw Musuko and the others.

"You kids again, I should have destroyed you when I had the chance." Daemon said.

"This is going to end now." Mason said.

"You think you can beat me please. Once I get this gate open there's nothing you can do." Daemon said.

"Don't kid yourself we're not letting you in the real world." Musuko said.

"Let's do this Musuko." Veemon said.

"Veemon digivolve to…Veedramon"

"Veedramon digivolve to…Aeroveedramon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to…..Magnaangemon"

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

"Birdramon digivolve to….Garudamon"

"Palmon digivolve to….Togemon"

"Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon"

"Midnightgarurmon give me some time." Daemon said. Midnightgarurmon jumped and gave Aeroveedramon a flip kick.

"I will not let you interfere." Midnightgarurmon said.

"We'll see about that." Magnaangemon said. He used his sword, but Midnightgarurmon was fast and had strong legs for jumping, then slashed at him.

"**Wing Blade**." Garudamon said.

"**Flower Cannon**." Lillymon said. Midnightgarurmon was doing back flips to avoid the attacks.

"Got it!" Daemon said and the gate opened with a blue light coming through. "Now my army go." His army went through with Midnightgarurmon still fighting. "Hurry Midnightgarurmon before it closes." He just avoid a claw attack from Aeroveedramon.

"I think these guys should handle you. Dokugumon!" Midnightgarurmon said and 3 Dokugumon came down with their threads.

Digimon Analyzer (Midnightgarurmon's voice): Dokugumon are dangerous ultimate digimon especially with their Venom Blast attacks.

"Better luck next time." Midnightgarurmon said and headed for the gate.

"I don't think so." Aeroveedramon said, but the Dokugumon blocked him.

"**Venom Blast**." All 3 of them said luckily they missed.

"I'll end this quick." Magnaangemon said. "**Gate Of Destiny**." He used his sword to create the gate and it opened. Garudamon and Aeroveedramon grabbed 2 of the Dokugumon's threads and tossed them in.

"**Flower Cannon**." Lillymon said as she shot the third and all 3 screamed when they went in. The Gate Of Destiny closed and disappeared, but the gate closed.

"Oh no guys the gate." Natalie said.

"No!" Musuko said and banging on the gate. "Open, open, come on open."

Ross's voice: Uh oh Daemon is in the real world, will he find the fifth child. You'll have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters to find out.


	24. It's On

Chapter 24: It's On

Ross's voice: When Gennai told everyone Daemon was coming to the real world Musuko and the kids went to stop him. They manage to get to the gate, but Midnightgarurmon bought Daemon the time he needed and is in the real world.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"So you weren't able to stop Daemon." Ken said.

"No he's in the real world now." Benson said. The kids returned home and told what happened.

"This means we have to protect the others." Musuko said.

"Unless Daemon already knows which one it is." Veemon said.

"I don't think so, he didn't seem to know when I overheard him and Vilemon talking or when we fought him." Natalie said.

"Then we still have a chance." Musuko said.

"We just need to figure out which one of you is the fifth." Davis said.

"Easier said than done since we had a hard time finding out Kari was one of us." Tai said.

"We don't even have a lead to help us." Matt said.

"Well than we'll just have to protect each of you until we find out." Musuko said.

…

Daemon

He was talking to his minions on how to find the child.

"Listen when you find one of the kids you are to bring them to me." Daemon said.

"How will you know if it's the one since there are eleven of them?" Midnightgarurmon said.

"With this." Daemon said holding up a tag. "This will glow when the child is near and that will tell me that's the one."

"Don't worry we'll find that kid." Vilemon said.

"Just try not to let the kid get away." Midnightgarurmon said.

"Why you!" Vilemon said.

"Enough just find me that kid." Daemon said and they all understood and were off.

…..

The Digidestine

Musko and Natalie were with their brothers and Cassie.

"I don't know why you guys have to look." Cassie said. "It must be me because I'm the oldest."

"Cassie you're only older than me by 8 days and age doesn't matter." Musuko said.

"He's actually not wrong." Natalie said. "Your mom was older than his dad, but he was leader and she listen to him."

"I guess you're right it was just a thought, but it would have been perfecto." Cassie said.

"You think a lot of things about you are perfecto." Poyomon said then there was an explosion.

"What was that?" Natalie said.

"Let's check it out. Tobi, Koji stay here, Cassie you watch over them." Musuko said and him and Natalie went to check it out. When they made it to the site of the explosion they saw a Mammothmon wrecking everything.

"Did an elephant escape the zoo?" Musuko joked.

Digimon Analyzer (Veemon's voice): That's no elephant that's Mammothmon. He's an ultimate that shoot his tusk like missiles with his Tusk Crusher.

"He must be looking for one of the others." Natalie said.

"We'll just have to stop him." Biyomon said.

"You can't he's an ultimate." Natalie said.

"That hasn't stopped us." Veemon said.

"Natalie, Musuko!" They turned around and saw their brothers and Cassie.

"Sorry guys I couldn't stop Tobi." Cassie said.

"It's dangerous to be here." Musuko said.

"He wanted to help and so do I." Koji said.

"This guy's an ultimate." Natalie said. Mammothmon heard them and started heading their way.

"Here he comes." Biyomon said.

"Show him what you can do." Natalie said.

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

Birdramon tried to stall Mammothmon, but he was too strong.

"You got to give her a hand." Musuko said.

"Veemon digivolve to….Veedramon."

Veedramon charged in, but even their combine powers couldn't stop him as he shook them off.

"What are you guys still doing here? Get somewhere safe." Natalie said.

"Natalie I want to help." Tobi said.

"If you're the kid he's looking for you'll be put in danger I want you self." Natalie said.

"**Tusk Crusher**." Mammothmon said and his tusk hit the bridge they were under.

"Natalie, Tobi!" Musuko said. Natalie's D3 then glowed.

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon"

Garudamon covered them from the falling rocks.

"Are you okay?" Natalie asked Tobi and he was fine. "Thanks Garudamon."

"I'll take care of this one." Garudamon said. Mammothmon charged at them, but Garudamon grabbed him and tossed him to the ground. "**Wing Blade**." The fire bird hit Mammothmon and turned into data. Garudamon and Veedramon then dedigivolved.

"Great job you guys." Musuko said.

"Tobi why didn't you stay back when we told you?" Natalie said

"I just wanted to help." Tobi said.

"I know, but I want you safe and in this crisis you have to listen to me." Natalie said.

"Koji the same goes for you." Musuko said.

"I know and I'll say this. Daemon is going hard." Koji said.

"Yeah, the race is on to find the fifth child." Musuko said.

….

Daemon

"What those kids defeated Mammothmon." Daemon said over a transmission to Vilemon.

"I saw it myself master." Vilemon said.

"These kids are going to be annoying, but that's what I get for having a digimon that lives in cold climates." Daemon said. "Tell everyone if they see any of those 4 to destroy them."

"Yes master." Vilemon said.

"Well digidestine it's on." Daemon said.

…

Midnightgarurmon

"You got that doggy." Vilemon said over a transmission.

"As if I already didn't know that." Midnightgarurmon said.

"If I could I let you have it." Vilemon said.

"Why don't you go talk to the other weaklings." Midnightgarurmon said and stopped the transmission. "Well it appears it's on."

Ross's voice: Well you heard them. See who will find the fifth child on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	25. Midnightgarurmon's Mercy

Chapter 25: Midnightgarurmon's Mercy

Ross's voice: Daemon set his minions out to find the fifth child. The kids were going to protect their friends until they found out who the fifth child was. When Musuko and Natalie were watching Cassie and their brothers Mammothmon attack, but Garudamon made that mammoth extinct.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Daemon was talking with Midnightgarurumon on a status report.

"How is it going on finding the fifth child?" Daemon said.

"Things are going well." Midnightgarurmon said. "Your minions are all over the city looking for the kids. The only problem are those kids."

"Don't worry about them I'll take care of them soon enough." Daemon said.

…

Mason

Mason and his family were walking through the city on a hot summer day. Mason came along to protect his little brother Tyson.

"Where do you want to go?" Tai said.

"I'm getting hungry." Agumon said.

"I'm kind of hungry myself." Mimi said.

"I say we have lunch." Mason said. They all agreed, but when they passed a mysterious coated man walked by, but then noticed them.

…

Midnightgarurmon

He was moving through the park trying to find the fifth kid, but stopped when Koji and Salamon walked by and they looked at each other.

"Hi there." Koji said because he wasn't scarred and he didn't know that he served Daemon. "Who are you, I'm Koji."

'He's not scarred of me." Midnightgarurmon thought.

"Koji it's time to go!" Davis shouted from his noodle cart and Koji ran to him.

'That man is one of the digidestine so is it possible that kid is the fifth child.' Midnightgarurmon thought. He started to follow them all the way back to their home. He stayed behind the wall so Koji wouldn't see him.

"Do you want to come in?" Koji said because he did knew that he was back there.

'He knew I was following him?" Midnightgarurmon thought.

"I'll leave the door unlock if you want to come in." Koji said and entered.

…

Mason

"Hey daddy can we go up to the tower?" Tyson said.

"I don't see why not." Tai said. They went to the tower, but didn't know that the same cloak figure was following them. They got in the elevator and went to the top and they were enjoying the view.

"Wow it's amazing up here." Palmon said.

"It's much cooler in here too." Mimi said.

"It can't be for that guy." Mason said pointing to the cloaked figure.

"Why would that guy wear a coat in summer?" Agumon said.

"He has to be sweatier than I am when I played soccer." Tai said. The cloaked figure came closer to them.

"Can we help you?" Mimi said. He kept his look on Tyson.

"Dad he's looking at me weird." Tyson said. He try to reach for him, but Tai got in the way.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tai said in an angry tone. Then the figure ripped off his coat and revealed to be a Knightmon.

"Uh oh this can't be good." Palmon said.

…

Musuko

Musuko and Kari were walking through the streets.

"Hey mom do you think we can get some ice cream?" Musuko said.

"I suppose so since it's hot out. I'll just call daddy and see if he and Koji can come." Kari said.

"Hey wait look there's smoke coming from the tower." Gatomon said.

"What's that about?" Veemon said.

"Hey I heard there's a knight fighting a cactus digimon." Musuko heard.

"We better get up there because I think Mason might be up there." Musuko said.

…..

The Fight

Knightmon came through the roof of the tower pushing Togemon through.

"Togemon are you okay?" Mason said.

"Don't worry I'm not done yet." Togemon said. She tried a boxing punch, but Knightmon used his sword to block it.

"**Lightning Sword**." Knightmon said as lightning came from his sword and struck Togemon and was about to strike.

"No Togemon!" Mason shouted.

"**V-Arrow Shot**." The blast hit Knightmon and he fell to the ground. Mason and the others saw Aeroveedramon with Musuko and Kari.

"Talk to me Gatomon who is this guy?" Musuko said.

Digimon Analyzer (Gatomon's voice): That's Knightmon, he's a champion digimon that uses his Lightning Sword to strike his adversaries.

"Tai, Mimi are you and the kids alright?" Kari said.

"Yeah we're fine." Tai said.

"**Lightning Sword**." Knightmon said as he tried to hit Aeroveedramon.

"Togemon can you still fight?" Mason said.

"I'm good to go." Togemon said.

"Good because you have to digivolve to help Aeroveedramon." Mason said.

"Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon"

"Let's turn this tin can to scrap metal." Aeroveedramon said. "**V-Arrow Shot**." Knightmon blocked the attack, but Aeroveedramon grabbed him and tossed him to the sky.

"**Flower Cannon**." Lillymon said.

"**V-Arrow Shot**." Aeroveedramon said and their combine attacks caused an explosion taking care of Knightmon.

…..

Koji

Koji and Salamon were on the couch watching some T.V. and Midnightgarurmon was sneaking up behind him.

'I have my orders. If this kid is the fifth child I have to bring him to Master Daemon.' Midnightgarurmon thought. His claws were closing in and created a small glare until Koji turned around.

"Hi." Koji said and Midnightgarurmon stopped. "So you did come in."

"Hey Koji." Davis said from the kitchen and Midnightgarurmon ran out the door.

"Where's he going?" Koji said. While he was running down the street Midnightgarurmon was thinking hard.

'What am I doing, why couldn't I get that kid. He's lucky now, but the next time I see Koji I'm going to sink my claws into him.' Midnightgarurmon thought.

Ross's voice: What'll happen when Midnightgarurmon gets his claws on Koji? To find out keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	26. Pawns Of Games

Chapter 26: Pawns Of Games

Ross's voice: When Midnightgarurmon was looking for the fifth child he met Koji, but didn't take him to Daemon. While that was happening Mason and Musuko gave Knightmon a royal treatment, but now it seems Midnightgarurmon has his sights on Koji.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

T.K. was taking his daughter Lila and his son Benson home since it was getting late.

"Let's get going you two I promise Mom I have us home by 7 and she doesn't want your dinner getting cold." T.K. said.

"Couldn't we get some dinner out here?" Benson's Patamon said.

"Dad promised and a promise is a promise." Benson said.

"It's okay Benson, but you are right about that." Lila said.

"But we should hurry I'm getting hungry." Kunemon said around Lila's neck.

"I wonder how you eat so much since you have a small stomach." Patamon said.

"Patamon that's not nice." Benson said.

"I was just joking." Patamon said.

"Well it's not funny since you are making fun of Kunemon." Benson said.

"Relax Benson its okay." Lila said.

"If you're going to joke do it where people might find it funny." Benson said.

"Fine I don't want to be where I'm not wanted." Patamon said and fly off.

"Patamon come back." T.K. said.

"Benson Patamon was just joking you didn't had to argue him about it." Lila said.

"Plus even I thought that was funny." Kunemon said.

"We better go after him and I better call Mina telling her we're going to be late." T.K. said.

…

Other Part Of The City

There were to Pawnchessmon walking around because they both were looking for the fifth child, but causing a little trouble.

"I'm having fun here. Are you Whitepawnchessmon?" Blackpawnchessmon said.

"I sure am Blackpawnchessmon." Whitepawnchessmon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Blackpawnchessmon's voice): We're both rookie digimon that fight with these spears and create powerful force fields with our shields.

They both jumped up and down on parked cars and causing traffic jams. Then they saw a girl teenager talking on the phone, but then noticed them.

"Uh can I help you?" The teenager said.

"What is that?" Blackpawnchessmon said.

"I think that's a teenager, but what's this?" Whitepawnchessmon said as he pulled on her pierced nose.

"I think you made it angry." Blackpawnchessmon said. Then they started to run away, but she went after them.

…

T.K And His kids

They were looking for Benson's Patamon.

"Where could Patamon be?" T.K. said.

"Hey dad there's something going on down there." Lila said and they noticed the Pawnchessmon and the teenager.

"Come back here you little twerps." The teenager said. The Pawnchessmon ducked behind an alley and the teenager didn't see them.

"That was close." Whitepawnchessmon said.

"Hey you two." They turned around and saw T.K. and his kids.

"Patamon do you know who they are?" T.K. said.

"Yeah they're Pawnchessmon black and white." Patamon said.

"Yeah that's us." Blackpawnchessmon said.

"We're like brothers." Whitepawnchessmon said.

"Do you think it's possible they're working with Daemon?" Benson said.

"I don't know they don't seem like his style." T.K. said. Then the Pawnchessmon were gone.

"Where did they go?" Kunemon said.

"Something tells me we better find them." Lila said. They saw that the Pawnchessmon were rocking a traffic light.

"Hey you two stop that." T.K. said. They jumped down and ran into a clothes store trying on little kid clothes. "This is just like Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon."

"Hey I like that you guys want to model, but you're causing trouble." Lila said.

"We're just having fun." Whitepawnchessmon said. Then Patamon went flying by the window.

"Hey I just saw Patamon." Benson said. He exit to follow him and T.K. and Lila followed him. They followed Benson to an ally.

"I could have sworn he flew this way." Benson said.

"I'm sure we'll find him." T.K. said.

"He couldn't have gotten that far." Patamon said.

"Hey you guys." Whitepawnchessmon said.

"We saw that you looked up set so we got you this." Blackpawnchessmon said each of them holding up ice cream cones.

"Wait a minute you guys don't have money so where did you get those?" Lila said.

"We stole them." They both said.

"You did what?" They all said. Then fire came out of nowhere and when it cleared Daemon was there.

"Aw it's Daemon." Both the Pawnchessmon said and he didn't look happy.

"I sent you two to find the fifth child and I see you eating ice cream." Daemon said.

"It's stolen." They both said.

"I don't care you're both useless to me. If you want to live then seas those humans." Daemon said.

"Yes sir." They both said and dropped the ice cream turning to face them.

"I don't believe this." Lila said.

"And I thought you guys were nice." Kunemon said. Then they started to run, but the Pawnchessmon went after them. After a few blocks Blackpawnchessmon got in front of them. They tried to turn around, but Whitepawnchessmon got behind them. They were closing in on the others, but then stopped.

"Well I'm done." Whitepawnchessmon said.

"Me too." Blackpawnchessmon said and the others were confused.

"You guys aren't going to fight?" Benson said.

"No." Blackpawnchessmon said.

"Someone will always get hurt." Whitepawnchessmon said, but then Daemon came back.

"Just as I thought useless; if you want something done right you have to do it yourself." Daemon said.

"Come on you two." T.K. said as he grabbed his kids and got behind a fence.

"You can't run from me." Daemon said.

"Hold it." Whitepawnchessmon said.

"We're not letting you near them." Blackpawnchessmon said.

"You're going to fight me?" Daemon said.

"We're not like you." Blackpawnchessmon said.

"It may have been for a few hours, but we won't let hurt those guys." Whitepawnchessmon said. They tried striking him, but Daemon barely felt anything.

"Oh please you can't hurt me now burn." Daemon said as he created fire and both the Pawnchessmon screamed.

"The Pawnchessmon!" Benson said.

"Don't look." T.K. said as he covered their eyes. Daemon absorbed the fire through his arm and the only thing left were their spears and shields which then turned to data.

"Now for you kids." Daemon said.

"Those guys tried to save us and you destroyed them." Kunemon said as he came out. "You're going to pay." He began to glow.

"Kunemon digivolve to…Flymon."

Digimon Analyzer (Lila's voice): Flymon is a champion digimon that creates high pitch sounds and can shoot his stingers with his Sting Launch.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Daemon said.

"I can try." Flymon said. "**Sting Launch**." He launched his stinger, but Daemon caught it and threw it to the ground. Fkymon charged at him, but Daemon threw him to the sky.

"Flymon!" Lila said as Daemon went after him.

….

Patamon

After Patamon settle down he was looking for Benson.

"Where could Benson be?" He heard noise and saw Daemon and Flymon fighting. "That can't be good."  
…

The Fight

Daemon tossed Flymon on to the roof of a building.

"You never had a chance against me." Daemon said. he then launched fire at Flymon and he was in trouble.

"Flymon don't give up." Lila said.

'Flymon needs help, but what can I do without Patamon.' Benson thought. 'I can't let him get away after what he did to the Pawnchessmon.' His D3 then activated.

…

Patamon

Patamon felt Benson.

"It's Benson; I'm digivolving." Patamon said.

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

…

The Fight

Angemon came by and try to hit Daemon with his staff, but got out of the way.

"Angemon, alright." Benson said.

"Are you alright Flymon?" Angemon said.

"Yeah thanks Angemon." Flymon said.

"Angemon you have to digivolve." Benson said as he held up his D3.

"Angemon digivolve to….Magnaangemon."

"**Gate Of Destiny**." Magnaangemon said and created the gate and he and Flymon tried to push Daemon in, but he pushed back.

"Another time perhaps." Daemon said and flew away and when the digimon dedigivolved they were exhausted and Benson and Lila picked up there partners. They were walking through the streets and they remembered the Pawnchessmon.

"I'm going to miss those guys." Lila said.

"Me too they were funny." Benson said.

"Their sacrifices will not be in vein, I know it." T.K. said.

Ross's voice: Those Pawnchessmon were brave. See if Benson will avenge them on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	27. Good Side

Chapter 27: Good Side

Ross's voice: When Benson with older sister and T.K. were on their way home Patamon flew off so they went looking for him. Then met Pawnchessmon black and white where they were causing a bit of trouble. That is until Daemon took them out. When Flymon needed help Magnangemon came and Daemon actually retreated.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

It was night and Midnightgarurmon was watching Koji from his home.

"I don't understand why I couldn't take that kid." Midnightgarurmon said. "I have my orders and Daemon has ordered me to bring one of those kids to him." He was remembering when he met Daemon and he told him that Midnightgarurmon is evil and went to work with him. "I've been loyal to him for years and that won't stop." Koji went up to the balcony and Midnightgarurmon saw this as an opportunity to strike.

"I love seeing the stars." Koji said with his partner Salamon. Then Midnightgarurmon jumped on the balcony. "Hi it's you again."

"Okay kid I'm done playing around, you're coming with me."Midnightgarurmon said.

"What do you mean?" Koji said.

"I have my orders to bring you to Daemon." Midnightgarurmon said and Koji was surprised.

"You're with Daemon." Salamon said.

"That's right now you're coming with me." Midnightgarurmon said.

"Why are you doing this?" Koji said.

"I have my orders." Midnightgarurmon said.

"Why are you serving Daemon?" Koji said.

"I have no choice I'm evil. He told me himself." Midnightgarurmon said.

"There's always a choice. My godfather Ross told me that everyone has a good side and a bad side." Koji said. "It's up to that person how they are."

"I have a good side?" Midnightgarurmon said.

"I can see it." Koji said. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

'Do I really have a good side and if this kid can see it; is he the fifth child?' Midnightgarurmon thought.

"Hey Koji." Musuko said as he came on the balcony and saw Midnightgarurmon. "Midnightgarurmon it's you!"

"What are you doing with Musuko's brother?" Veemon said.

"This kid is your brother?" Midnightgarurmon said.

"Yeah and you're not taking him." Musuko said.

"Musuko wait you don't have to fight him." Koji said.

"Look kid you're fooling yourself. I have my orders and you're coming with me." Midnightgarurmon said.

"We'll see about that." Veemon said.

"Be careful he's an ultimate." Musuko said.

"**V-Head Butt**." Veemon said.

"I won't let you." Koji said as he stood in the way, but Midnightgarurmon pushed him out of the way and took the hit full force.

"Aw my gut." Midnightgarurmon said.

"Why did he take the hit?" Musuko said.

"Are you okay?" Koji said.

"I'm fine." Midnightgarurmon said. "Listen I believe Koji is the fifth child Daemon is looking for. I can't be certain, but to know for sure is to use the tag if it glows then that will prove it." 'What am I doing why am I telling them this?' He thought.

"A piece of clothing." Musuko said.

"The tags were used to hold the crest, it's like a necklace." Midnightgarurmon said. "The problem is that Daemon has it, but I'll try to sneak it here."

"Why should we trust you?" Musuko thought.

"He has a good side Musuko I can see it." Koji said.

"I'll be back later with the tag." Midnightgarurmon said as he jumped down and headed for the lair. 'Why am I doing this? Am I good like that kid said?' He thought.

…

Daemon's Lair

Midnightgarurmon was able to get in and since no one was around he could get the tag and get out.

"Where would Daemon hide the tag?" Midnightgarurmon said as he looked around. He stumbled on a secret switch on the wall and a hole opened up showing the tag. "There it is." He grabbed the tag and head back to the boys.

…

The Motomiya's

Musuko and Koji were waiting for Midnightgarurmon on the balcony.

"I'm telling you he's not coming back." Musuko said.

"Yes he will." Koji said then Midnightgarurmon jumped and was back. "Told you."

"Here's the tag" Midnightgarurmon said. He held it near Koji and it began to glow. Koji's pink D3 began to glow (AN: I know it's not right for a boy to have pink, but since Musuko has blue and is Kari's kid I didn't know what else to do.)

"I feel weird." Salamon said and glowed.

"Salamon digivolve to…Gatomon"

"Your Salamon digivolved." Midnightgarurmon said and they were all surprised.

Digimon Analyzer (Midnightgarurmon's voice): Gatomon, despite her size and looks, is a champion digimon that packs a punch with her Lightning Paw.

"If your partner digivolved then you are the fifth child." Midnightgarurmon said.

"No way it's Koji." Musuko said.

"If Daemon finds out it's you then he'll destroy you." Midnightgarurmon said. "I have to return now so Daemon won't know the tag is gone." He said as he jumped and land on the sand.

"Wait what about you?" Koji said.

"I don't know where I belong now so I don't know who to help, but I promise I'll do what I can for you." Midnightgarurmon said and took off.

"I don't believe it it's you." Musuko said.

"Yeah apparently." Koji said.

"How do we know he won't tell Daemon." Veemon said.

"I'm telling you he's different." Koji said.

…..

Daemon's Lair

Midnightgarurmon was outside in an area that looked like Myotismon's when he was in the real world, but then.

"Where have you been?" He saw that Daemon was right in front of him.

"Master Daemon I…" Midnightgarurmon said.

"And why do you have the tag?" Daemon said and Midnightgarurmon was getting nervous. "You know who the fifth child is, now take me to him."

"NO!" Midnightgarurmon shouted. "I will not I'm going to protect that child."

"You are betraying me after all I have done for you?" Daemon said.

"You told me I was evil when it was my choice all along." Midnightgarurmon said.

"You were my most loyal minion, but if you are against me then you'll be destroy." Daemon said. He shot fire, but Midnightgarurmon jumped to avoid it.

"I'll serve you no longer if you'll destroy that child. He was the one that told me I can be good if I want." Midnightgarurmon said. "**Midnight Claw**." He launched a slash blast, but Daemon with stood it.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Daemon said.

"I can try." Midnightgarurmon said. He jumped to attack, but Daemon grabbed him.

"I am more powerful than you; you can't beat me." Daemon said, but then there was a blast that separated them.

"We've come to help Midnightgarurmon." Musuko said as he came down with Aeroveedramon.

"Musuko great timing." Midnightgarurmon said.

"You think just because your new friends are here you're safe?" Daemon said.

"There's no way I'm letting you destroy him." Musuko said. "I've realized that he isn't evil."

"Then how about this instead." Daemon said as he created fire and when they were distracted he grabbed Midnightgarurmon by the neck. "One way or another you will help me find that kid."

"Midnightgarurmon!" Musuko said as Daemon started to fly off.

"Don't worry about me Musuko just keep the fifth child safe." Midnightgarurmon said as Daemon flew off.

Ross's voice: Will Daemon find Koji with Midnightgarurmon or will Musuko save him and keep his little brother safe. Keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	28. Daemon Attacks

Chapter 28: Daemon Attacks

Ross's voice: Midnightgaurmon was about to go and take Koji until Koji told him he doesn't have to be evil. Midnightgarurmon decided to help them out and it turned out Koji was the fifth child. Daemon found out of his betrayl and has kidnapped him. Things aren't going well for Midnightgarurmon.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Daemon was on top of the T.V. studio where Matt's father worked.

"My patience is growing thin." Daemon said. "It's time i bring the fith child to me."

…..

Mason

Mason was outside his house with Palmon with her vines in the soil.

"I can't believe you have to do this." Mason said.

"Well what did you expect I'm a plant digimon." Palmon said. Then Agumon and Tai came back from work.

"Mason what are you doing out here?" Tai said.

"Palmon needed to place her vines in the ground and I thought I wait for you dad." Mason said.

"Well let's go in since I'm here now." Tai said. "By the way where's Malcolm?"

"He's sleeping over at a friend's so it's us with Mom and Tyson." Mason said.

"Speaking of sleeping you should get ready for bed." Agumon said.

"Alright." Mason said.

…

The Motomiya's

While Davis and Kari were watching a movie Musuko and Koji were getting ready for bed.

"What are we going to do about Midnightgarurmon?" Koji said.

"We'll find a way to get him back what's important is that we keep you safe." Musuko said.

"He's right if Daemon finds out you're the fifth child he'll come after you." Veemon said.

"Don't worry he'll have to go through me first." His new Gatomon said.

"Koji, Musuko bed time!" Kari shouted up stairs. They worried about Midnightgarurmon later and went to bed.

…

The Ishida's

It was morning and Natalie was about to head out to soccer.

"I'm heading out to play soccer with my friends." Natalie said.

"Is it okay if Tobi and I come?" Sora said.

"Sure mom." Natalie said.

"Hey where's Biyomon Natalie?" Matt said.

"She's sleeping in and I didn't want to wake her up." Natalie said and left.

…..

Davis

Davis and Veemon were selling noodles with their cart and met up with Jimmy and Joe.

"Hey Joe how's it going?" Davis said.

"Hi Davis we were just passing by." Joe said.

"You guys want anything?" Davis said.

"That'll have to wait look." Veemon said and there were Bakemon wearing top hats.

"Who are they?" Jimmy said.

Digimon Analyzer (Gomamon's voice): Those are Soulmon. They look like Bakemon, but the hats could be a problem once they take them off.

"They must be with Daemon." Joe said. The Soulmon were grabbing people and taking them away.

…

The Ishida's

The Soulmon came to Matt, but Biyomon and Gabumon took care of them.

"Where's Natalie?" Biyomon said.

"She went to the soccer field." Gabumon said.

"I have to get to her." Biyomon said.

"Wait Biyomon we're coming too, Sora and Tobi are with her and I want to make sure they're okay." Matt said. She allowed them to come and went to find Sora and the kids.

…..

The Motomiya's

Kari was watching the news and Musuko and Koji were in the kitchen, but heard what was going on about the Soulmon.

"This has Daemon written all over it." Musuko said.

"This isn't good I hope Davis is okay." Kari said. Then the door bursted open and Soulmon grabbed Kari and Gatomon.

"Hey let go of me." Gatomon said.

"Mommy!" Koji said as he and Musuko saw the Soulmon take them out the door.

…..

The Kamiya's

"I don't believe what Daemon is doing." Tai said.

"Will they come after us?" Tyson said.

"Don't worry they won't find us out here." Mimi said, but Soulmon came busting through the door. "Of course I've been wrong before."

…..

T.K. and Benson

They were out in the streets and took cover as they saw Soulmon taking people.

"The lengths these digimon will go to." T.K. said.

"Dad what if they got mom and Lila?" Benson said. Before he could answer something came behind them.

"T.K. hey it's me." They turned and saw Ross, Gotsumon, and Aquamon.

"Ross so they didn't get you." T.K. said.

"Yeah unfortunately they seem to have got most of the others." Ross said.

"All this just to find the fifth child?" Benson said.

"Daemon must be up to something else and its more reason we better find the fifth child fast." Ross said. "Come on I know a safe place we can hide."

…..

The Motomiya's

"Keep it moving people." A Soulmon said as they were leading the whole neighborhood somewhere. Then Veedramon came around.

"I don't think so." Veedramon said. "**Cutter Shoot**." He send the Soulmon flying.

"Great work Veedramon now let's get our mom." Musuko said.

"Koji, Musuko I'm over here." Kari said.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere and neither are they." They turned and saw Skullsetamon.

Digimon Analyzer (Skullsetamon's voice): I'm Skullsetamon; I'm an ultimate level digimon that uses my Bone Blast and this sphere to freeze my enemies.

"I have my orders to bring these humans to Daemon." Shullsetamon said. "**Bone Blast**." He fired a blast from his staff and Veedramon was hit. "Keep the crowd moving."

"No Koji, Musuko." Kari said as she was pushed in the crowd.

"I'm sorry Musuko Skullsetamon is too strong and fast we'll have to get your mom another time." Veedramon said.

"You're right we have to keep Koji safe." Musuko said and Veedramon ran in the opposite direction.

"That's right run away." Skullsetamon said.

…

Matt

"Oh no it looks like they got here." Matt said as he and the digimon were at the soccer field.

"Where could have Daemon taken everyone?" Biyomon said.

"He has to have everyone that's big enough." Gabumon said.

"The Convention Center." Matt said.

…

The Convention Center

Everyone was at the Convention center being held prisoner by Daemon. He was at the top with Midnightgarurmon.

"Why have you kidnapped all these people?" Midnightgarurmon said.

"This is just in case I was wrong about one of the digidestine's children being the one I'm looking for and I have bigger plans for them." Daemon said.

"What are you up to?" Midnightgarurmon said.

"You'll find out soon enough." Daemon said. While they were talking the digidestine got together.

"I hope the kids are okay?" Kari said.

"Benson and Musuko are still out there they should be safe." Natalie said.

"Besides there's still Matt, Ross, and T.K. out there." Davis said.

"We can still get out I can digivolve and get us out of here." Palmon said.

"We're going to need a plan first." Tai said.

"Alright kids let's get this over with." Vilemon said. "The tall girl with blonde hair can stay since we know you're not the one." The Soulmon took the kids while the others figure out what to do. They brought the kids to Daemon

"Well Midnightgarurmon?" Daemon said.

"It's none of them." Midnightgarurmon said.

"Well there is still a couple left out there and those other brats." Daemon said.

"Why do you need me?" Midnightgarurmon said.

"You're all that's left since the tag was lost in our fight." Daemon said. He had a flashback that the tag was destroyed in the fire. "You better not be lying."

…

Construction Site

Ross, Benson, and T.K. are hiding at a construction site until they figure out what to do.

"We need to find out where Daemon is holding everyone." Ross said.

"Hey something's coming." Gotsumon said. They looked out and saw Veedramon.

"Hey Musuko over here." Benson said as he was waving his arms.

"Musuko, Koji you're okay." Ross said.

"Yeah, but Daemon has our mom." Musuko said.

"He must have the others." T.K. said.

"All this just to find the fifth child and what are the odds that he has the fifth child." Ross said.

"Actually the odds are in our favor, it's Koji." Musuko said.

"Koji you're the fifth child?" Ross said.

"Yeah." Koji said.

"I'm going to find the others." Musuko said.

"You can't it's too dangerous." T.K. said.

"What did you expect he's Davis's child." Ross said.

"Koji you have to give me your D3." Musuko said.

"My D3?" Koji said.

"If that gets into the wrong hands it's a problem I'm only doing it for your own good." Musuko said.

"Okay." Koji said as he gave his D3 and Musuko went to find the others.

…..

The Convention Center

The kids were back with their parents and their plan was set.

"Everyone ready?" Tai said.

"We're all set to go." Natalie said referring to her and Mason.

"Natalie just be careful." Sora said. Natalie understood and ran off.

"Hey we got a runner." A Soulmon said. Vilemon saw Natalie making a break for it when a chant was going on that weakened the Soulmon just like Bakemon while Ken and Davis hold them off allowing the others to escape

"Don't let any of them escape, bring the big guy." Vilemon said. Everyone made it outside.

"Alright we're going to make it." Mason said, then a stomp made everyone stop and people turn to see it was a Tuskmon.

"We have a problem." Palmon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Palmon's voice): It's Tuskmon he's a champion digimon that creates heat in his horns for his Volcanic Tri Beam.

"I got this one." Palmon said.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon"

Togemon jumped at Tuskmon to buy everyone time.

"I'll hold the guy off everyone else run." Mason said.

"We're not leaving you Mason." Mimi said.

"This is not the time to argue." Mason said.

"**Volcanic Tri Beam**." They saw Togemon was hit by a triangle shape blast from Tuskmon's horns and mouth.

"Togemon!" Mason said.

"I think I'm in trouble." Togemon said. Then a Seadramon came around and attacked Tuskmon and everyone was confused.

"Hey did someone need some help." They all saw Malcolm.

"Malcolm." Mason said.

"I followed the Soulmon here and it looks like I made it just in time." Malcolm said.

"Are you all right Togemon?" Seadramon said.

"I'm fine, but that dinosaur isn't down yet." Togemon said.

"Togemon get ready to go to the next level." Mason said.

"Togemon digivolve to….Lillymon"

"When did Togemon go to ultimate especially before me?" Malcolm said.

"Ready Seadramon." Lillymon said.

"You know it." Seadramon said. "**Ice Blast**."

"**Flower Cannon**." Lillymon said and both of the attacks landed, but then Daemon came around.

"You are useless to me in this place." Daemon said as he brought Tuskmon on fire and absorbed it with Tuskmon gone.

"You know you need to cool down." Lillymon said.

"I think we should turn up the heat you flying weed." Daemon said. "**Evil Inferno**."

Ross's voice: Is it getting hot or is it just me? Find out if Seadramon and Lillymon can hold off against Daemon on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	29. Struggle To Freedom

Chapter 29: Struggle To Freedom

Ross's voice: Soulmon were kidnapping people all over town so Daemon could find the fifth child. Except T.K., Benson, Musuko, Koji, and my older self the digidestine were taken prisoner. Lillymon and Seadramon hold off against Tuskmon, but now will they hold off against Daemon.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Lillymon and Seadramon were doing their best to keep up against Daemon, but it wasn't easy. Meanwhile Natalie made it to the outside, but was 20ft from the ground.

"Great what do I do now?" Natalie said. The Soulmon were about to get her until.

"**Blue Blaster**."

"**Spiral Twister**." She turned around and saw Biyomon, Gabumon, and Matt have taken down the Soulmon.

"Natalie are you okay?" Matt said as he got to his daughter.

"I'm better now that you're here dad." Natalie said.

"Where are your brother and mom?" Matt said.

"In the crowd trying to escape." Natalie said.

"I saw what's going on and we better get out now." Biyomon said as Daemon and Lillymon were above them.

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

"We have to go now." Birdramon said.

"I won't let you escape." Daemon said as he saw what happened and launched fire.

"We're not done yet." Seadramon said.

"I am with you." Daemon said. "**Evil Inferno**." Lillymon and Seadramon were hit and turned back to their rookie forms.

"Palmon!" Mason said.

"Betamon!" Malcolm said.

"Don't let them escape." Daemon said. Soulmon tried to grab Natalie and Matt, but Matt abd Gabomon hold them off.

"Natalie go without us." Matt said.

"What? I'm not leaving you dad." Natalie said.

"This is not the time to argue just go." Matt said.

"Natalie you got to get out he's too strong for Birdramon!" Mason shouted and the Soulmon grabbed him and the others.

"Natalie go!" Matt said. After a tough decision she jumped.

"Birdramon!" She shouted and Birdramon came down for her to grab Birdramon's leg. "I'll be back as soon as I find Musuko and Benson." The Soulmon got a hold of Matt and Gabumon.

"Let me go." Matt said.

"Get your hands off me." Gabumon said.

"Run all you want because you can't hide!" Daemon shouted as Birdramon flew away.

…

Musuko

Musuko and Veemon were running through the streets trying to find everyone, then they spotted a Soulmon resting. They jumped him and started pounding him.

"Where are you keeping everyone you creep?" Musuko said as he was pounding.

"Musuko!" He looked up and saw Natalie landed.

"Natalie are you okay?" Musuko said.

"I'm okay, but Mason, your parents, everyone is being held at the Convention Center" Natalie said.

"Natalie you head to the construction site." Musuko said. "Benson with Ross and T.K. are there protecting my brother. Koji is the fifth child."

"Koji?" Natalie said.

"Yeah, I'm going to try and get them out of there." Musuko said and ran off before Natalie could say a thing so she did what she was told.

…

The Construction Site

"So let me get this straight, Midnightgarurmon is on our side now." Ross said.

"Yeah I just wish he would have stayed. He could have help save my mommy, but my daddy may be safe. You don't think they got my daddy do you." Koji said.

"Well Ross did say everyone was caught." Benson said and Koji started to cry.

"That helped." Ross said. "It will be okay Koji I promise."

"Hey guys!" They all checked outside and saw Natalie landed with Birdramon. "Uncle T.K., Benson."

"Natalie you made it out." Benson said.

"Everyone is at the Convention Center." Natalie said.

"This is all my fault isn't it?" Koji said.

"No Koji the only one to blame is Daemon." Ross said.

"Well what do we have here?" They saw Skullsetamon was there now. "I don't believe you're suppose to be here."

"Yeah well who's going to make us leave?" Benson said.

"How about him?" Skullsetamon said as he snapped his fingers and Ebidramon came from the ground.

Digimon Analyzer (Skullsetamon's voice): Ebidramon grabs his prey with his pincers that are just like scissors.

"There's also this guy." Skullsetamon said as he pointed to the sky and Parrotmon came down.

Digimon Analyzer (Skullsetamon's voice): Parrotmon doesn't just want a cracker; he wants to shock anyone he wants.

"We'll take care of these guys." Benson's Patamon said.

"Patamon digivolve to…..Angemon"

"Birdramon digivolve to…..Garudamon"

Angemon was fighting Ebidramon and Garudamon got Parrotmon.

"You will rue the day you got in the masters way." Skullsetamon said.

….

The Convention Center

While Daemon was going through kids and Midnightgarurmon kept saying no the others were trapped and didn't know what to do.

"Palmon are you okay?" Mason said.

"I'm fine, but I can't fight for a little bit since I was hit by fire." Palmon said.

"Me either since he was a mega." Betamon said.

"You better not be lying." Daemon said to Midnightgarurmon.

"I'm not, I'll tell the truth as long as you don't hurt anyone." Midnightgarurmon said.

"I'm not promising anything if this keeps up. I'll find that child soon." Daemon said.

….

The Construction Site

Garudamon was against the wall while holding off Parrotmon. Ebidramon got a hold of Angemon's staff which he was using as defence. Skullsetamon was attacking the others since the digimon couldn't protect them.

"Tell me the fifth child." Skullsetamon said.

"Forget it." Ross said.

"We won't tell a Skull Face like you anything." Natalie said.

"You need to watch your tongue kid." Skullsetamon said as he fired a blast, but T.K. got Benson and Natalie out of the way. Koji didn't like what he was seeing. "I've had it with you guys." He flew up ready to attack, but.

"Stop!" He turned his attention to Koji. "I'm the one you want, I'm the fifth child. If you stop hurting my friends I'll come with you."

"Koji don't be crazy." Gatomon said as she got next to him.

"You would sacrifice yourself for them. That's a deal I can make." Skullsetamon said.

"Koji you can't." Ross said as he ran to him.

"Stay out of this." Skullsetamon said as he blasted him out of the way.

"I'm ready." Koji said and an orb came around him and Gatomon and Ebidramon went underground and Parrotmon flew away.

"Hurry someone stop him." Natalie said as they floated

"No Koji you don't know what you're doing, Koji!" Ross said.

"What do we do now?" Benson said

"I don't know. Kari and Davis are going to be so mad at me." Ross said.

"Musuko will be even worst since he trust me to watch over him." Benson said.

Ross's voice: Uh oh Koji and Gatomon are on their way to Daemon. Will they be able to get them back? Find out on another episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	30. Light Shining

Chapter 30: Light Shining

Ross's voice: When Natalie was able to get away from Daemon and told the others where everyone was being held. Musuko went to save them, but Skullsetamon came and Koji surrendered himself to him and things are starting to look dark.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Midnightgarurmon and Daemon were still going through children.

"It's not him either." Midnightgarurmon said.

"I'm growing impatient here." Daemon said. "I should just destroy you now."

"I can't take this I have to do something." Mason said.

"Master Daemon I just received report that Skullsetamon has the fifth child and his digimon at the T.V. station." Vilemon said.

"Is that so?" Daemon said. "You're coming with me." He grabbed Midnightgarurmon and headed for the station. "Vilemon you're coming too."

…

Benson And Natalie

They were all upset since they let Skullsetamon took Koji.

"What are they going to do to him?" Natalie said.

"I can't believe this Musuko trusted me and I let him down." Benson said.

"Enough you two." Ross said. "We may still be able to save him if we hurry." They all agreed and headed for the station.

…

Musuko

Musuko made it inside the Convention Center and was running down the halls and a bunch of Soulmon got in the way.

"I've got this." Veemon said.

"Veemon digivolve to…..Veedramon"

"**Cutter Shoot**." Veedramon said and sliced and diced the Soulmon

"Nice work Veedramon." Musuko said.

"Musuko is that you?" He turned and saw Mason and the others.

"Glad to see you guys are okay." Musuko said.

"We won't be for long." Cassie said.

"We heard Daemon has the fifth child." Tyson said.

"That means he has Koji." Musuko said.

"Your brother, he's the fifth child?" Mason said.

"Yeah we better hurry." Musuko said.

"Daemon went to the T.V. station." Mason said.

…..

T.V. Station

Daemon has made it to the station and was face to face with Koji and Gatomon.

"Master Daemon this child says he's the fifth child." Skullsetamon said.

"This small boy." Daemon said. "Why would you just give yourself up like that?"

"Someone had to stop you from hurting people." Koji said.

"Master Daemon we have company!" Vilemon said. He looked out the window and saw Angemon and Garudamon.

"Skullsetamon take care of them." Daemon said.

"I'll do it personally." Skullsetamon said.

…..

Benson And Natalie

"We're almost there." Benson said.

"Not so fast." Skullsetamon said with Ebidramon and Parrotmon.

"Not you guys again." Natalie said.

"Let's take care of them." Angemon said to Garudamon.

"Angemon digivolve to….Magnaangemon"

"Parrotmon, Ebidramon destroy them." Skullsetamon said. They faced each other and started to continue where they left off last time. Then Veedramon came running by with the others.

"Veedramon do your thing." Musuko said.

"Palmon you too." Mason said.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon"

"Togemon digivolve to….Lillymon"

"Veedramon digivolve to….Aeroveedramon"

"Hey Skullsetamon." Aeroveedramon said and gave him one right in the kisser when he turned to face him.

"You're going to regret that." Skullsetamon said.

"I don't think so." Lillymon said. "**Flower Cannon**."

"**V-Wing Blade**." Aeroveedramon said and their combine attacks turned Skullsetamon into data.

"You take care of these guys." Musuko said as he jumped on Aeroveedramon and he flew to the station.

"Benson we can take care of these guys you and the others get in there." Magnaangemon said.

"Okay good luck." Benson said as they all ran to the station.

….

Koji And Daemon

"Well what is it Midnightgarurmon?" Daemon said. "Is he the fifth child?"

"No just like all the others I've never seen him before." Midnightgarurmon lied not looking at Koji, but Daemon was suspicious.

"Ow." Koji said.

"KOJI!" Midnightgarurmon said, but saw Vilemon pulling his hair.

"Hey let go of my hair." Koji said.

"That's enough." Gatomon said as she punched Vilemon and Midnightgarurmon covered his mouth.

"Koji, interesting how you know his name if you say you never saw him before." Daemon said. "So you are the fifth child and now I will destroy you."

"You can't I won't let you." Midnightgarurmon said. "**Midnight Claw**." He blasted him right in his face then slashed his arm and got in between Koji and him.

"I've kept you around to find the fifth child and now that I found him I will destroy you both." Daemon said and shot fire at Midnightgarurmon to get him out of the way.

"Hold it right there." He saw the digidestine were by the door.

"You can't stop me." Daemon said as he created a hole in the roof and took Koji and Gatomon out with him.

"I won't let you do this." Midnightgarurmon said as he went after them.

"Now to finish this." Daemon said as he was outside.

"NO!" Midnightgarurmon said as he jumped him, but Daemon created more fire and repel him.

"This ends now!" Daemon said. "**Evil Inferno**." He created fire and everyone was worried, but a blast got in the way.

"It's Musuko." Benson said and everyone turned.

"Big brother." Koji said.

"You." Daemon said.

"You're messing with the wrong person's little brother." Musuko said.

"**V-Wing Blade**." Aeroveedramon said and his blast had Daemon back up.

"Koji catch." Musuko said as he threw his D3, but Vilemon got it first.

"I don't think so." Vilemon said.

"Give me that back it's mine." Koji said, but he just flew away.

"You don't think you can beat me." Daemon said.

"**Wing Blade**." He turned and was blasted by Garudamon. "We were able to take those two their asleep on the ground now.

"**Excalibur Slash**."

"**Flower Cannon**." Daemon was hit in the back and saw Magnaangemon and Lillymon.

"Have you had enough yet?" Magnangemon said.

"We don't have all day here." Lillymon said.

"Oh don't worry I'll be sure not to waste anymore of your time." Daemon said. "**Evil Inferno**." He turned to Koji and everyone was worried again.

"KOJI!" Musuko said, but Midnightgarurmon got in the way of the attack and took it full force.

"Oh no Midnightgarurmon." Gatomon said.

"Are you alright Koji?" Midnightgarurmon said.

"You saved me." Koji said with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry this is all my fault."

"No it isn't its Daemon here. You had me realize that I didn't have to be evil. I'm glad I got to make a friend like you." Midnightgarurmon said. "Goodbye Koji." Then he turned into data.

"MIDNIGHTGARURMON!" Koji shouted.

"He was a full to get in my way." Daemon said.

"You're the fool." Koji said with tears and anger. "I'm going to make you pay for everything." Then his D3 lit up.

"Look its Koji's D3." Musuko said.

"I can't hold it." Vilemon said and dropped it and Musuko caught it.

"Koji here." Musuko said as he threw it and Koji caught it.

"No not him!" Daemon said.

….

Digivolving Scene

The Crest Of Light appeared on Koji's D3 then spin and flipped in an expanded beam.

"Gatomon digivolve to"

Gatomon got taller and her ears turned in to hair. Ribbons came around her arms and she grew wings. Her helmet went over her eyes.

"Angwomon"

…

The Fight

"Gatomon digivolve to an angel." Koji said astonished and everyone was impressed.

"Daemon, you try to destroy the digidestine and in doing so you ruined the lives of humans and digimon. What do you have to say for yourself?" Angwomon said.

"I don't have to explain myself to you I shall have my way." Daemon said.

"Daemon are you saying you have no regret for what you have done?" Magnaangemon said.

"I think that is what he's saying." Lillymon said.

"He doesn't care who he hurts." Garudamon said.

"Just as long as he gets what he wants." Aeroveedramon said.

"Evil…." Daemon said with his arms out, but

"**Heaven's Charm**." Angwomon said and created a gold ring that created a light that paralyzed Daemon.

"My strength it's growing." Aeroveedramon said.

"But how?" Lillymon said.

"It's Angwomon." Magnaangemon said.

"Everyone give your power to her." Garudamon said. "**Wing Blade**."

"**Flower Cannon**."

"**Excalibur Slash**."

"**V-Arrow Shot**." All 4 attacks went into the charm

"**Celestial Arrow**." Angwomon said as the power of the charm went to her hand and an arrow formed into the other.

"No you can't do this to me." Daemon said, but Angwomon shot the arrow and it went through his chest. Daemon was then gone in a bright light.

"Daemon is gone." Koji said. Everyone was so happy. Everyone was now on the ground and the digimon dedigivolved.

"We're so proud of you guys." Davis said.

"I'm glad you're safe Koji." Kari said.

"Thanks mom, but can you let go so I can breathe." Koji said.

"We're not done yet we have to take care of the other digimon." Ross said.

"It will be a piece of cake." Musuko said. What they didn't know was Vilemon was still around.

'Celebrate while you can?' Vilemon thought with a wicked grin.

Ross's voice: What is that mutant bat thinking about? You'll have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters to find out.


	31. Mega Power

Chapter 31: Mega Power

Ross's voice: When Musuko found out Koji was with Daemon he, Mason, and the others hurried to the T.V. station where they met up with Natalie and Benson. Daemon was about to destroy Koji, but Midnightgarurmon sacrificed himself and that had Koji's D3 activate to have Gatomon digivolve to Angwomon and finished Daemon off.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Matt and Tai had just caught some Soulmon in a net that were around after Daemon was destroyed.

"Without Daemon this is super easy." Tai said.

"Once we get these guys back in the digital world everything should be back to normal." Matt said.

"Hey what's happening to them?" Agumon said. They turned and saw that the Soulmon were on fire and when they were gone the fire went up in the sky.

"What was that about?" Tai said.

"Hey I got a message from T.K. saying to head to the Convention Center." Matt said.

"Something's going on." Tai said. They headed over to the Convention Center.

…

The Convention Center

Matt and Tai arrived and saw that everyone capture still inside and the others outside.

"What's this about?" Matt said.

"Something's wrong we can't get in." Ross said.

"It's like some kind of field is protecting it." Natalie said.

"Daemon must have out it up after we left." Mason said.

"I don't get it how could he put it up?" Tai said.

"I don't know, but check out this message I got from Gennai." Izzy said. "He says it's a prophecy that ties to Daemon."

_When the skies become fire with souls_

_And the souls are higher_

_The demon will rise at its hour._

_When two lights become one_

_A new power will begun._

_The arrow of the angle and light_

_Releases the power and shine bright._

"What does that mean?" Musuko said.

"Wait a minute when sky becomes fire with souls." Tai said. "We saw Soulmon be caught on fire and disappeared. The fire went into the sky."

"I don't think it's referring to Soulmon." Izzy said. "I think it's referring to souls of all beings."

"Souls are higher, that must be why those people are trapped." Matt said.

"The more souls the more powerful Daemon is." Ken said.

"Hello we defeated Daemon." Musuko said.

"This is referring to Daemon at a new power." Izzy said.

"Daemon must not be gone." Ross said.

"Hour of the demon; what is that?" Cody said.

"Just like Myotismon." Matt said. "6-6-6, 6 hours, 6 minutes, 6 seconds."

"That's in 10 minutes." Davis said.

"We better get over to the station." Ken said.

"I want to come too." Musuko said.

"Me too." Benson said.

"The rest of us should get these people out of here before it's too late." Ross said. Everyone agreed and the boys went to take stop Daemon before it's too late.

…..

The Station

Parrotmon and Ebidramon were on fire and the same thing happened.

"It won't be long now." Vilemon said. The fire was coming together under some ruble.

…..

Musuko And Benson

They were hurrying through the streets with Ken and Davis to make sure Daemon wouldn't rise again.

"We're not going to make it in time." Musuko said. It was just a few seconds away until the hour of the demon.

"We're here." Davis said.

"It's show time." Musuko said. There was an earthquake and a monster was rising. It was as tall as the buildings with purple wings, a one looped horns, light blue skin, and its nose and mouth were out like Belphemon and other animals, and torn tights.

"Is that Daemon?" Musuko said.

"It must be his true form." Ken said.

"Allow me to introduce Daemon in his Nightmare Mode." Vilemon said.

"Nightmare Mode!" Musuko said.

"I'm hungry for souls." Daemon said.

"Everyone is still in that Convention Center." Vilemon said.

"I think I'll start with a little snack." Daemon said as he inhaled.

"Wait, no not me." Vilemon said, but he swallowed him and was on the move.

"He's going after everyone." Musuko said.

"Not if we stop him." Benson said. "Patamon ready?"

"Veemon." Musuko said.

"Let's do it." They both said.

"Veemon digivolve to…Veedramon"

"Veedramon digivolve to….Aeroveedramon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to….Magnaangemon"

They both flew up to try and fight.

"You can't beat me." Daemon said and started to swing his arms at them.

"**V-Arrow Shot**." Aeroveedramon said.

"**Excalibur Slash**." Magnaangemon said. Both of their attacks hit him, but it didn't do a thing.

"We have to get Izzy." Ken said. "We don't know enough about him in that mode to stop him."

"Your right Ken we need know his weakness." Davis said.

"Aeroveedramon, Magnaangemon hold him off for as long as you can!" Musuko said as they got back in the car and headed back to the others.

….

The Convention Center

Monachromon tried charging through the wall, but nothing.

"I can't break through the wall." Monachromon said.

"It's okay we can think of something else." Ross said and Monachromon turned back to Gotsumon. Then Musuko and the guys came back.

"Hey guys what is it?" Tai said.

"We didn't make it in time." Davis said.

"Daemon is in a new mode called Nightmare Mode" Ken said. "Izzy we need you to find information on him." Izzy got his computer and his digimon analyzer found it.

Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice): Daemon in Nightmare Mode is more powerful mode of Daemon. He eats souls and destroys everything with his Nightmare Flame.

"How do we stop him?" Musuko said.

"Wait a minute what about that prophecy?" Cassie said.

"Cassie's right the answer is in there." Izzy said. "We got to get to Daemon and I should be able to figure it out on the way." They all headed to Daemon to stop him.

….

The Fight

When they arrived everyone was astonished of seeing Daemon. Musuko and Benson saw that Veemon and Patamon were on the ground.

"Veemon are you okay?" Musuko said as he got by him.

"Patamon?" Benson said.

"I'm sorry Musuko he was to strong." Veemon said.

"Well now it's our turn." Gatomon said with Palmon and Biyomon by her side.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon"

"Togemon digivolve to….Lillymon"

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angwomon"

All three of them flew to try and fight.

"Can't Angwomon just destroy him like last time?" Tio said.

"That's not going to work this time." Izzy said. "Here's her profile."

Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice): Angwomon is an ultimate digimon that calls on the power of the heavens for her Celestial Arrow.

"In the mode Daemon is in now it wouldn't work because he's more powerful and is still a mega." Izzy said.

"Then how are we suppose to defeat him." Musuko said.

"Wait a minute." Izzy said. "When two lights become one a new power will begun. If Angwomon shoots an arrow of light at another source of light we can beat him. The other part says the arrow of the angle of and light releases power and shine bright. I think Musuko should do since his crest is the Crest Of Miracles."

"I don't get it." Musuko said.

"All we have to do is have Angwomon shoot you with an arrow of light." Tentomon said.

"Just like with Malomyotismon when we got Wargreymon and Metalgarurmon." Tai said.

"Yeah, but I don't think one will be enough." Ross said.

"What about Benson?" T.K. said. "His crest is mine, the Crest Of Hope."

"That's right, the arrow would have the power of the Crest Of Light and those two crest are compatible with each other." Ross said.

"What do you think Musuko?" Benson said.

"If it means stopping Daemon then I say we go for it." Musuko said. "Koji let's see these arrows of light."

"Are you serious you want her to shoot at both of you?" Koji said.

"We have to stop Daemon." Benson said.

"She'll only do it if you tell her to." Musuko said.

"Okay." Koji said. He grabbed his D3 and a pink light came out of it. "Angwomon." She went to see what he needed. "I know this may sound crazy, but shoot Benson and Musuko with your arrows." A bow and 2 white arrows appeared in her hands.

"It sounds crazy, but it may just work." Angwomon said.

"Wait you sure about this?" Patamon said.

"What if that prophecy is just a legend?" Veemon said.

"Have you forgotten what my crest is?" Musuko said.

"We just need a little faith." Benson said. "Scarred Musuko?"

"When have you known me to be scared?" Musuko said. "Are you?"

"No, but maybe I'll hold on so you don't run off." Benson said as he grabbed his hand.

"I'll do the same for you." Musuko said.

"One miracle coming up boys." Angwomon said as she shot her arrows and everyone was hoping this worked. When they hit them Musuko glowed gold with the crest of miracles on his chest and Benson glowed yellow with the crest of hope on his chest.

…..

Digivolving Scene

The beam from Musuko's D3 turned gold with the crest spinning around.

"Veemon warp digivolve to."

After astral projections of his other forms appeared in a gold color like Agumon he grew taller with an armor looking outside, wings, and a gold V on his chest. When he became his normal colors a sword came from his right arm and was slashing air.

"Ulforceveedramon"

…

Benson's D3's beam turned yellow with the crest in it.

"Patamon warp digivolve to"

After the same thing he was in a human shape in a yellow color looking like he wears armor. He grew 10 wings and a helmet landed on his head. When he turned to his normal colors he was flying around.

"Seraphimon"

…..

The Fight

They were standing in their new digivolved forms.

"Wow they have new forms." Musuko said.

"It worked." Benson said.

"You think just because you have new forms you can beat me, think again." Daemon said.

"Let's put that to the test." Ulforceveedramon said.

"We will stop you." Seraphimon said.

"Ross's voice: Whoa, with those two having new powers will they be able to stop Daemon in his Nightmare Mode? Find out on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	32. Chaos Everywhere

Chapter 32: Chaos Everywhere

Ross's voice: Izzy got a message from Gennai of a prophecy about Daemon. He was then reborn in his Nightmare Mode, he was too strong for them until Angwomon shot two arrows of light at Benson and Musuko and had Veemon and Patamon warp digivolve to Ulforceveedramon and Seraphimon. We're about to see some fireworks.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Ulforceveedramon and Seraphimon were standing, ready for Daemon.

"Let the fun begin." Daemon said as he fired a fireball from his mouth, but they both dodge it and were flying.

"Let's see what we can do." Ulforceveedramon said.

"I couldn't agree more." Seraphimon said.

"Izzy who are those two?" Tai said.

"I'm looking at them now." Izzy said.

"Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice): That one is Ulforceveedramon. He's a mega digimon that fights with a sword like Magnaagemon's and the V opens for his Ray Of Victory.

Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice): The other is Seraphimon. He's a mega too and one of three celestial digimon. His attack is Strike Of The Seven Stars; where he launches 7 stars.

"This is gonna rock!" Musuko said. Ulforceveedramon flew upside Daemon's chest and upper cut him on the chin. Seraphimon flew from his left and gave him a powerful punch to the face.

"I like being a mega." Ulforceveedramon said.

"Don't get carried away we still have work to do." Seraphimon said.

"Let's give them a hand." Garudamon said. "**Wing Blade**." Her fire bird hit him in the head.

"**Flower Cannon**." Lillymon said.

"**Celestial Arrow**." Angwomon said. Both of their attacks hit him on both sides.

"Let's see how you like this." Ulforceveedramon said as he slide his sword against his chest leaving a scare, but he shoved him off.

"I've had it with all of you." Daemon said. "**Nightmare Flame**." He breathed black fire, but Ulforceveedramon and Seraphimon helped get the others out of the way. "I am going to destroy everything." He started shooting fireballs everywhere.

"We have to do something or else both worlds could be destroyed." Izzy said.

"Did you say BOTH worlds?" Davis asked.

"Yes the power is upsetting the balance and border between both our world and the digital world." Izzy said.

"He have to stop him before it's too late." Musuko said.

"Hey Musuko do you see what I see?" Benson said as he pointed to Daemon's scare.

"His scare, what about it?" Musuko said.

"I get what Benson is saying." Seraphimon said. "Everyone combine your attacks on the scare."

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Flower Cannon**."

"**Celestial Arrow**." Their attacks landed on his scare.

"AHHHHHHH!" Daemon screamed.

"It's our turn." Ulforceveedramon said.

"You can do it guys." Musuko said.

"Show that creep real power." Benson said.

"We're with you all the way." Natalie said.

"Don't let that guy win." Mason said.

"We know you can do it." Koji said.

"Let's do it." They both said.

"**Ray Of Victory**." Ulforceveedramon said as the gold V opened and fire a rainbow blast.

"**Strike Of The Seven Stars**." Seraphimon said as he created 7 stars and launched them.

"GO!" All five of the kids shouted. Their attacks landed on his scare and while Daemon was screaming there was a great flash of light and in that flash Daemon turned into data and the light dimmer. Everyone was cheering.

….

The Convention Center

When Daemon was defeated the field that held the center together was gone and everyone that was trapped came running out cheering with joy.

…..

The Digidestine

I can't believe it we're finally rid of Daemon." Musuko said.

"He's really gone." Ken said letting everything that happen sink in. The digimon dedigivolved; Ulforceveedramon became Demiveemon and Seraphimon became Tokomon and were in their partners arms.

"You guys were amazing." Musuko said.

"Now I know what a mega is like." Benson said.

"We have never been so proud of you guys." Davis said with him and Kari joining a family hug just like the others.

"I think we should party." Musuko said.

"Uh guys I think we're celebrating a little early." Ross said.

"What do you mean Daemon is gone." Tai said.

"Guys look up there." Ross said as he pointed to the sky. They saw that part of the digital world was in the sky.

"How did that happen?" Matt said.

"Is that because of Daemon?" Yolei said.

"No I got another message from Gennai." Izzy said. "He said that the digital world is being thrown into Chaos and the only beings who could do this is the Dark Masters."

"But that's impossible we destroyed them." Sora said.

"It's not the Dark masters we know like Piedmon and the others." Izzy said. "They are new Dark Masters."

"New Dark Masters and we had a hard time with the first ones." Joe said.

"Hey everyone look at this." Susan said as she showed a mini T.V. with the news.

"Reports of a split in the sky are appearing all over the world." The newsman said. "People say it's this digital world and others say that digimon are coming to take over." They saw the same thing was happening all over the world.

"I don't believe this is happening again." Kari said.

"Well we have to stop this." Musuko said.

"Did you say WE?" Demiveemon said.

"Yeah the five of us have to stop this." Musuko said.

"Are you serious we had a hard time with Daemon." Mason said.

"We have to do this." Musuko said.

"I don't know Musuko the Dark Masters were dangerous before." Kari said.

"We have to mom we came this far." Musuko said.

"Musuko is actually right we have to." Benson said

"If you think Musuko is right then we have to." Natalie said.

"Well alright I'll do it too." Mason said.

"I want to come too." Koji said.

"Koji you're only in kindergarten." Tai said.

"Well they are stronger when they are together." Ross said.

"You can come Koji." Musuko said. "You just need to remember that no matter what you can't give up, you need to believe in yourself." Koji understood.

"Well I'm going too; I'm not leaving both my sons in that world alone." Kari said.

"We want to come too, our digimon can't digivolve, but we can try to help." Cassie said. Everyone was saying they wanted to come and the kids were okay with it just as long as they do the fighting because it was now their job to protect the digital world.

"Alright guys get your D3s." Musuko said. They brought their D3s in a circle and they each shot a different color beam. Then a rainbow color light came down and they were all floating to the digital world.

"Benson!" he looked down and saw his mom and Lila with the other parents and siblings that weren't going. "Be careful out there." Benson's mom Mina said.

"We're hold down the fort." Malcolm said.

"Good luck up there." Lila said.

"Best of luck to all of you." Alice, Uria's sister said with her partner pumpkinmon said.

"Izzy watch Susan." Izzy's wife Clare said with Duncan.

"We love you guys." Joe's wife Jen said who agreed to watch Sam for Yolei and Ken.

"Don't worry we'll all be back." Musuko said.

Ross's voice: Well since the kids are going back to the digital world the only thing to do is see if they can beat these new Dark Masters on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	33. New Dark Masters

Chapter 33: New Dark Masters

Ross's voice: When Veemon and Patamon warp digivolved they were able to destroy Daemon with the help of the others. Then the digital world was in the sky and Gennai sent a message saying it was a new group of Dark Masters. Now the kids with their parents are heading to the digital world to stop these new enemies. When will these guys learn when they're up to no good?

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

In a Planetarium looking room

"This is excellent I just love it when there's chaos." A female silo wet said that had wings.

"Ironic coming from an angel." A serpent silo wet said.

"Well she's one of a kind." A silo wet with a circle on his back and a blaster.

"I have news. The digidestine are coming." The female silo wet said. "Warseadramon, Deriscomon, Grimmon, I say we give them a warm welcome."

…..

The Digidestine

They were all falling through the digiport and before they knew it they were in the digital world.

"Is everyone okay?" Tai said.

"It looks like we're all here and fine." Ross said.

"Hey guys look at this." Matt said. He was referring to what looked like Spiral Mountain.

"Is that Spiral Mountain?" Tai said.

"It shouldn't have any lairs with the Dark Masters gone." Izzy said.

"It must have been recreated by the new Dark Masters." Sora said.

"You are correct." They heard a voice said, from water Warseadramon came rising.

"Is that Megaseadramon?" Joe said.

"No his hair and mask are different colors." Gomamon said with Warseadramon's hair orange and his mask black.

"You must be the digidestine." Warseadramon said. "Good I was looking for you."

"Why?" Natalie said.

"So I can destroy you of course." Warseadramon said.

"He must be one of the new Dark Masters." Tai said.

"Indeed I am and I'm going to enjoy destroying you." Warseadramon said. "Then we can rule the whole digital world without anyone in our way."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Musuko said and the digimon charged right in.

"Veemon digivolve to…Veedramon"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon"

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

"Palmon digivolve to…..Togemon"

"**V-Nova Blast**."

"**Hand Of Faith**."

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Needle Spread**." All four of the attacks hit, but they had no effect on him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Warseadramon said and dived down and struck all four of them.

"How come he's not hurt if we all attacked?" Mason said.

"I think I got it." Izzy said.

Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice): Warseadramon is an ultimate level digimon that uses that rod on his head for his Thunder Javelin.

"It may have hurt him, but he's powerful." Izzy said.

"Adios digidestine." Warseadramon said. "**Thunder Javelin**." He shot a tunder blast on the ground and they all fell through.

….

Everyone was out in a field with fog.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah the landing was actually soft." Kari said.

"That's because you landed on me." Ross said with her sitting on him and she immediately got off.

"I'm sorry Ross." Kari said then Davis heard something.

"What is it dad?" Koji said.

"Wait here." Davis said as he and Veemon ran to the sound , then a blast came knocking them down.

"Dad!" Koji said.

"Who's the wise guy?" Musuko said. Then a machine with a pincer on one arm and a cannon on the other with wings and a tail instead of legs came out.

"Get ready for another ultimate guys." Izzy said.

Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice): His name is Grimmon and he's a robot version of the grim reaper with his Reaper Cannon.

"He just made a big mistake." Musuko said.

"I'm getting in this too." Gatomon said.

"Veedramon digivolve to…Aeroveedramon"

"Angemon digivolve to…Magnaangemon"

"Birdramon digivolve to….Garudamon"

"Togemon digivolve to….Lillymon"

"Gatomon digivolve to….Angwomon"

All five of them were charging straight for him.

"Show him what you're made of." Musuko said.

"Hopefully it's something strong." Koji said.

"**Reaper Cannon**." Grimmon said as he fired his cannon at them one by one. First, Aeroveedramon, then Garudamon, Magnaangemon, Lillymon, and finally Angwomon.

"Angwomon." Koji said as he tried to catch her. Grimmon kept firing his cannon until the ground shattered and they all fell through.

…..

A Forest

"Uh Kari I know we're close and all, but not this close." Ross said as Kari was on top of him again and she got off.

"Where are we now?" Natalie said.

"It's about time you showed up." They turned to a branch and saw a human shape digimon with black hair sticking up with a blaster like Mummymon's, but blades on the end and a giant ring carried on his back. "I was getting bored here."

"Who are you?" Musuko said.

"Why don't you check my profile." He said.

"I see him." Izzy said.

Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice): His name is Deriscomon who is an ultimate too and he uses that blaster for his Gamma Blast. It's high tech.

"Well now that you're here let's have some fun." Deriscomon said.

"Let's see what you got." Aeroveedramon said as they flew to the branch.

"**Gamma Blaster**." Deriscomon said as he shot a powerful beam that turned them back into their rookie forms and Angwomon to Gatomon. "See you next fall. **Ring Shredder**." He tossed the ring and it was doing circles around them until the ground came apart.

…

A Coliseum

When they were falling they landed in a coliseum and Kari landed on Ross again.

"Oh come on!" He complained.

"Now where are we?" Benson said.

"You're in the place that will be your destruction." They turned and saw a woman with angel wings, short black hair and light blue skin.

"Uh oh get ready guys this one is a mega." Izzy said.

Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice): Her name is Luradamon and she is an angel that brings the power of light with her Wrath Of Light attack.

"Correct and I'm the leader of the Dark Masters and ready to destroy you." Luradamon said.

"That's what you think." Musuko said. "Veemon go."

"You too Patamon." Benson said as they held their D3s.

"Veemon warp digivolve to…Ulforceveedramon"

"Patamon warp digivolve to…..Seraphimon"

"Get that angel reject." Musuko said.

"Show her what a real angel can do." Benson said.

"**Ray Of Victory**." Ulforceveedramon said, but she moved a side.

"**Strike Of The Seven Stars**." Seraphimon said, but she flew straight up fast.

"**Wrath Of Light**." Luradamon said as she fired to blast of light and they turned back into Demiveemon and Tokomon. "Do you think you can beat me? I'm an experience mega and I can tell you haven't even reached the full length of your power."

"Musuko sorry." Demiveemon whispered.

"Let me introduce my fellow acquaintances." Luradamon said "Warseadramon." He came from the ground. "Grimmon." He came through knocking down some pillars. "and Deriscomon." He came right in front of her upside down.

"I told you I see you next fall." Deriscomon said.

"And together we are the Dark Masters." Luradamon said.

"You're not like the originals." Tai said. "Those guys were all megas."

"Who cares about the past? We're here now and that's all that matters." Luradamon said. "Now who wants to be destroyed first?" Uria began to cry.

"I didn't even want to fight in the first place." Uria said. "Why do I have to be part of the fight for this crazy world?"

"Uria." Cody said.

"Your whining is driving me crazy." Luradamon said. "You'll be destroyed first." She shot a bolt of light, but something happened and they were all gone.

"Where did they go?" Warseadramon said. They were in an invisible moving force field.

"Are we glad you came by Pixiemon." Mason said.

"Don't thank me yet there's work to be done." Pixiemon said.

"What do we do?" Musuko said.

"You must get to the top of Spiral Mountain and destroyed them and you have to stick together it's the only way." Pixiemon said then there was an explosion.

"I found them." Warseadramon said and they were all after them.

"Come back and fight." Deriscomon said.

"I'll try to hold them off while you make a run for it." Pixiemon said.

"You can't take them by yourself." Davis said.

"I can buy the time you need to get away. Go now our world is in your fate." Pixiemon said as he used his staff and sent them away.

"Do you think he can win?" Koji said.

"I hope he'll make it out of there." Musuko said. While they were moving Pixiemon was going to do what he could.

"What makes you think you can beat us?" Luradamon said.

"Just call me a crazy little digimon" Pixiemon said.

Ross's voice: Can Pixiemon by the time the kids need to get away and stop the Daek Masters or is his fate sealed. Find out on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	34. Sand Storm

Chapter 34: Sand Storm

Ross's voice: When the kids with their parents were back in the digital world Spiral Mountain was back with new Dark Masters Warseadramon, Deriscomon, Grimmon, and Luradamon. Pixiemon was able to save them, but he's a brave digimon for taking them on.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

While the kids were getting away Pixiemon was back at the coliseum with the Dark Masters.

"Can he get out of there?" Koji said.

"He can't take on all four of them." Mason said. Then there was a flash at the coliseum.

"Oh no Pixiemon." Musuko said and they were all sad for their lost.

…..

The Beach

They all landed by the beach trying to decide what to do.

"Well what do we do now?" Natalie said.

"What do you mean? We do what Pixiemon told us; get to the top of Spiral Mountain." Musuko said.

"It's not that easy." Benson said. "We don't even know where we are and how are we suppose to take those guys down."

"Benson you still got me and Demiveemon when we warp digivolve." Tokomon said.

"That's true, but Luradamon took you down in 2 seconds." Benson said.

"Well we should keep moving." Matt said.

"He's right it's dangerous to stay in one place if these Dark Masters are like the last ones." Tai said. They all started moving down the beach, but were being watch.

….

Luradamon

She was watching them through Piedmon's old telescope.

"They think they're safe? They couldn't be any more wrong." Luradamon said. "Warseadramon they are in your territory."

…..

Warseadramon

"I'm on it." Warseadramon said as he was swimming through the ocean. "They won't get away from me."

…..

The Digidestine

They kept walking on the beach trying to figure out what to do about the Dark Masters.

"We can probably take the three ultimate the problem is Luradamon." Benson said.

"We can take her just the same." Musuko said.

"Hey hold up I see something." Ross said. They all turned and saw a Japanese fish restaurant (AN: I don't know what those are called just think of that thing in the first season on the beach in episode 41.)

"All right maybe they have something to eat." Veemon said. They were all running, but Tyson tripped.

"You okay Tyson?" Mason said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tyson said.

"Well let's go because they might eat everything." Mason said as they tried to catch up with the others. When everyone else made it in they saw it was empty.

"What's going on here?" Natalie said. Then the door was closed shut and something came from the sand.

"It's a trap." Sora said and Scorpiomon came up.

"Hi there." Scorpiomon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Biyomon's voice): Scorpiomon is an ultimate level digimon that is slow, but can be dangerous when he wants to be.

"You were so easy to fool." Scorpiomon said as he shot sand and when he stopped everyone was knocked out. "Well that was easy." He didn't know was that Mason and Tyson were outside.

"Hey what's going on?" Mason said as he saw the door closed.

"Maybe they're closed." Tyson said.

"Then where are mom, dad, and the others?" Mason said.

"Hey Mason look at this." Palmon said and when they looked through the straw wall they saw everyone were sleeping.

"Why are they all sleeping?" Tyson said.

"Something's not right here." Mason said.

"Hey over here." Koromon said. They went to the back and saw Scorpiomon and Warseadramon.

"The digidestine are knocked out sir." Scorpiomon said.

"Excellent." Warseadramon said then Tyson accidently stepped on a stick. "What was that?" Mason put his hand over Tyson's mouth and Palmon with Koromon and tried to keep quiet so Warseadramon wouldn't notice them. "I don't have time for this I have digidestine to destroy." When he looked in. "What's this there are 2 humans missing. I can't let a single one walk away when the others are destroyed. Find them or I'll destroy you."

"Yes sir." Scorpiomon said in a panic.

"We have to do something." Tyson said.

"We need to sneak past him. I don't think I'm a match for Warseadramon." Palmon said.

"Hey there you are." They turned and saw Scorpiomon. "Okay let's get this over with."

"Tyson come on." Mason said as he grabbed his hand and ran.

"I'm going to catch you just slow down." Scorpiomon said as he was having a hard time catching them. "Come on be good kids."

"No thank you." Mason said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him." Palmon said.

"Palmon digivolve to….Togemon"

Togemon gave him a good right swing.

"Go get him Togemon." Mason cheered.

"I may be slow, but I can still fight." Scorpiomon said. "**Sand Storm**." He created a sand storm and Togemon couldn't see. Then she was knocked down by his blade/stinger. "Now I have you." He said about to strike her.

"Togemon you got to digivolve." Mason said.

"Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon."

Because of her small size Lillymon was able to get away.

"Oh why did you do that now?" Scorpiomon complained.

"**Flower Cannon**." Lillymon said and nailed him in the head and some clams came out of the sand.

"Oh clams my favorite." Scorpiomon said and started eating them.

"That gives me an idea." Mason said, meanwhile with Warseadramon.

"Where is that Sand Brain?" Warseadramon said. "Forget this I'm destroying these humans now." He started to breathe fire. Tyson and Lillymon were hurrying back.

"Hurry up Lillymon." Tyson said with Lillymon carrying him.

"Nobody likes a back seat flyer." Lillymon said and made it in. Mason was leaving a trail of clams and Scorpiomon was eating.

"That's it follow the clams." Mason said. Scorpiomon didn't pay attention where he was going.

"Musuko hey wake up." Lillymon said.

"Dad wake up." Tyson said, then Tai woke up.

"What's going on?" Tai said.

"We need to get out of here, but can't let Warseadramon see us." Tyson said. Then the whole place came on fire.

"We need to go now." Mason said as he dropped the last of the clams and everyone was running, but Scorpiomon stayed.

"It was a rare chance meeting you digidestine, medium rare. Hahahahahaha." Warsedramon said. Then the roof came down and Scorpiomon was screaming and ran out. "Wait where are the digidestine? You bumbling idiot you let them escape."

"It-It wasn't my fault." Scorpiomon said in a panic.

"**Thunder Javelin**." Warseadramon said and when he blasted Scorpiomon some sand came up and when the sand came down Scorpiomon was gone.

…

The Digidestine

They stopped to rest after running.

"I think we're a safe distance from them." Tai said.

"I don't see Warseadramon anywhere." Lillymon said. "That was a close one." Then a blast came from the ocean and Lillymon was hit and turned back into Palmon.

"Palmon are you okay?" Mason said. Then some water came in and swept them away.

"What happened to the land?" Musuko said. Then Warseadramon came up.

"There you are digidestine." Warseadramon said.

"It's Warseadramon." They all said.

"Very good and this time there is no escape." Warseadramon said.

Ross's voice: Not good, will they escape from Warseadramon or be swimming with the fishes? You'll have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	35. Ocean Power

Chapter 35: Ocean Power

Ross's voice: When everyone got away they landed on a beach that was Warseadramon's territory. Scorpiomon knocked them out except Mason and Tyson. When they got the others out Scopiomon got punished and now they have problems because Warseadramon is not a good swimming buddy.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"Let's get this over with." Warseadramon said. "I'm going to destroy you like Scorpiomon."

"You destroyed your own friend?" Natalie said.

"He was never a friend." Warseadramon said. "Now get ready to say goodbye." Then Whamon came out and swallowed them.

"Whamon is that you?" Tai said inside Whamon.

"It's me don't worry I'll get you out of here." Whamon said.

"You can't get away from me." Warseadramon said. Then Whamon created a wave allowing them to get away.

"I will find you kids, but I need someone that knows about that can search the ocean." Warseadramon said. "Hookmon!" A pirate ship came sailing by.

"You called Captain Seadramon." A pirate looking digimon said with his face covered.

Digimon Analyzer (Warseadramon's voice): Hookmon you are an ultimate digimon that attacks other ships with your Hook Cannon and robs their treasure.

"I need you to find the digidestine." Warseadramon said. "Sent out whoever can search the bottom of the ocean."

"Of course, Divermon brothers." Hookmon said. Two Divermon came on deck.

"Yes Captain Hookmon." They both said.

Digimon Analyzer (Warseadramon): Divermon are champion digimon, if it wasn't for their Dive Harpoons they be completely useless to me.

"Get down and find the digidestine they should be with a Whamon." Hookmon said.

"Yes Captain." The Divermon said and dived into the water.

…..

Whamon And The Digidestine

Whamon was swimming through the ocean.

"We're glad you came around Whamon." Kari said.

"I'm glad you guys are safe." Whamon said.

"Hey dad what are you doing?" Susan said with Izzy typing into his computer connected to Whamon.

"I'm tapping into Whamon's system so we can see and hear what he does." Izzy said. "There we go." He said with his computer showing what Whamon sees.

"How that's amazing." Koji said.

"So that's what the bottom of the ocean looks like." Musuko said.

"The ocean can be a beautiful place." Whamon said.

"Hey I know those fish swimming by." Gomamon said.

"How's it going fish?" Whamon said.

"We've been looking for you Whamon." One of the fish said. "There are Divermon looking for you."

"Divermon that's not good." Whamon said.

"Why what's the problem?" Mason said.

"The Divermon are working for Warseadramon." Whamon said. "I have to hide you guys."

"Any way I think I have a plan and it involves Ulforceveedramon's sword." Izzy said and brought up a diagram on his computer. "His sword is like Wargreymon's destroyers. He'll be able to take Warseadramon."

"Nice so it will be up to you." Musuko said to Demiveemon. Whamon began swimming in a hurry. Then the Divermon came by.

"There he is." A Divermon said.

"You stop." The other said.

"You'll never take me alive." Whamon said as he was heading a tunnel.

….

Warseadramon And Hookmon

"The Divermon have found them they are right below us." Hookmon said.

"Excellent" Warseadramon said.

"Don't worry I'll stop them." Hookmon said. "**Hook Cannon**." He launched his hook.

"No you dope." Warsedramon said, but the kook hit the cliff underwater leaving a small opening, but Whamon made it through. "Is your brain pierced? You can't fire at what you can't see."

"I was just trying to help." Hookmon said.

"You were never really that smart." Warseadramon said.

"Please Captain." Hookmon said. Warseadramon dived down with his mouth seem to hit Hookmon and wreaked the ship.

…

Whamon And The Digidestine

"That was a close one." Whamon said.

"We should be safe for now." Matt said.

"You may be right I don't think Warseadramon can fit through there." Benson said.

….

Warseadramon

Warseadrmon came down to the Divermon.

"Warseadramon they went through here." A Divermon said.

"The problem is you can't seem to fit and their getting away." The other Divermon said.

"Don't worry I can fish them out." Warseadramon said. "**Thunder Javelin**." He created his blast and not only did it made the hole wider it took the Divermon out and turned them into data. "Here I come digidestine." He started coming after them and was coming fast.

…

Whamon And The Digidestine

"Uh oh it sounds like Warseadramon broke through the hole." Whamon said.

"Great you guys probably jinxed us." Ross said.

"Move it Whamon." Musuko said.

"Don't worry we're almost out." Whamon said. He appeared next to the forest part of Spiral Mountain, but Warseadramon came too.

"This time I'm not letting you escape." Warseadramon said.

"Out you go kids." Whamon said. Everyone came out of Whamon and are on top of his head.

"I'll handle this guy." Demiveemon said.

"Demiveemon digivolve to…Veemon."

"Veemon warp digivolve to….Ulforceveedramon."

Ulforceveedramon charged at Warseadramon and slammed him in the head.

"You think because you're a mega I'll back down." Warseadramon said. "I'll take you down no matter what. Let's see how long you can hold your breath." He dived at Ulforceveedramon with his mouth trying to crush him, but Ulforceveedramon tried to keep him from closing and took him down running against the cave walls.

"Ulforceveedramon hang in there!" Musuko shouted.

"I'm taking you down in more ways than one Ulforceveedramon." Warseadramon said.

Ross's voice: What did I tell you? Wait and see if Ulforceveedramon can with stand against Warseadramon on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	36. Hunt For Children

Chapter 36: Hunt For Children

Ross's voice: Whamon came by right when Warseadramon was about to attack. Whamon kept them safe, but Divermon and Hookmon came by and helped to go after them. Warseadramon didn't let them stick around since he took them out and now has Ulforceveedramon between the teeth.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"This is why you should never mess with me in my ocean." Warseadramon said as he slide against the wall in the ocean with Ulforceveedramon holding up his mouth.

"Don't quit Ulforceveedramon!" Musuko shouted.

"Guys listen and get off. I'm going to try to fish them out." Whamon said. Tokomon digivolved to Angemon and the others in their flying forms. Whamon started to spin around. "**Tidal Wave**." He created waves that allowed Ulforceveedramon to escape and came up, then when Warseadramon came out Whamon ramp into him. Everyone was cheering.

"**Thunder Javelin**." Warseadramon said and shot through Whamon.

"WHAMON!" Musuko shouted.

"I've had enough." Ulforceveedramon said.

"It's your turn." Warseadramon said and shot another blast, but Ulforceveedramon used his sword to stop it and struck him going down Warseadramon's spine. After that everyone was on shore gathered around Whamon.

"Digidestine save this world." Whamon said before he turned into data and everyone saying don't go.

"I can't believe it Whamon is gone." Natalie said.

"Look the same thing is happening to Warseadramon." Benson said and they saw his body turned into data. Then the ocean began to disappear.

"What happened to the water?" Koji said.

"Without Warseadramon nothing could hold the ocean of Spiral Mountain together." Matt said.

"Well now that one is down there are three Dark Masters left." Musuko said.

"Hold on." Mason said. They saw he was making shrines.

"What are you doing?" Musuko said.

"We did this when we lost a friend to remember them." Mimi said.

"This one is for Midnightgarurmon, that is for Pixiemon, and this is for Whamon." Mason said.

"Mason you're wasting time since they can just come back." Musuko said.

"It will be okay Mason." Natalie said trying to cheer him up.

"Hey guys we have work to do here, never thought I say that." Musuko said.

"Hey we know they can come back, but we don't know when it would be nice to remember them because there are some that can't come back." Benson said in an outburst.

"If we do that now the enemy will get the upper hand." Musuko said.

"Be supportive here Musuko, you don't need to be a jerk." Benson said.

"Stop it I don't want to here anymore fighting." Mason said.

…..

The Dark Masters

"Well it seems Warseadramon is gone." Luradamon said as the other three saw what happened on a monitor.

"Don't worry I'll take care of them, they're in my forest." Deriscomon said.

"I hope so." Luradamon said.

…

The Digidestine

They were walking through the forest. The kids were thinking about what just happened.

'I'm not as cold hearted as Benson thinks, am I?' Musuko thought.

'Maybe I was hard on Musuko, but he needs to understand what we feel.' Benson thought.

'This isn't good we have to come together as a team." Natalie thought.

'I wish this would end soon I don't want to see anyone else get hurt." Mason thought. Koji's Gatomon stopped.

"What is it?" Koji said.

"I have this weird feeling we're being watched." Gatomon said.

"Koji." He turned and saw his dad. "Stay with the group you could get lost easily."

"Okay I'm sorry." Koji said as Davis grabbed his hand and headed back to the others.

…

Deriscomon

He was watching them on this device that allowed him to see them and he could hold it with his hand.

"Ha, this is going to be fun." He said. "I think I should give them a change of scenery." He placed his blaster on the ground and the ground lit up.

…..

The Digidestine

They kept walking, but noticed their surroundings were going by fast.

"Hey what's going on?" Koji said.

"Everything's moving so fast." Musuko said.

"That's because the ground we're on is moving." Ross said.

"Puppetmon tried the same thing once." Matt said.

"Everyone jump on there." Tai said pointing to a big tree.

…

Deriscomon

"Sorry that tree has a max so I need to take 5 away." Deriscomon said.

…..

The Digidestine

Everyone else jumped, but before Musuko, Koji, Mason, Natalie, and Benson could jumped the ground slid and they moved in opposite directions.

"Oh no the kids." Kari said.

….

Musuko And Natalie

Musuko and Natalie stopped moving.

"Hey where we?" Musuko said. "Great how are we suppose to get to the others?"

"How did this even happen?" Natalie said.

…

Mason

"This is so weird." Mason said. "Hello can anyone here me!"

….

Benson And Koji

"Koji are you okay?" Benson said.

"I'm fine, but how did that happen?" Koji said.

"I don't know, but just stick with me. We'll be fine." Benson said.

"What about the others?" Koji said.

"We'll find them." Benson said.

….

Deriscomon

"That should do and this should keep them from getting back together." Deriscomon said as he place a fishing pole like staff to the ground. "Kiwimon."

"Yes Master Deriscomon." Kiwimon said.

"Make sure if those kids do get back together you handle them. I'm going to hunt those kids while they are separated." Deriscomon said.

"Very well master." Kiwimon said and Deriscomon took off.

…..

Benson And Koji

"Should we go look for the others?" Koji said.

"I think we should stay put so the same thing wouldn't happen." Benson said.

"Can you guess who." A voice said that covered Koji's eyes, but he shook them off.

"So it's you." Koji said to Deriscomon and Benson got in front of Koji.

"Yeah I'm glad you remember me." Deriscomon said.

"Take a hike Deriscomon." Benson said.

"Why don't you take a rest." Deriscomon said as he threw a ball and it opened up wrapping Benson and he couldn't speak. "Hey how about we play a game kid?"

"A game?" Koji said.

"You run and I'll hunt you down and destroy you." Deriscomon said and Koji started to run and Deriscomon went after him. Benson struggled to get free.

….

Koji And Deriscomon

Koji was running for life and Deriscomon was hunting him down.

"Come out, come out where ever you are?" Deriscomon said. Koji hide behind some bushes.

'How am I going to get away from him?' Koji thought. 'I hope the others find me soon.' He started to run, but Deriscomon noticed him.

"There you are. Okay let's get this over with." Deriscomon said with his blaster ready to fire.

'I've got to try and outsmart him.' Koji thought. "Oh it's over already well I was getting bored." He said and Deriscomon didn't fire. "Are you sure you want to do that because you wouldn't have any friends."

"What I have friends." Deriscomon said.

"Then how come I haven't seen any?" Koji said.

"You're the one with no friends in sight." Deriscomon said. "I even used a pole in the ground to keep them separated." He said pointing to where it was. "I'll show you I have friends." He ran off.

"That was easier than I thought." Koji said and ran to the pole.

"I'll show that kid." Deriscomon said, but realized what happened. "Hey wait that kid tricked me." He went back for Koji. Koji made it to the pole.

"So this is what he used." Koji said and using all his strength he pulled it out and slammed it against a tree and it broke.

….

The Digidestine

The Forest was resetting and the kids were back with the others.

"You guys are okay." Kari said.

"Benson." His Patamon said as he saw he was tied up.

"Hold still." Gabumon said as he cut the rope.

"Musuko, your brother was taken by Deriscomon." Benson said.

"Koji is with Deriscomon. Well let's get him back." Musuko said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you." They turned and saw Kiwimon.

Digimon Analyzer (Patamon's voice): It's Kiwimon, he may not look like it, but he's a bird digimon and his Pummel Peck is a giveaway.

"I cannot allow you to interrupt the master." Kiwimon said.

…

Deriscomon And Koji

"Well I'm out of here." Koji said.

"I don't think so." Deriscomon said as he picked him up. "You're not going anywhere." Then Koji blew his whistle right in his ear. Deriscomon dropped him and Koji ran off. "I'm going to get that brat." Deriscomon said.

…..

The Digidestine

"**Pummel Peck**." Kiwimon said as he shot his little birds, but everyone dodged it.

"Demiveemon digivolve to….Veemon"

"Veemon digivolve to….Veedramon"

"**V-Nova Blast**." Veedramon said and burned down Kiwimon.

"Great work Veedramon." Musuko said and he dedigivolved.

"It was nothing." Veemon said.

"Musuko you dope without Kiwimon how are we suppose to find Koji." Benson said.

"Hey everyone over here." They turned and saw Koji.

"Koji!" Everyone said.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay." Kari said as she picked up and hugged him.

"I was fine all along." Koji said, but Benson looked upset.

"You're a brave kid." Cassie said.

"We were all worried about you." Natalie said.

"He is brave he's my brother." Musuko said and Benson walked away and Jimmy noticed it.

"Benson where are you going?" Patamon said as he flew after him.

"Hey where did Benson go?" Uria said.

"Oh no you don't think Deriscomon has him." Natalie said.

Ross's voice: Is Deriscomon responsible for Benson's disappearance? Find out on another episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	37. Choose A Side

Chapter 37: Choose A Side

Ross's voice: Warseadramon was defeated but Whamon was taken with him. When the kids and their parents were walking through the forest Deriscomon had them separated. He hunted down Koji, but he managed to get away, but now it seems Benson has disappeared. Man I wish things weren't happening to these innocent kids.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are one

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Everyone was walking through the forest trying to find Benson.

"Benson where are you!?" T.K. shouted.

"I wish he wasn't taken by Deriscomon." Natalie said.

"He wasn't I saw him walk away." Jimmy said.

"You're telling us this now." Musuko said.

"I didn't know I had to stop him." Jimmy said.

"Whatever he's doing I hope we find him soon." Musuko said.

…

Benson

Benson was walking by a lake and Patamon was trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Benson come on talk to me. What's the matter?" Patamon said.

"Leave me alone." Benson said. On the other side of the lake they were being watched by Deriscomon and Cherrymon.

"Well it looks like the young boy is having trouble." Cherrymon said.

"I can take him out." Deriscomon said.

"Wait I have an idea, but for it to work I need you to keep the other digidestine occupied." Cherrymon said.

"Well alright, but you better not let me down." Deriscomon said and walked away.

"Benson I'm here for you what's wrong?" Patamon said.

"I've feel like I'm letting the others down." Benson said.

"What do you mean?" Patamon said.

"When Koji was caught I promised Musuko I look after him, but I broke that promised." Benson said. "I couldn't save Whamon, I didn't help stop Warseadramon, I feel like I'm just slowing everyone down."

"Well it seems you have a real problem." They turned and saw Cherrymon.

"Who are you?" Benson said.

Digimon Analyzer (Patamon's voice): He's Cherrymon, he's an ultimate level digimon that is wise, but is too old to fight at his age.

"I've overheard you talking so I'm here to help." Cherrymon said.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." Benson said and began to walk away.

"Wait don't you want to know how you can help." Cherrymon said and that got his attention.

"Benson don't listen to him for all we know this could be another trap by the Dark Masters." Patamon said.

"Just hear me out kid." Cherrymon said.

"I'm listening." Benson said.

…..

The Digidestine

They were still walking through the forest to find Benson.

"Maybe we should stop; maybe he just needs some time alone." Gatomon said.

"I'm not letting him break up this team." Musuko said.

"We're suppose to be a team and whatever Benson is doing is not helping." Natalie said.

"I don't like this I just wish we could all get along." Mason said.

"And I wish you weren't around, but I can make that happen myself." Deriscomon said at the top of a tree.

"Deriscomon!" Musuko said.

"Hey Koji did you miss me?" Deriscomon said.

"No and I'm not playing with you anymore." Koji said.

"Really?" Deriscomon said. "Then why don't you play with my friends here. Ten Hut." Then 3 Garbagemon came out.

"Yes sir." They all said.

Digimon Analyzer (Palmon's voice): Garbagemon are digimon that aren't so nice and they smell even worst since they never bathe in their whole life.

"Open fire." Deriscomon said and the Garbage fired sludge and everyone started running except Mason.

"Mason what are you doing?" Palmon said. Then he had a serious look on his face and caught one of the sludge.

"I'm not moving. Let's have them do the running for a change." Mason said and threw the sludge, but it didn't reach them.

"That is one crazy kid." Deriscomon said.

"Mason come on." Mimi said as he grabbed his other hand.

"Right I MUST be crazy since I actually touched that thing." Mason said.

"After them!" Deriscomon said and the Garbagemon went after them.

…..

Benson

You want to try to stop all this, but you don't know how." Cherrymon said.

"How can I get my point across to the others?" Benson said.

"The thing is you're not in the position that you should." Cherrymon said. "You need to take out your greatest rival."

"My greatest rival?" Benson said.

"You probably don't want all this, but if you take out your rival then you will be where you want and need to be." Cherrymon said.

'This is crazy I do want to fight. Do I?' Benson thought. "Who is my greatest rival anyway?"

"Just have a look in the lake." Cherrymon said. Benson looked in the lake and saw Musuko.

"Musuko is my rival, but he's my best friend." Benson said.

"Yes, but he tries to prove he's better, he feels like he can tell everyone what to do. If you defeat him then you will prove yourself." Cherrymon said.

"I-I don't know." Benson said.

"Benson don't listen to him listen to me." Patamon said. "I've been with you your whole life and mine. If there is something bothering you I want to help. Whatever you decide then I'll be right there with you."

"Thanks Patamon." Benson said then Patamon began to glow.

"Patamon warp digivolve to….Seraphimon"

"Let's go Seraphimon." Benson said. He got on him and took off. Cherrymon was smirking.

…

The Digidestine

The Garbagemon followed them, but now lost sight of them.

"Where did they go?" Deriscomon said at the top of a tree. Then Aeroveedramon came out.

"**V-Arrow Shot**." He said and blasted one of the Garbagemon. Garudamon came around.

"I've got you." One of the Garbagemon said and fired. Garudamon flew up and the sludge hit Deriscomon in the face. Lillymon came flying by.

"**Flower Cannon**." Lillymon said and one of the Garbagemon were sent flying. Then Angewomon came.

"**Celestial Arrow**."She said and got rid of the other Garbagemon.

"It's over Garbage breath." Musuko said and the last Garbagemon was surrounded.

….

Deriscomon

He was washing the sludge off his face.

"That was disgusting." Deriscomon said.

"Deriscomon." He turned and saw Cherrymon. "Everything is in place. The digidestine are going to destroy each other."

"Excellent I'll go see the show." Deriscomon said.

"Wait you must be careful the digidestine are strong. They have something you don't." Cherrymon said.

"What are you saying I might lose?" Deriscomon said.

"I'm saying it's what makes them strong." Cherrymon said.

"I don't need you to warn me." Deriscomon said. "**Gamma Blaster**" He shot his blaster and Cherrymon was shocked and destroyed.

….

The Digiestine

"Okay I give up." Garbagemon said as he jumped out of his can.

"That's a good digimon." Musuko said.

"Just kidding." Garbagemon said and used his can like a vacuum and the kids were holding on. "Here let me get closer." He started to get closer, but something turned him into data. Everyone saw Seraphimon. Then Benson came.

"Benson it's you." T.K. said and the digimon dedigivolved.

"Well glad to see you're back." Musuko said. Then Seraphimon shot a blast."

"Hey what are you doing?" Veemon said.

"This is a challenge now digivolvew to UlforceVeedramon." Seraphimon said.

"Benson are you kidding?" Musuko said.

"No Musuko I'm not." Benson said.

Ross's voice: Is Benson with the Dark Masters now and if he is will he destroy his friends? Find out on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	38. Friends Fight

Chapter 38: Friends Fight

Ross's voice: Everyone was looking for Benson while he thought he wasn't much help. Cherrymon came around and had him think differently. Deriscomon had Garbagemon go after the kids, but Benson came around, but now wants to fight Musuko and Veemon. This is nuts.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"You can't be serious. You want to fight now." Musuko said to Benson.

"Benson this is crazy have you forgotten we have to protect the digital world." Natalie said.

"And would you mind telling me who chose us to do it. Our parents are still here so why don't they do it." Benson said.

"This is crazy I'm out of here." Musuko said.

"Hold it." Seraphimon said as he got in front of them. "You aren't going anywhere."

"What you too?" Musuko said.

"Seraphimon you can't really want to fight us." Veemon said.

"I have always been by Benson's side so whatever he wants I'll be right there with him." Seraphimon said.

"You have the right to speak your opinion if you don't agree with this say something." Veemon said.

"You're not going to change my mind." Seraphimon said.

"You're asking for it." Musuko said and his D3 activated.

"Veemon warp digivolve to….Ulforceveedramon"

Ulforceveedramon used his sword and started slashing at Seraphimon, but he was able to dodge them. Deriscomon was watching everything."

"I'm about to see some real fireworks." Deriscomon said. Ulforceveedramon and Seraphimon went to the sky.

"Benson stop this." Natalie said.

"I don't think so I think this is for the best." Benson said. "What do you say Musuko why let our digimon have all the fun? Unless you're chicken."

"That does it." Musuko said and gave him a punch to the face.

"Benson stop this, this isn't like you." T.K. said.

"Sorry dad, but I have to do this." Benson said and gave Musuko a punch.

"Like father like son." Ross said.

"What do you mean?" Both Davis and T.K. said.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Ross said. Ulforceveedramon and Seraphimon charged at each other, but the other wouldn't light up.

"This is insane we need to stop this." Palmon said.

"Unfortunately they are mega digimon so we can't do anything." Biyomon said.

"The only thing we can do is watch." Gatomon said.

"Guys stop this you're best friends." Natalie said.

"He needs to be taught a lesson." Musuko said.

"I don't like this at all." Mason said.

"I can't watch this. I'm going to look at the flowers until everyone gets along." Uria said.

"Oh like that will help." Natalie said.

"Take this." Musuko said and gave Benson another punch then tackled him to the ground.

"**Ray Of Victory**." Ulforceveedramon said.

"**Strike Of The Seven Stars**." Seraphimon said. The attacks collided and sent shock waves.

"I'm not afraid." Koji said. "Well maybe a little." Then there were sparkles and Koji was talking to them. "My names Koji do you want to be friends?"

"What's he doing?" Davis said.

"He seems to be talking to himself." Veemon said.

"He's losing it." Gatomon said. The sparkles entered Koji and there was a great flash.

"Koji." Davis said and ran to him, but was caught in the flash. Soon everyone was caught in the light. Ulforceveedramon and Seraphimon dedigivolved into Tokomon and Demiveemon.

"Hey where did everyone go?" Deriscomon said.

….

Everyone was in what looked like space.

"Hey where are we?" Musuko said.

"I brought you here." Koji said.

"Koji you did this?" Natalie said.

"I'm not Koji I'm only using his body so I can communicate with you." Koji said. "If your parents haven't told you kids the digidestine were started when they witnessed digimon." The person controlling Koji showed them Higton View Terrace 33 years ago.

"Hey that's me and Kari when we were little." Tai said.

"Look there are the rest of us." Matt said as there were lights shining down on the younger versions of Tai and the others. "We've already seen this."

"Yes, but I'm telling it differently." Koji said.

"Hey look there." Mason said pointing to the digimon in the sky.

Digimon Analyzer (Tai's voice): That's Greymon, he's a champion digimon that is just as powerful as the T-Rex he is.

Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice): The other is Parrotmon, he's an ultimate digimon that shoots electricity from the metal on the top of his head.

"When you saw that battle it made you the original digidestine and for the other five they have different reasons." Koji said. In a warp speed they were all in the Convention Center that happened 30 years ago.

"Hey that's me." Davis said as a light shined down on his younger self. "I was there when the Bakemon took everyone prisoner."

"Yeah because Myotismon was looking for me." Kari said. "He must have thought you could have been the 8th child." They moved again and saw Kabuterimon and Garudamon over a plane in the river.

"Hey look down there in that life boat, that's me." Cody said. "I was on the plane when Garudamon and Kabuterimon saved that plane." Then they started moving again.

"There was also the battle between Omnimon and Diabromon." Koji said. They were now in Yolei's house.

"That's right I saw that battle" Yolei said.

"Everyone around the world did." Koji said. They were moving again.

"Okay, but what about Ken and Ross?" Tai said.

"That battle was not the only one that was seen around the world." Koji said. They were now with Ken and his family seeing the fight with Apocalymon.

"Hey that's me, I remember seeing that." Ken said. "Sam saw it too. I thought the digivice that came through my computer was for Sam until he passed." Then they were in America and saw Ross.

"Hey that's me before I moved to Odaiba." Ross said. They moved again and were in his living room. "Thanks to my brothers I was also able to see the battle with Diabromon and Omnimon."

"That brings me too you kids." Koji said showing images of Musuko, Benson, Natalie, Mason, and Koji as infants when they were born. "When you kids were born the Crests of Miracles, Hope, Love, Sincerity, and Light's power became yours. You hold more power than the others."

"Is that we are suppose to protect the digital world?" Benson said.

"The digital world and the digimon knew you would protect it when the time came." Koji said. "Now I must return you." There was a flash and everyone was back in the forest. Koji opened his eyes and was in Davis's arms.

"Are you okay Koji?" Davis said.

"I'm fine." Koji said.

"Do you get why we have to do this Benson?" Musuko said.

"Yeah which is why I need to go." Benson said. "I need to get myself together and figure things out."

"Benson are you sure?" T.K. said.

"I'll be fine dad I have Tokomon with me and when the time comes I'll be with you guys again, but I have to do this." Benson said.

"I understand I did the same thing." Matt said.

"See you guys." Benson said as he walked off.

"Well that just leave us." Musuko said.

"I'm not going." Mason said. "I don't want to see anyone else get hurt."

"Mason you too?" Musuko said.

"He just needs to handle all this I'll stay with him just go on ahead." Mimi said.

"Be careful will you." Tai said.

"We will." Mimi said and Tai gave her a kiss. The others started to leave.

"Can the three of us take Deriscomon?" Natalie said.

"We have too." Koji said.

"Deriscomon is an ultimate, but he is powerful." Izzy said.

"We'll take him down." Musuko said.

Ross's voice: Well the kids are going their separate ways. See when they'll get back together on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	39. Enter Metalnyjomon

Chapter 39: Enter Metalnyjomon

Ross's voice: When Seraphimon and Ulforceveedramon were fighting in the sky Musuko and Benson were fighting on the ground. Then this strange being entered Koji's body telling them how they became the digidestine. After that the kids went through that they went their separate way. Let's hope they get back together.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Up in the sky there was a meteor that came crashing down. Then there was a person coming out of the crater.

"It's good to be back." What sounded like Nyjomon, but other than the bottom part of his face he was covered in metal, meanwhile we join Ogremon running from Woodmon.

"Leave me alone Woodmon." Ogremon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Ogremon's voice): I know how you champion digimon work. You act like normal trees then you drained the energy out of those who come by.

"You won't take me." Ogremon said. "**Pummel Whack**." He knocked some Woodmon back, but there were too many and without watching where he was going he backed up and fell off a cliff.

…

Musuko And The Others

They were walking through the forest trying to find Deriscomon.

"He has to be somewhere." Musuko said.

"He must have a hideout somewhere." Matt said. Musuko noticed Natalie was very quiet.

"Hey Natalie are you okay?" Musuko said.

"Can we really take Deriscomon Musuko?" Natalie said. "We're down to nearly half of our strength without Benson and Mason."

"I know it's dangerous Natalie, but we can do this. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you or the others." Musuko said.

"You promise?" Natalie said and Musuko nodded.

"I think I see a future for Natalie and your son." Ross whispered to Davis.

"Hey guys check this out." Ken said. There was a house in the forest. "That must be Deriscomon's hide out."

"It doesn't look like there's anyone home." Koji said.

"But if he's not here then where is he?" Natalie said.

…..

Mason And Mimi

They were walking through the forest.

"Mom why did you come with me?" Mason asked.

"Well I'm not leaving my little boy out here alone." Mimi said.

"What does that make me?" Mason's Palmon said.

"Hey look at this." Mimi's Palmon said. There was a pile of sticks. "It looks like there's someone in there." When they moved the sticks they saw Ogremon hurt.

"It's Ogremon let's get out of here." Mason said.

"Wait he looks hurt." Mimi said. Then he started to wake up.

"The digidestine." Ogremon said then flinched in pain.

"Take it easy you're hurt." Mimi said. "Where's Joe when you need him?" She tried her best to clean him up. "There that's the best I can do."

"What happen to you?" Palmon said.

"I was looking for Leomon, but ended up running from some Woodmon and I fell off a cliff." Ogremon said.

"Not so exciting." A voice said. "Here's a riddle what's cool and makes a lot of noise?"

"Deriscomon!" Mason and Mimi said.

"No a drum." Deriscomon said. "I guess you aren't music lovers."

"No it's you we don't like." Palmon said.

"Oh that hurt, but okay time to be destroyed." Deriscomon said.

"Mason I have to digivolve." Palmon said, but Mason had an image of Togemon getting blasted. Then something came swinging by.

"Hey what's going on?" Deriscomon said. Then the object landed on a branch.

"That would be me. It's been a long time."

"Oh no it's Nyjomon." Mason said.

"I was, but now I've been reborn as Metalnyjomon." Metalnyjomon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Palmon's voice): If you thought Nyjomon was bad Metalnyjomon is a mega level digimon that stores electricity in his fist for his Voltage Fist.

"How is it possible?" Mason said.

"Well remember the fight with Aeroveedramon. I was pulled into a rip in the space time continuum and my data was reassembled. Now I'm back and I'm going to finish you." Metalnyjomon said.

"Hey back off if anyone is going to destroy the digidestine it's going to be me." Deriscomon said.

"Go and play with the other kids." Metalnyjomon said.

"I'll show you play." Deriscomon said as he fired his blaster.

"You little." Metalnyjomon said and tried to grab him, but Deriscomon jumped.

"Now's our chance to get away." Mimi said as she grabbed his son and ran.

"Hey wait for me." Ogremon said.

"**Gamma Blaster**." Deriscomon said and blasted Metalnyjomon. His fist began to spark up.

"**Voltage Fist**." Metalnyjomon said and shot electricity and Deriscomon got nailed. "You can't beat me. I'm a mega you're an ultimate."

"Well I'm not backing down because of that." Deriscomon said and started blasting him, but Metalnyjomon was fast so Deriscomon jumped up and started blasting from a tree.

…..

Musuko And The Others

They were inside Deriscomon's hideout and didn't see a sign of him.

"He's just not here." Davis said.

"We could use this to our advantage when he comes back." Ross said.

"Hey everyone in here!" Koji shouted. They entered a room with a cannon pointing out the window.

"Good thinking Koji we can use this when Deriscomon comes back." Cassie said.

"We just need to be ready for when he does." Ross said.

….

Metalnyjomon And Deriscomon

"Get down here will you." Metalnyjomon said.

"I'm find where I am." Deriscomon said. Metalnyjomon jumped, but Deriscomon jumped off his back.

"Where're you going?" Metalnyjomon said.

"Home I got more important things to do." Deriscomon said.

"That's right just walk away." Metalnyjomon said and went the opposite direction. "Who needs him I can find those digidestine myself." While he was running he didn't noticed that they were hiding in a hollow tree.

"It looks like we're safe." Ogremon said.

"Why are you with us we don't know if we can trust you." Mason said.

"Mason Ogremon is actually a nice digimon; we was being forced by Ladydevimon." Mimi said.

"Who is that guy anyway?" Her Palmon said.

"Metalnyjomon was the problem in Server when he was just Nyjomon." Mason's Palmon said.

"We need to keep moving it's not safe with him around." Mimi said and they all started moving.

….

Deriscomon

He was heading straight for his hideout.

"The nerve of that guy wasting my time like that." Deriscomon complained.

"Deriscomon is coming back." Ross said using his camera as binoculars.

"Get ready to fire." Musuko said.

"Have a taste of this." Cassie said as she fired the cannon, but he jumped out of the way.

"Hey what's going on?" Deriscomon said as he was jumping out of the way. "Hey I know who it is. It's the digidestine. I've had it with those kids. RAAAAAA!" He charged for them.

…

Mason And The Others

They were moving trying to avoid Metalnyjomon, than there was a lion beast that came in front of them.

"What is that?" Mason said, but Ogremon was smirking.

Ross's voice: Who is that beast that Ogremon seems to know and will Deriscomon be defeated or will he best the digidestine? Find out on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	40. Warp Three

Chapter 40: Warp Three

Ross's voice: When Musuko went to find Deriscomon's hideout Mason and Mimi met up with Ogremon, but was attacked by Deriscomon. That would have happened if it wasn't for Metalnyjomon's enterence. After those two fought a lion digimon came and Deriscomon is dealing with the kids. Things keep getting weirder.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

The lion digimon was just standing in front of Mason and the others.

"I know you." Mimi said.

"I finally found you." Ogremon said.

"Would someone tell me who he is?" Mason said.

"No time just get on." The beast said.

"It's okay we can trust him." Mimi said.

…..

Deriscomon And The Digidestine

Deriscomon was still avoiding the cannon balls.

"Would you stop that already." Deriscomon said.

"Keep it up Cassie." Yolei said.

"Let's see if you can keep this up." Cassie said as she shot another cannon.

"I've had enough." Deriscomon said as he shot his blaster and it blew the cannon. "No more get out here kids!" Musuko and Veemon kicked the door.

"You asked for it." Musuko said.

"Let's finish this. Come on out boys!" Deriscomon said and Redveggiemon came out of the ground.

Digimon Analyzer (Deriscomon's voice): Redveggiemon are spicy champion digimon that whack with their spikey hands/tentacles.

"This time you're not getting away." Deriscomon said.

…..

Mason And The Others

The lion beast was taking them to an old and abandon village where everything was a wreck.

"What is this place?" Mason said.

"This use to be a village until the Dark Masters wrecked it." Ogremon said.

"Hey this is the same place you brought me to years ago." Mimi said. The lion took them to an old restaurant. "This was even Digitomimon's." The lion glowed and turned into Leomon.

"Leomon it's you." Mason said.

"It's great to see you again." Leomon said.

"You digivolved." Palmon said.

"Yes when you exposed me to your D3s it allowed me to reach my mega level again and this time I can control it." Leomon said, then Leomon heard something. "Who's there?"

"It's okay it's just us." Gekomon said as he and Otamamon came out of the floor.

"Otamamon, Gekomon it's great to see you." Mason said.

"Princess Mimi, Prince Mason." Gekomon said.

"We're so happy to see you." Otamamon said.

"Where are the other digidestine?" Leomon said.

"They're fighting Deriscomon." Mimi said.

"Why aren't you with them?" Leomon said.

"I didn't want to see anyone else get hurt." Mason said.

"That's too bad because you're about to be." They turned and saw Metalnyjomon.

"He followed us." Leomon said.

"Playing babysitter Leomon I'll have to destroy you too." Metalnyjomon said. Leomon growled by that, then there was a flash.

"Leomon warp digivolve to…Saberleomon"

Saberleomon jumped through the wall.

Digimon Analyzer (Palmon's voice): Saberleomon is a mega level digimon who's teeth are like swords and can slash almost anything with his Saber Crusher.

"I'm going to enjoy every second of this." Metalnyjomon said then charged at him, but Saberleomon jumped.

"**Saber Crusher**." Saberleomon said. His paw lit up and tried slashing him, but it didn't leave a scratch.

"My metal is made out of digichromazoid metal you can't hurt me." Metalnyjomon said.

"Mason I have to help Saberleomon." Palmon said.

"I will too." Ogremon said.

"You can't when you're hurt." Mimi said.

"Mason what are you waiting for?" Palmon said.

"I don't know." Mason said.

"Mason I have to." Palmon said.

"Palmon digivolve to….Togemon"

"Togemon digivolve to….Lillymon"

Lillymon tried her best to help Saberleomon.

"**Flower Cannon**." Lillymon said, but it did nothing.

"Oh you must be joking." Metalnyjomon said and Lillymon tried charging at him. "**Voltage Fist**." He slammed her.

"Lillymon!" Mason said. She hit the roof and slid down as Palmon.

"You're next kid." Metalnyjomon said. He pointed to the sky then to him. "**Lightning Crasher**." Lightning came down and was about to hit Mason.

"Mason!" Mimi said, but Saberleomon took the hit. He slid against the ground and dedigivolved back to Leomon.

"No this is what I didn't want." Mason said.

"No matter what you do someone will get hurt." Metalnyjomon said. Then Mason was getting angry.

"I don't want to see any one hurt, but if anyone should its people like you for everything you do." Mason said then began to glow green with the Crest Of Sincerity on his chest.

"Why is he glowing?" Metalnyjomon said.

"Mason." Palmon said astonished.

"Get ready Palmon." Mason said.

…..

Digivolving Scene

Mason's D3 had the crest on the screen and the beam changed to a green color with the crest in it.

"Palmon warp digivolve to."

Green astral projections of Palmon's other forms appeared then she took a human shape, grew leaves on her back, had vines in her pink hair, and had rose whip in her hand.

"Gardeniamon"

….

The Fight

Gardeniamon was standing there and everyone was impressed.

"Who is that?" Mimi said.

Digimon Analyzer (Ogremon's voice): That's Gardeniamon, she's a mega level digimon that stores energy in the rose of her whip for her Rose Energy Whip.

"Metalnyjomon you have hurt digimon for the last time." Gardeniamon said.

"You can't possibly beat me." Metalnyjomon said.

"Let's find out." Gardeniamon said. She jumped and she was actually flying and started whipping at him.

"Pathetic." Metalnyjomon said.

"Are you so sure?" Gardeniamon said. He looked and saw scratch marks on his chest.

"But how?" Metalnyjomon said.

"Because my whip can lash at anything when used properly." Gardeniamon said. She began storing energy in the rose tip. "**Rose Energy Whip**." She launched it in a green lash attack and when it hit Metalnyjomon started cracking.

"This is impossible!" Metalnyjomon said and shattered to pieces.

…..

Deriscomon VS The Digidestine

Ulforceveedramon tried striking with his sword, but Deriscomon jumped out of the way.

"**Gamma Blast**." He tried firing his blaster, but Ulforceveedramon used his sword to block it.

"**Lightning Paw**." Gatomon said as she hit some Redveggiemon with Garudamon.

"You can't beat me I'm not going to go down." Driscomon said as he jumped over Ulforceveedramon and blast him in the back. "You're turn kids."

"Gatomon!" Koji shouted.

"I'm coming." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon"

"**Celestial Arrow**." Angewomon said and the arrow had Deriscomon go back with his blaster going in the air. Garudamon crushed it with her talon and Deriscomon didn't like it. He was soon surrounded by all three.

"I-I'm not afraid of you." Deriscomon said. "I can still win here."

"You should reconsider that." Musuko said. Then Deriscomon remember wht Cherrymon told him.

….

Flashback

"Wait you must be careful the digidestine are strong, they have something you don't." Cherrymon said.

"What are you saying I might lose?" Deriscomon said.

"I'm saying it's what gives them their strength." Cherrymon said.

End Of Flashback

….

'What did he mean even if they do have a mega I'm more powerful than they ever will.' Deriscomon thought. "There's no way I'm losing to you. **Ring Shredder**." He tossed his ring to provide cover and get away. "Catch me if you can." He said as he caught the ring and ran. They went after him.

"Take me too boss." Redveggiemon said as he got in front of him.

"Does it look like I want your company?" Deriscomon said as he tossed his ring and turned Redveggiemon to data. Then Seraphimon came down.

"It's Seraphimon." Ulforceveedramon said.

"Well it's about time destroy them." Deriscomon said, but Seraphimon didn't move. "What are you doing I command you."

"Think again." Benson said as he showed up. "You're washed up Deriscomon. No one's going to help you because you don't care for them."

"I'm still powerful." Deriscomon said as he charged for them.

"**Strike Of The Seven Stars**." Seraphimon said and all 7 sstars hit Deriscomon and he screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Cherrymon what is it those kids have that I don't?" Deriscomon said.

"Friends." Cherrymon's voice said then Deriscomon turned to data.

"Thanks for the help Benson." Natalie said, but Seraphimon picked him up and flew off. Then the forest began to shake.

"Now that Deriscomon is defeated nothings holding the forest together." Izzy said. They all hurried out.

…..

Mason

Gardeniamon dedigivolved into Tanemon and everyone gathered around Leomon.

"Leomon are you okay?" Mason said.

"There's nothing I can do to help him." Mimi said.

"The Forest." Leomon said. Everyone turned and saw the forest disappearing. "Deriscomon has been defeated. The Dark Masters are almost defeated."

"Leomon" Mason said.

"Don't worry I'll be back at the Primary Village Leomon said. "Ogremon I'm sorry, but I can't continue I'll rivalry."

"You were a good rival." Ogremon said then Leomon turned into data.

"It will be okay." Gekomon said.

"Let's go to the Primary Village to find help." Palmon said.

"But there is no Primary Village." Ogremon said. "The Dark Masters wreck it. It was their first target."

"I say we find Benson." Mason said.

"What do you mean?" Tanemon said.

"We need to come together and fight with Musuko, Natalie, and Koji to defeat the Dark Masters so that everyone that is lost will come back." Mason said.

Ross's voice: It looks like Mason has a new change of attitude and with three megas on their side will defeat the last two. Keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	41. Sickly Feeling

Chapter 41: Sickly Feeling

Ross's voice: Mason, Mimi, Ogremon, and Palmon met Saberleomon and he help them escape Metalnyjomon. Meatalnyjomon attacked and Leomon was gone, but Palmon warped digivolved to Gardeniamon. At the same time Benson showed up and took out Deriscomon. We're nearing the end here with the Dark Masters.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Musuko and the others were walking on a road in the desert.

"With Deriscomon gone there's only two Dark Masters left." Musuko said.

"Can we rest it's hot out here." Uria said.

"We are in the desert of course it's hot." Cassie said. While they were talking Natalie was coughing.

"I'm just not use to all this walking." Uria said.

"We're well aware of that." Cassie said.

"Okay you two settle down." Cody said. Then Natalie fell over.

"Hopefully there's something up ahead." Tai said.

"What do you think Natalie?" Biyomon said. "Natalie?" She turned and saw her. "Natalie!" Everyone heard her and when they saw her she, Matt, and Sora ran to her.

"Natalie are you okay?" Matt said.

"She's burning up." Sora said and she was coughing.

"It sounds like she's sick." Biyomon said.

"We have to get her out of the sun." Matt said. They brought her to a bus stop and examined her. "Why didn't you tell us that you weren't feeling well?"

"We had to stop the Dark Masters." Natalie said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Koji said

"I brought up a map on my computer." Izzy said. "There should be a city up ahead and it should have a hospital."

"We better get there fast she's in a critical condition." Joe said.

….

The City

They were on their flying digimon and made it.

"Look at this place." Kari said.

"Down there that's London." Sora said.

"Not anymore that's Paris." T.K. said.

"It's a combination of cities." Tai said. They settled into an abandon house and had Natalie resting.

"How is she Joe?" Matt asked.

"I'm doing the best I can, but without the right medicine I don't know what to do." Joe said.

"You have to try." Matt said with anger.

"Matt calm down." Gabumon said.

"No I will not my daughter is sick and Joe can't help her." Matt said.

"Matt I get how you feel, but you need to settle." Tai said

"How would you possibly know how I feel?" Matt said.

"Because I know what it's like when someone you care for when is sick and it's serious." Tai said. "I only told Izzy this, but Kari almost died because of me." That surprised anyone.

"She was about the kid's age when she was in kindergarten. All I could think about was playing soccer so I took her out, but she had ammonia. The doctors thought she wouldn't make it and it would be my entire fault. I've been living with that guilt my whole life and that's why I freak out if Kari or anyone I care for is like that." He was holding where his mom slapped him.

"Tai." Kari said.

"Believe me I'm going to do everything I can to help." Tai said.

"Thanks Tai." Matt said. Matt and Tai went out looking for a hospital.

"Hey guys I think we're being followed." Agumon said. They turned around and saw Izzy and Musuko.

"Izzy, Musuko what are you doing here?" Matt said.

"I want to help with Natalie." Musuko said.

"Over here." Izzy said as he tapped into a payphone with his computer. "I can use the city system to find hospitals." Blinking lights appeared on a map of the city on Izzy's computer.

"This one is the closest let's go." Matt said.

….

A Computer Lab

Hagarumon had the same map on a screen.

"Grimmon we found the digidestine. They're searching for hospitals." A Hagarumon said.

"Send all units to attack all hospitals." Grimmmon said.

"Yes sir." Hagarumon said. "Attention all units destroy all hospitals." A garage opened up with a bunch of Mechanorimon. The road opened up and Tankmon were coming out. Finally a square area of a building opened up with Megadramon and Gigadramon coming out.

…..

Musuko And The Others

They made it to the hospital and were looking for the medicine they need.

"I've found it." Matt said.

"Great let's get going." Musuko said. When they made it to the front entrance, but Mechanorimon were there. "Who are they?"

Digimon Analyzer( Veemon's voice): They're Mechanorimon, they're ultimate level digimon that usually need someone to control them and they destroy everything with their Twin Beams.

"**Twin Beam**." A Mechanorimon said and blasted everything. They tried the back enterence, but a Tankmon came busting through the wall.

Digimon Analyzer (Agumon's voice): It's Tankmon, a champion digimon that has the fire power in missiles like every other tank.

The Tankmon fired a missile, but they were fortune enough to make it out.

….

The Others

"I hope they're okay." Kari said.

"Kari you worry too much this is Tai and Matt we're talking about." Ross said.

"Well they better hurry because Natalie is getting worst." Joe said.

"Natalie." Tobi said.

"Don't get too close Tobi I'm not sure if it's contagious.

….

Musuko And The Others

They were hiding in a building trying to figure a way around Grimmon's minions.

"We need to move here." Matt said.

"Don't worry I'm trying to find the quickest route and I think I got it." Izzy said.

…..

Grimmon

"Sir we located them again." Hagarumon said. "They're in sector 7."

"Send all units to Sector 7." Grimmon said.

"Attention all units attack Sector 7." Hagarumon said.

….

Musuko And The Others

"It may be long, but it's the only path to take that we won't get caught." Izzy said. "Wait aminute now they're all heading over here."

"You can say that again look." Tentomon and they saw Gigadramon and Megadramon coming.

Digimon Analyzer (Tentomon's voice): That's Megadramon; he's an ultimate digimon that launches missiles from his hands called Mega Missiles.

Digimon Analyzer (Gabumon's voice): The other is Gigadramon; he's an ultimate too and launches missiles he calls Giga Torpedoes.

"Veemon." Musuko said.

"I'm on it." Veemon said.

"Veemon digivolve to…Veedramon"

Veedramon busted through the window and headed somewhere safe when both of them crashed through the window.

"How are they finding us?" Musuko said.

"I think I know. Machinedramon did the same thing." Tai said.

"They're tracking us when I hook into the system." Izzy said.

"Then how are we suppose to get away from them we need to get to Natalie." Matt said.

"I have an idea if I hook in again then I can make it look like we're everywhere." Izzy said. Veedramon pulled over and Izzy hooked into another payphone. "There that should do it."

…

Grimmon

"Sir it says the digidestine are everywhere." Hagarumon said.

"Their signal is all over the place." The other Hagarumon said.

"Well only one thing to do. Unleash plan 11-8." Grimmon said.

"11-8 are you sure?" Hagarumon asked.

"Are you defying me?" Grimmmon said.

"No sir." Hagraumon said. "Attention all units unleash plan 11-8." They started destroying everything.

…

Musuko And The Others

They saw what's going on.

"What are they doing?" Musuko said. "and people say I'm not smart."

"Uh oh I think my plan backfired." Izzy said. "They're going to destroy everything just to destroy us."

"We got to get to the others now." Matt said. They started running for the house, but Gigadramon passed them.

"Oh no Gigadramon is heading towards the others." Tentomon said.

"Hurry guys." Matt said.

"**Giga Torpedo**." Gigadramon fired his missiles and it was too late the house was destroyed.

"No Sora, Tobi, Natalie!" Matt shouted.

"Hey guys we're all over here." They turned and saw Sora come out with Natalie on her back and the others were there.

"You guys are okay." Tai said.

"Daddy." Tobi said.

"I'm glad you guys are safe." Matt said.

"We got the medicine." Musuko said. Then Grimmon came busting through the ground.

"It's Grimmon." They all said.

"There you are now I'm going to finish all this now." Grimmon said.

"Everyone take cover." Tai said as they entered a building.

"That's right run away. It makes the chase fun before I sleigh who I need to." Grimmon said powering up his cannon. "**Reaper Cannon**." He fired his cannon and the whole building came down. They were all falling with the girls and Izzy in one way and the boys on the other.

"Dad!" Natalie shouted.

"Natalie!" Matt shouted as they fell opposite directions.

Ross's voice: Will they get back together or will Grimmon find them first, plus what about Natalie's condition? You'll have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	42. Love's Power

Chapter 42: Love's Power

Ross's voice: Natalie got really sick so they took her to a city that was run by Grimmon. Matt, Tai, Izzy, and Musuko went to find medicine, but Grimmon had his minions destroy everything. When he appeared they got separated. Grimmon is the Grim Reaper.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Cassie and Uria was around Natalie while she was sleeping.

"Should we wake her up?" Uria said. "Even though she needs her beauty sleep."

"She needs rest she could still be sick." Cassie said. a drop of water fell on Natalie and she began to wake up. "Natalie you're a wake."

"Hit the snooze will you?" Natalie said. "Where are the others?"

"Biyomon went to look for them." Cassie said.

"Hey look." Umpamon said. Biyomon came back with the other girls and Izzy.

"Natalie you're okay." Sora said as she hugged her daughter.

"Where are dad and the others?" Natalie said.

"We were separated they could be anywhere." Yolei said.

"We better go look for them." Izzy said.

"Before that here Natalie, this is the medicine dad went to get for you. Just in case you're still sick and the trouble he went through." Sora said as he gave the medicine. They were walking through the underground part of the city. Then they heard a whipping sound.

"Move faster Numemon." They went to check out the sound and saw Numemon on wheels against their will in chains. "Come on Grimmon needs his power."

"Who is that hot head?" Yolei said.

Digimon Analyzer (Hawkmon's voice): That's Darklizardmon. He's a champion digimon that absorbs heat and energy in his body.

"Those poor Numemon." Kari said. Then Natalie began to glow.

"What's happening?" Sora said. Darklizardmon noticed that.

"The digidestine! Grimmon will be real grateful." Darklizardmon said.

"That's not going to happen." Biyomon said.

"Biyomon with Natalie like this you can't digivolve." Susan said.

"Your mine." Darklizardmon said as he jumped and they all ran and he went after them. Natalie and Biyomon stayed behind.

"Biyomon help me free the Numemon." Natalie said. While they were freeing the Numemon Darklizardmon was after the others.

"You can run, but you can't hide." Darklizardmon said.

"I wish I could digivolve." Motimon said.

"I wish I could, but it's been so long." Tentomon said.

"I'm going back Natalie's back there." Sora said. Sora slide past Darklizardmon and headed back.

"We have to help her." Kari said.

"I've got this." Gatomon said. "**Lightning Paw**." Gatomon hit Darklizardmon in the head and headed back with Sora. Natalie and Biyomon freed the Numemon and they were grateful.

"You know the Numemon aren't so gross." Yolei said.

"Speak for yourself." Uria said.

"I'm not done with you yet." Darklizardmon said.

"No more." Natalie said and was still glowing.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon."

"I know about Birdramon you can't defeat me with your power." Darklizardmon said.

"Aim for his mask." Natalie said.

"**Meteor Wings**." Birdramon said and the fireballs hit Darklizardmon.

"Come on let's go find the others." Natalie said.

….

Darklizardmon

Darklizardmon made it to the communication room and was talking to Grimmon.

"Grimmon the digidestine are here." Darklizardmon said.

"What the digidestine were down there and you didn't alert me sooner." Grimmon said over the monitor.

"Well it's just there was this girl and she was strong and…." "You must be joking." Grimmon interrupted.

"Just look at me master she was real strong and I'm hurt here." Darklizardmon said.

"Oh I'm sorry let me show some consideration." Grimmon said. "**Reaper Cannon**." There was an explosion. The only thing left was Darklizardmon's mask and that soon turned into data.

….

The Boys

"Natalie, Sora where are you!?" Matt shouted.

"Any luck guys?" Ken asked.

"Still no sign of them on my D3." Musuko said.

"I can't walk anymore." Tyson said.

"And I'm getting hungry." Veemon said.

"Matt we need to rest here." Tai said.

"Tai's right we've been walking for hours." Davis said.

"Natalie, Sora!" Matt ignored them.

"That's right let our kids and digimon die." Tai said and that scared them. "Sorry guys it was just an expression, but they aren't doing so well."

"Don't you get it that's how Natalie is and we need to find her and the others." Matt said.

"I know you're worried I would be too if it was Tyson, but we need to think about the others." Tai said.

"Don't tell me how to think." Matt said as he tackled him.

"Guys cut it out." Cody said.

"You haven't fought since you were young." Joe said.

"Matt you over react over little things so calm down." Tai said.

"You should shut up." Matt said as he gave him a punch.

" Daddy you're scaring me." Tobi said and started to cry. "Matt be gan to settle down and put Tobi in his arms.

"I'm sorry Tobi I'm just worried about mommy and your sister." Matt said.

"Shh quiet guys." T.K. said. "Something's coming." They all heard footsteps from behind them.

"Quick everyone in here." Musuko said as they entered a door way.

"Tai sorry about that you can give me a punch if you like." Matt said.

"Can I do it?" Tio said.

"Tio be quiet." Ken said.

"Veemon try digivolving." Musuko said.

"Veemon digivolve to." But nothing happened. "Veedramon, yeah I'm Veedramon. I'm big and bad."

"Veemon your digivolve was a digidude." Musuko said.

"I can't digivolve either." Gatomon said.

"Your energy levels are too low." Ross said. When the person got closer it revealed to be Andromon.

"Andromon!" Tai, Matt, T.K., Joe, and their digimon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Matt's voice): Andromon is an ultimate digimon that spins his hand around for his Lightning Blade and shoots missile creatures for his Gatling Attack.

They all came out and was talking to Andromon.

"Andromon it's been a while." Tai said.

"It's great to see you again my friends." Andromon said.

"What are you doing here?" T.K. said.

"I came here to stand against Grimmon." Andromon said.

"Have you seen any other humans we're looking for our family. My daughter Natalie is sick." Matt said.

"Wait Queen Natalie is your daughter?" Andromon said.

"Queen Natalie?" Matt said.

"That is what the Numemon are talking about." Andromon said. "He hooked up some wires to the ceiling. "They're coming."

"They are when?" Davis said.

"Now." Andromon said, but Grimmon bursted through the wall.

"There you kids are." Grimmon said.

"Grimmon!" The boys said.

"Hello Andromon are you playing babysitter?" Grimmon said.

"Go I'll hold him off." Andromon said. They took cover and Grimmon ramp into Andromon.

"Andromon we're coming." Musuko said as he and the others ran after them.

….

The Girls And Izzy

Natalie was still glowing and sense something.

"They're coming." Natalie said.

"Matt and the others?" Izzy said.

"When?" Kari said.

"Now." Natalie said then Andromon and Grimmon came bursting through the wall.

"Grimmon!" They said. Then the guys soon came running in.

"Hey there they are." Ross said.

"Natalie, Sora." Matt said.

"Dad." Natalie said. She stopped glowing and Matt picked her up and spin her around. Sora did it the same with Tobi.

"Uria!" Cody said.

"Daddy!" Uria said as they hugged.

"Mom." Musuko said as he and Koji ran to Kari and they hugged.

"Kari!" Davis said.

"Davis!" Kari said as they kissed.

"Eww why did they have to do that?" Musuko said.

"Tio, Ken!" Tolei said as she and Cassie joined them in a family hug.

"It's great to see everyone is okay." Ross said.

"Was that Andromon I saw fighting Grimmon?" Sora said.

"That's him, but I don't know how long he can hold out." Ross said. Andromon and Grimmon were still fighting. Grimmon used his tail to separate them.

"Time you get out of my way." Grimmon said. "**Reaper Cannon**." He blasted Andromon in the back. "You're next kids so who wants to be first?"

"I've had it with this guy destroying everything we care for." Natalie said as she stepped up.

"Natalie." Matt said.

"How brave of you to volunteer so I'll make this quick." Grimmon said then the Numemon were started to get on him. "What are you doing Numemon?"

"Numemon?" Natalie said.

"You call this fighting?" Grimmon said.

"Numemon." Natalie said not liking where this was going.

"GET LOST!" Grimmon shouted with a swipe of his pincer the Numemon were gone.

"NUMEMON!" Natalie shoute and started to glow red with the Crest Of Love on her chest.

"AAAAAH, I feel the power." Biyomon said.

…

Digivolving Scene

Natalie's D3 had the crest on her screen and the beam turned red with the crest in it.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to."

The astral porjections were red then in fire her feathers became yellow and grew an extra pair of wings, had ankle braces on both her legs, and had a metal mask on.

"Phoenixmon"

…

The Fight

Phoenixmon came flying out of the ground and took Grimmon with her.

"Biyomon warp digivolved." Musuko said.

"Who is she?" Koji said.

Digimon Analyzer (Andromon's voice): That is Phoenixmon. She's a mega digimon that shoots fire from her body called the Phoenix Fire.

"I'm not scared of that." Grimmon said "**Reaper Cannon**." Phoenixmon dodged them and some buildings came down.

"**Phoenix Fire**." Phoenixmon said and when her body was on fire she launched it and Grimmon was destroyed. The city began to shake.

"Without Grimmon this place is becoming unstable." Andromon said.

"Okay time to go." Ross said. They saw that the third part of Spiral Mountain was disappearing on Phoenixmon.

"When we get down can I make one of those shrines for the Numemon?" Natalie said.

"Of course." Matt said and Musuko looked up at Spiral Mountain.

"You're next Luradamon." Musuko said and you could hear her laughing.

Ross's voice: Whoa Luradamon is the only one left, but can they defeat her since she's a mega? Find out on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	43. Approach The Evil

Chapter 43: Approach The Evil

Ross's voice: Natalie helped free the Numemon that were in slavery because of Darklizardmon. Meanwhile the boys met up with their old friend Andromon and he tried to help fight Grimmon. The Numemon sacrifice themselves and Biyomon digivolved to Phoenixmon and destroyed Grimmon.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Mason and Mimi were looking for Benson with Ogremon, Gekomon, and Otamamon and saw that the third lair of Spiral Mountain was gone.

"Does this mean Musuko and the others defeated another Dark Master?" Mason's Palmon, that digivolved, said.

"If it does then there's only one left." Mason said.

"That might be the hardest one to beat especially if it's that angel digimon." Mimi said.

"All the more reason to find Benson." Mason said.

….

The Digidestine

Natalie made a shrine for the Numemon and praying with Yokomon.

"Thank you for your help Numemon you were true friends for what you did." Natalie said.

"Musuko do you think we can defeat Luradamon?" Koji said.

"With Phoenixmon with us now we have a better chance." Musuko said. "We just need to find her."

"Hey guys over here." Ross said. They all went to him and saw a strange building. "If that doesn't say a bad guy's lair I don't know what will."

"That is indeed the Dark Masters lair." Andromon said since he was with them after Grimmon was defeated.

"But how could we have found it so easily?" Natalie said.

"Here's your answer." Izzy said showing his computer. "We're at the top of Spiral Mountain."

"Wow we didn't even notice." Musuko said.

"Luradamon is in there and she must be ready for you kids." Davis said.

"It will be tough Luradamon is a mega and the one in charge." Ross said.

….

Luradamon

She was looking through her telescope and saw they made it.

"Well they made it have they. Better give them a welcome." Luradamon said.

"Wait mistress let me." A voice said.

"You want to Dusknamon?" Luradamon said with a women with purple wings, hair, clothing with pale skin

"Allow me to prove myself." Dusknamon said.

"Very well go have your fun." Luradamon said.

…..

Mason

They continued to look for Benson so they can join the others.

"I don't have Benson's signal anywhere." Mason said.

"Wait look there's the Primary Village." Ogremon said and what they saw was horrifying.

"The digieggs are black and white." Mason said.

"They don't have life." Palmon said.

"Oh how horrible." Gekomon said.

"How could they do this to defenseless digieggs?" Mimi said.

"Wait where's Elecmon?" Mason said.

"Mason is that you?" They turned and saw Elecmon.

"Elecmon you're okay." Mason said.

"Yeah, but I couldn't do anything to stop the Dark Masters from destroying the eggs." Elecmon said.

"It will be okay once they are defeated." Mimi said.

"Elecmon we're looking for a friend." Mason said. "Have you seen anyone come by?"

"Now that you mention it I saw someone go across the lake over there." Elecmon said. "I thought it was one of the Dark Master's minions, but now I'm thinking it looked like a kid with yellow hair."

"That's Benson!" Mason said. "I have to get to that lake."

"Then go." Mimi said. "He's your friend so you should go talk to him I'll be right here when you get back."

"Thanks mom. Let's go Palmon." Mason said and went for the lake.

…

The Digidestine

They were getting closer to the lair and were ready to fight.

"It's time to finish all this." Musuko said.

"Not so fast kids." Dusknamon said as he came up. "You're going to have to get through me."

"Who is that?" Koji said.

"Be careful she's one of Luradamon's minions." Andromon said.

"I've got him." Izzy said.

Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice): She's Dusknamon, she's an ultimate that fires a powerful blast called the Dusk Shot.

"This is as far as you go." Dusknaamon said.

"We've come too far to be stop now." Musuko said.

"Then let's get him out of the way." Veemon said.

"Veemon digivolve to…..Veedramon"

"Yokomon you need to help him." Natalie said.

"I'm on it." Yokomon said.

"Yokomon digivolve to…Biyomon"

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

"**V-Nova Blast**."

"**Meteor Wings**." They both hit, but she with stood it.

"Let me get in there." Gatomon said.

"Go for it." Koji said.

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon"

Angewomon flew up and pushed Dusknamon back.

"Oh so you want to play that way." Dusknamon said as she slapped her.

"Oh you're asking for it." Angewomon said and she slapped back. Sonn they were slapping each other back and forth.

"Whoa look at them go." Ross said as the guys saw what was going on. "and I thought it was something with Angewomon and Ladydevimon."

"You kids shouldn't be watching this." Tai said.

"Well I can't look away." Musuko said then realized what needed to be done. "Natalie listen I need you take Koji and go."

"What do you mean?" Natalie said.

"I need you to go find Benson and Mason." Musuko said. "Luradamon will be out soon and the only chance we got is to fight together."

"I'm not leaving you to fight by yourself." Koji said.

"I'll hold her off for as long as I can until you guys get back just go." Musuko said.

"Alright Birdramon!" Natalie said and Birdramon came down. She got Koji on and were taking off.

"Angewomon we have to go." Birdramon said.

"I'm not leaving until I'm done with her." Angewomon said.

"Angewomon come on please." Koji said. She didn't like it, but she went with it.

"Oh no you don't" Dusknamon said. "**Dusk Shot**." She shot a purple blast from her hand.

"Veedramon digivolve." Musuko said.

"Veedramon digivolve to….Aeroveedramon."

Aeroveedramon flew up and blocked the blast.

"You're not going to fight, you can't hit a lady." Dusknamon said.

"After you hurt Angewomon like that; you are no lady." Aeroveedramon said. (AN: Angewomon is LIKE his sister.) "**Magna Crasher**." He glowed blue and crashed right into her.

"I'm going to get you for that and you broke my nail." Dusknamon said.

"Sent me the bill." Aeroveedramon said.

….

Natalie And Koji

They were doing their best to look for Benson and Mason, but nothing.

"I can't find them anywhere." Natalie said as she checked her D3. 'Can we even beat Luradamon when we are together, what if we fail?'

"Hey Natalie do you think we can win?" Koji said.

'Should I tell him the truth?' Natalie thought. "Yeah of course we will." Natalie said.

….

Aeroveedramon VS Dusknamon

They continued to fight.

"I'm growing tired of this." Dusknamon said.

"I'm with you there so let me end this." Aeroveedramon said as he charged, but she flew up.

"**Dusk Shot**." Dusknamon said as he was hit in the back and hit the ground.

"Aeroveedramon!" Musuko said.

"Nighty night you lizard." Dusknamon said as she flew down.

"Night." Aeroveedramon said. "**V-Arrow Shot**." He shot his arrow blast and she turned into data.

"Nice going Aeroveedramon." Musuko said as he turned to Veemon.

"Hey Ross do you see what I see?" Aquamon said.

"She's here." Ross said. "Have a look." He handed his camera to Musuko to use like binoculars and saw Luradamon walking to them.

"Luradamon." Musuko said with an anger look. "We need to buy time for the others to get here. Natalie, Koji, Mason, and of course Benson. Only together can we beat her."

"I'm ready Musuko." Veemon said. They were ready for their toughest fight yet and Luradamon was smiling.

Ross's voice: Now that Luradamon is out will the others make it back in time to help Musuko. You'll have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters to find out.


	44. Unite And Fight

Chapter 44: Unite And Fight

Ross's voice: Musuko and the others made it to the top of Spiral Mountain and found Luradamon's lair. While Aeroveedramon dealt with Dusknamon Natalie and Koji went to find Mason and Benson. Dusknamon was taken out, but now here comes Luradamon and both sides are in it to win it.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Mason made it to the lake and landed a boat he found and was on an island where Benson supposes to be.

"According to Elecmon Benson is suppose to be around here." Mason said.

"But where could he be?" Palmon said.

"We need to look everywhere until we find him." Mason said.

…..

Musuko

"Well it seems there's only one here." Luradamon said.

"I can take care of myself." Musuko said. "Veemon ready to go?"

"Let's do it." Veemon said.

"Veemon warp digivolve to…..Ulforceveedramon"

Ulforceveedramon charged at Luradamon with his sword, but she dodged him and was moving fast. He tried some more swings, but she kept dodging. He tried throwing some punches and kicks, but she threw some of hers in to block him and try to fight back.

"I'll admit you got stronger since last time." Luradamon said.

"That's just the beginning." Ulforceveedramon said.

'Keep it up Ulforceveedramon you just need to keep her busy until the others get here.' Musuko thought.

…

Benson

Benson

Benson and Patamon were walking through a mysterious tunnel.

"This is weird how did we even get here?" Patamon said.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter." Benson said.

"Are you okay you've been acting weird?" Patamon said.

"I don't know about anything." Benson said as he sat down. "I don't know about anything anymore. I thought I was needed, but now it seems they don't need me I'm just letting them down."

"Are you talking about the others?" Patamon said.

"Exactly they didn't need me." Benson said and a weird shadow was coming around him. "When Koji was caught I promised Musuko I protect him, but I've been letting him down. I couldn't help them when they needed it. Maybe they are better off without me." He put his face behind his knees. In his mind he was sinking down in darkness like he was in water.

'I've never seen Benson like this I have to do something.' Patamon thought. "**Boom Bubble**." Patamon shot at Benson and that had him moving after it knocked him down.

"What did you do that for?" Benson said.

"You aren't sounding like yourself." Patamon said. "You are needed. We couldn't have defeated the enemies we've fought without you. There may be times when you let the others down, but they know you didn't mean it. You're a great person Benson and you know it."

"I'm a great person?" Benson said. "You're right I am a great person. I've fought side by side with my friends. My friends do need me and I'll be there when they need me." Then the shadow came off him.

"What is that?" Patamon said.

"It's the darkness in my heart, but now that I'm my old self again that has no effect on me." Patamon said. "Thanks Patamon it's because of you I'm myself again." He got down and hugged him.

"What are friends for." Patamon said. Then the tunnel just disappeared. "That was weird."

"I don't think I'll ever get the digital world no matter how long I'm here." Benson said.

"Benson!" He turned and saw Mason and Palmon.

"Mason what are you doing here?" Benson said.

"I came looking for you." Mason said. "Benson we need you to come back so we can fight. It's a long story here."

"Well let's head back to the others." Benson said.

…

Natalie And Koji

Natalie and Koji were on the island too.

"Are you sure they're here?" Gatomon said.

"That's what my D3 says." Koji said.

'What if we can't find them? What if we weren't suppose to fight?' Natalie thought. Then a shadow was coming under her.

"Natalie watch out!" Koji said. She faced him, but then fell through a hole that came out of nowhere.

"Natalie!" Biyomon said as she went after her.

"Natalie, Biyomon!" Koji shouted down the hole.

"Koji!" He turned and saw Benson and Mason.

"Hey guys here I am." Koji said.

"Koji what are you doing here?" Mason said.

"Natalie and I came here looking for you guys." Koji said.

"We got a problem Natalie fell through this hole that came out of nowhere." Gatomon said.

"I know this tunnel follow me and stay close." Benson said.

"This is kind of scary." Koji said.

"It will be okay guys just don't be scared." Benson said as they climb down. When they got down there was no sign of Natalie. "Natalie where are you?"

"Hey I hear something." Palmon said. "This way."

"Natalie come on talk to me."

"That sounded like Biyomon." Gatomon said. When they made it they saw Natalie in the same position.

"Natalie come on say something." Biyomon said.

"Biyomon." She turned and saw the others.

"Benson thank goodness." Natalie said. "Natalie won't move and she's not talking to me."

"Why did it had to be us to fight?" Natalie mumbled.

"I know what's wrong with her." Benson said. "This place taps into the darkness of your heart. Natalie listen to me you can't let what you are feeling right now stop you." Natalie was in a dark place in her mind and Benson was in a ball of light. "We are meant to save this world. We can make a difference and save this world."

"He's right." Mason said. "I thought the same way, but now I know we can do this." Mason came in the same ball of light. "We're the only ones that can make a difference. We can save this world from the darkness."

"We're the only ones that can make a difference." Natalie said. They grabbed her nads and they were back. "Thanks guys I needed that."

"Don't mention it cousin." Benson said.

"Hey where's Musuko?" Mason said.

"Fighting Luradamon by himself." Koji said.

"We need to get back and help him." Natalie said and they agreed. They told Mimi what happen and she went with them.

…..

The Fight

"Come on Ulforceveedramon keep the pressure up." Musuko said. Luradamon and Ulforceveedramon separated.

"Try this." Luradamon said. "**Wrath Of Light**." Ulforceveedramon had to take that hit or Musuko would get hit and he was hit hard, but the force pushed Musuko back.

"Musuko I'm coming." Davis said.

"Stay there dad." Musuko said. "This is my fight. This is my destiny and I can't let you interfere. You know I can do this." Luradamon gave and uppercut which caused a force that hit Ulforceveedramon and pushed back Musuko.

"The kid is right stay out of this." Luradamon said as she created a black force field around the others.

"Force field we can't get out until Luradamon is taken down." Ross said.

"**Wrath Of Light**." Luradamon said and Ulforceveedramon had the wind knocked out of him.

"Ulforceveedramon." Musuko said and collapsed.

"This is where his fight, destiny, and life end." Luradamon said as she got closer.

"Musuko get up." Kari said. All they could do was watch.

"**Hand Of Faith**."

"**Meteor Wings**."

"**Needle Spread**." All three attacks came out of nowhere, but she dodged all of them.

"Who dares?" Luradamon said. Then Angemon, Togemon, and Birdramon came.

"Guys are you okay?" Mimi said as she got to the force field.

"Why don't you join them?" Luradamon said as she made it bigger with Mimi and Palmon in.

"Musuko." Benson said as he got to him. "Are you okay man?" Musuko wake up.

"Benson you made it." Musuko said.

"Sorry I didn't make it sooner, but I'm here now and so are the others." Benson said.

"I never doubted you buddy." Musuko said.

"Well let's do this we just need to have hope." Benson said then his D3 lit up.

"Ulforceveedramon." Angemon said as he placed his hand on him and he was standing fully healed. "Benson your Crest Of Hope has brought Ulforceveedramon back."

"Thank you Angemon, all of you." Ulforceveedramon said. Then the three of them dedigivolved.

"You guys ready?" Benson said.

"Let's do it." Natalie and Mason said.

"Patamonwarp digivolve to….Seraphimon"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to….Phoenixmon"

"Palmon warp digivolve to…Gardeniamon"

All four were standing side by side.

"Whoa when did Palmon warp digivolve?" Musuko said.

"I could say the same for Biyomon." Mason said.

"You think you'll win with 4 megas?" Luradamon said.

"We can do anything when we're together." Gardeniamon said.

"When we're together we are unstoppable." Phoenixmon said.

"We will fight and win." Seraphimon said.

"Luradamon this is where it ends for you." Ulforceveedramon said.

Ross's voice: Whoa this is going to be epic, but will four megas be enough to beat Luradamon. You'll find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	45. All Five

Chapter 45: All Five

Ross's voice: While Ulforceveedramon dealt with Luradamon, Natalie and Koji went to get Mason and Benson. After a trip on an island Benson and Natalie feel better about themselves. They made it back in time to help Musuko and we're about to see what could be the end.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

With the others trapped behind a black force field the kids are on their own.

"Go get her guys." Musuko said.

"Take down that insult to angels." Benson said.

"You got it." Ulforceveedramon said as he charged at her.

"To slow." Luradamon said as she flew up.

"Back at you." She looked up and saw Seraphimon and pounded her, but she pulled herself together.

"Don't think you can beat me so easily." Luradamon said.

"You might want to rethink that." Gardeniamon said as she used her whip, but she caught it.

"Is that the best you can do?" Luradamon said.

"It is for a distraction." Phoenixmon came down and stomped on her then flew back up.

"Now try some of this." Ulforceveedramon said. "**Ray Of Victory**." That had her flying to Seraphimon and he gave her another punch.

"I'm still here." Luradamon said as she got up.

"You won't be for long." Mason said.

"She can't stand against megas." Natalie said.

"Don't get so cocky." Luradamon said. "I haven't shown you everything. You see I have the power to control time."

"She can control time?" Mason said.

"She must be trying to scare us." Ulforceveedramon said.

"And it's not working." Seraphimon said as they both charged at her.

"**Time Wave**." Luradamon said as she created a sonic wave and when Ulforceveedramon and Seraphimon went through they stopped moving and were in this strange color energy around them.

"What's going on?" Ulforceveedramon said.

"I can't move." Seraphimon said.

"Ulforceveedramon!" Musuko said.

"What did you do to them?" Benson said as they ran to them.

"**Time Wave**." Luradamon said and the same thing happened. "I told you I can control time. I like to destroy you now, but I think I'll do it all at once."

"Guys run." Musuko said. "If she gets you guys it's all over."

"Musuko is right you have to get away from her." Ross said.

"Gardeniamon go with the kids I'll buy you some time." Phoenixmon said.

"I can't leave you." Gardeniamon said.

"No time for this just keep the kid's safe." Phoenixmon said.

"Alright. Come on kids we can hide in there." Gardeniamon said as they headed for the building.

"Phoenixmon be careful." Natalie said.

"Oh no you don't." Luradamon said.

"You're not going anywhere near them." Phoneixmon said. She tried charging, but Luradamon was fast. "**Phoenix Fire**." She launched her fire, but Luradamon flew up and was right above her.

"**Time Wave**." Luradamon said and Phoenixmon was trapped. "Now for the kids." She went after them.

"The kids need help, but we can't do anything." Tai said.

"They should be fine with Gardeniamon I hope." Ross said.

…..

The Kids

They were in side and were in a room with a trapeze.

"How are we going to get across?" Koji said.

"Hold on tight." Gatomon said and jumped from one swing to the other and on the other side.

"I got you kids." Gardeniamon said and flew to the other side with Natalie and Mason.

"Where do you think you're going?" They turned and saw Luradamon.

"What did you do with Phoenixmon!?" Natalie said.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you." Luradamon said and flew to the other side.

"Run kids I'll take care of her." Gardeniamon said.

"I'm not leaving you." Mason said.

"Just go." Gardeniamon said. No time to argue they ran. "Here take this." She tried her whip, but Luradamon caught it and pulled her out of the way.

"Here I come kids." Luradamon said.

"You're not going anywhere near them." Gardeniamon said.

"**Time Wave**." Luradamon said and Gardeniamon was frozen. "I'll put you with the others." She snapped her fingers and Gardeniamon was gone.

…

Benson And Musuko

Gardeniamon was teleported near the others.

"Gardeniamon!" Ulforceveedramon said. "What about the kids?"

"There's still Gatomon." Gardeniamon said.

….

The Kids

They kept running until Natalie stopped.

"Natalie what is it?" Mason said.

"You guys keep going I'm going to hold off Luradamon." Natalie said.

"Natalie we can't leave you." Koji said.

"I'll be fine Koji just don't worry." Natalie said. "Mason watch over him." Mason understood.

"I can't let you do this." Koji said.

"Come on Natalie knows what she's doing." Mason said as he grabbed him and ran.

"Don't worry I'm here too." Gatomon said. When they were gone Luradamon came through the wall.

"Where are the others?" Luradamon said.

"Somewhere away from you." Natalie said. Luradamon tried firing a blast of light, but she rolled out of the way.

"**Time Wave**." Luradamon said when Natalie's guard was down.

…..

Musuko And Benson

Natalie soon appeared.

"Natalie what about Koji and Mason?" Musuko said.

"I bought them some time. Mason is watching over Koji. Hopefully they can get away." Natalie said.

…

Luradamon

"Three down two to go." Luradamon said and went after Koji and Mason.

…

Koji And Mason

They made it to a big door and were trying to get it open.

"Mason shouldn't we go back for Natalie?" Koji said.

"It'll be okay Koji she'll be fine." Mason said and the door opened. They were on a balcony, but when they looked down it was a long way down.

"Should we clime down?" Mason said.

"It's a long way down one wrong step and we're goners." Koji said. "I'm getting scared."

"It'll be fine don't worry." Mason said.

"Hey look at this." Gatomon said.

"Where did that basket come from?" Koji said.

"May be there's something in it." Mason said. He opened it up and there was a rope, but it went up in the sky.

"It seems kind of dangerous maybe we should go back." Koji said.

"There's no time I'll go first." Mason said and started climbing the rope with Koji not far behind with Gatomon on his shoulder. Kari saw what was happening.

"Look up there its Koji and Mason." Kari said.

"Are they nuts that's dangerous." Sora said.

"I don't think they have a choice." Ross said. On the balcony Luradamon came through the door.

"Oh no." Koji said.

"Come down from there or you'll fall." Luradamon said.

"Keep climbing I'll try to hold her off." Gatomon said and jumped.

"Gatomon!" Koji said.

"Gatomon digivolve to….Angewomon"

Angewomon and Luradamon were pushing at each other, but Luradamon pushed her back for being tougher.

"**Celestial Arrow**." Angewomon said.

**Ray Reflection**." Luradamon said and created a sonic wave shield and reflected the arrow back at Angewomon and she fell.

"Angewomon don't give up!" Mason said.

"You're the only one that can fight." Koji said. Angewomon hit the ground and was Gatomon. Then Koji was pulled down.

"Come here will you boys." Luradamon said as he had him by the leg.

"Hey let go of him." Mason said as he pulled to get him free.

"Oh no she's got them." Tai said.

"Forget me Mason save yourself before she gets you." Koji said.

"No way I'm not leaving you." Mason said. Then Luradamon threw one of her feathers to cut the rope.

"You've reached the end of the line any way." Luradamon joked. "Now say good bye." She cut the rope again and Koji and Mason were falling.

"Koji, Mason!" Gatomon shouted.

'I can't do this I wish I knew what Musuko would do.' Koji thought as he was falling.

"Koji." Musuko's voice said in his head.

"Musuko?" Koji said as he looked at him. Then he remembered what Musuko told him.

"No matter what you can't give up, you need to believe in yourself." Musuko's voice said.

"I promise Musuko I'll never give up the fight." Koji said. "If I don't then our world and this world will be destroyed I won't let that happen. I'll be strong for everyone." He then began to glow pink with the Crest Of Light on his chest and everyone saw that.

"Koji." Gatomon whispered.

….

Digivolving Scene

Koji's D3 had the crest on his screen and the beam became pink with the crest in it.

"Gatomon warp digivolve to."

After a pink astral projection of Angewomon she was in another human form with armor, grew 10 wings, and had a helmet placed on her head. There was also a lance and a shield in her arms.

"Ophanimon"

…

The Fight

Ophanimon flew up and caught the boys.

"Gatomon you warped digivolved." Koji said with her smiling.

"Wow no way." Mason said.

"Izzy who is that?" Ross said.

Digimon Analyzer (Izzy's voice): She's Ophanimon, she's a mega and one of the three celestial digimon like Seraphimon. Her lance and shield allows her to use her Eden's Judgment.

Ophanimon placed the boys down.

"I'll take care of this." Ophanimon said and flew up to Luradamon.

"You can't take me." Luradamon said.

"You think so." Ophanimon said as she gave her an uppercut. Then her lance and shiled appeared. "**Eden's Judgment**." She fired a laser and that had Luradamon crashing down. The others were moving and the force field was gone.

"Koji thank goodness you're okay." Kari said.

"Mason are you alright?" Mimi said.

"I'm fine."

"Koji are you?" Musuko said.

"I am thanks to your advice." Koji said.

"My advice?" Musuko said.

"Oh I'll tell you later." Koji said.

"Hey what happened to Luradamon?" Benson said.

"Hey guys look." Joe said. They saw there was a hole where Luradamon landed. "It looks like the real world."

"Then we need to go there." Musuko said and they all went through except Andromon.

…..

The Real World

When they saw the real world the digital world was still in the sky.

"Where's Luradamon?" Musuko said.

"I'm up here." They looked up and saw her. "I've just had it with you kids so I'll turn you and this planet into dust!" Luradamon said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Seraphimon said.

"Everyone combine your attacks." Ulforceveedramon said.

"**Phoenix Fire**."

"**Rose Energy Whip**."

"**Eden's Judgment**."

"**Strike Of The Seven Stars**."

"**Ray Of Victory**." All the attacks came together into a spiral blast of red, blue, green, yellow, and pink. Luradamon was scarred and tried to hold it back.

"You…can't…..defeat…me." Luradamon said, but the power was too much and she was caught in it. When it was over they saw the last part of Spiral Mountain disappear.

"The last lair is gone." Benson said.

"We defeated all the Dark Masters." Musuko said.

"Hold it I got another message from Gennai." Izzy said and showed he was on video chat.

"I see that you defeated the Dark Masters that's great." Gennai said.

"It was a challenge, but we did it." Musuko said.

"It's still not over there's still the force that created the Dark Masters and it's an old enemy you Tai and the others have fought." Gennai said.

"An old enemy!" Tai said. Then there was a ray that came from the sky and it was hitting the ground hard and you could see a figure in it that had SWORDS.

Ross's voice: Who is the old enemy that Gennai has mentioned and will they be able to defeat him. Stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	46. Piedmon's Story

Chapter 46: Piedmon's Story

Ross's voice: Luradamon had the power to stop time and caught everyone except Koji, Mason, and Gatomon. She was about to get them until Gatomon warped digivolve to Ophanimon. They made it to the real world and destroyed her, but now there's one more enemy. That figure looks familiar.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

They saw the beam continue to hit the ground and were wondering who the figure was.

"Who's that?" Davis said.

"That figure does look familiar." Tai said.

"Hello digidestine." The figure said as the beam cleared and Tai and the originals were speechless on who they saw.

"Piedmon!?" They all said surprised.

"It's been such a long time." Piedmon said.

"How can this be?" Tai said.

"We destroyed you." Matt said.

Digimon Analyzer (Tai's voice): Piedmon is a mega level digimon that has a way with swords with Trump Sword and causes tricks with his Clown Trick.

"Dad is that the Piedmon from your novels?" Benson said.

"It is, but he's suppose to be gone." T.K. said.

"Yes it does seem that way and look at all of you. You've grown so much and have kids." Piedmon said. "I've been away longer than I thought especially with those 5 new people. Are you kids up for a story?"

"A story?" Yolei said.

"He does that, but is bad at it." Sora said.

"Listen well kids." Piedmon said. "Once upon a time there was a group of evil digimon called the Dark Masters. They nearly ruled the whole digital world. The only problem was the digidestine. One by one the Dark Masters fall until Piedmon was the only one left. He turned the digidestine and their digimon into key chains except Angemon and the digidestine of hope and light."

"Kari does he mean you and T.K.?" Davis said and she nodded.

"He nearly succeeded in taking them." Piedmon said. "That is until Angemon digivolved into Magnaangemon and saved them. He also turned the others back and with the help of Wargreymon and Metalgarurmon they tossed him into the Gate Of Destiny."

"You mean even the combine power of Wargreymon, Metalgarurmon, and Magnaangemon wasn't enough to finish him?" Ross said.

"No." Piedmon said. "He was able to survive by absorbing the data of the Vilemon in with him and was able to escape. However that took up most of his strength and when he was back in the digital world he was weak so in order to survive he has been absorbing the energy of digimon for the past 29 years. He brought the new Dark Masters together hoping the digidestine would come so he could take his revenge, but he found new digidestine so he has decided to destroy them all and so he did. The end."

"It needs a new ending." Musuko said.

"Yeah it wasn't so great." Mason said.

"Well I'm going to make that ending happen by destroying every single last one of you." Piedmon said.

"I don't think so." Ulforceveedramon said and all five of them charged.

"**Trump Sword**." Piedmon said. He tossed five swords and each one striked the digimon turning them back into Gatomon and their rookie forms.

"Get up guys you've got to fight." Musuko said.

"It's no use not all the rookies could take him." Benson said.

"He is correct." Piedmon said. "Now how about I start with you kids."

"You stay away from our kids." Tai said.

"**Clown Trick**." Piedmon said as he brought his hands together and fired an energy blast and Tai got hit hard.

"Daddy." Tyson said.

"Tai honey." Mimi said.

"Tai say something." Agumon said.

"I'm okay." Tai said.

"You won't be for long." Piedmon said. "Once I'm done with all of you I shall rule the digital world and this world. I've always wondered what this world is like.

"That's not going to happen." Musuko said.

"Frankly you don't have a choice." Piedmon said and created a flash of light from his eyes.

"What's going on?" Mason said.

"I can't move." Natalie said.

"Piedmon is putting us in a hypnotic state." Izzy said. Soon they saw nothing, but each other.

"What just happen?" Musuko said.

"Piedmon must have put us in a state in our minds. I guess this way he could try to destroy us without a fight." Izzy said.

"Well how do we get out?" Ross said.

"I don't know this is a new one of Piedmon's tricks." Izzy said.

"Well we need to get out and fight." Musuko said.

"What do you mean fight?" Mason said.

"What do you mean what do you mean?" Musuko said.

"Musuko if our parents couldn't finish this Piedmon off how could we?" Natalie said.

"Hey you guys can't give up." Davis said.

"We couldn't take down Daemon, but you guys did." Cody said.

"That was different you sent him away. You guys thought Piedmon was destroyed." Benson said.

"That doesn't mean we can't fight." Musuko said.

"He's right we need to fight." Veemon said.

"Don't forget we have the power of the crest." Musuko said.

"Musuko is right remember they activated for you." Kari said. They all remembered the times when the crest activated.

"Benson remember Marinedevimon?" T.K. said.

"Yeah the Crest Of Hope Activated when I believed we could win." Benson said.

"That allowed me to become Magnaangemon." Patamon said.

"Don't forget when the Crest Of Sincerity worked for you Mason." Mimi said.

"Back at the Gekomon castle Mason you were amazing." Tai said.

"That's right I was being stubborn, but I realized the truth and was sincere to myself." Mason said.

"When you were sincere I could digivolved." Palmon said.

"Don't forget what happened with you Natalie." Sora said.

"You thought we didn't love you, but you were wrong." Matt said.

"Yeah I've realized you loved me and Tobi equally." Natalie said,

"I even took a blow for that." Biyomon said.

"There was also with Midnightgarurmon." Kari said.

"Yeah I was upset that he was lost by the darkness." Koji said.

"I was upset too and I became Angewomon." Gatomon said.

"What about you Musuko?" Davis said.

"When we fought Nyjomon I knew we could do anything." Musuko said.

"You always created a miracle." Veemon said.

"You guys are right." Mason said.

"We won't let Piedmon destroy everything we love." Natalie said.

"His darkness won't win against us." Koji said.

"We just need to have hope because I know I do." Benson said and the crest appeared on their chest.

"I get it now." Musuko said. "We have our parent's crest because those are our best qualities and stronger than anyone."

"Yeah my light." Koji said and the crest glowed

"Gatomon warped digivolve to…Ophanimon"

"Sincerity." Mason said with the crest glowing.

"Palmon warp digivolve to….Gardeniamon"

"My love." Natalie said with the crest glowing.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to….Phoenixmon"

"Hope." Benson said and the crest glowed.

"Patamon warp digivolve to…..Seraphimon"

"Miracles." Musuko said and his crest glowed.

"Veemon warp digivolve to…Ulforceveedramon"

The light faded and they were back.

"What, but how?" Piedmon said.

"Get ready because you're dealing with the new digidestine." Musuko said and all five were ready.

Ross's voice: These kids mean business now. You don't want to miss the final fight on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	47. Final Fight

Chapter 47: Final Fight

Ross's voice: The figure Gennai warned them about was Piedmon. He told them his story and put them in a hypnotic state so he could destroy them. The kids knew they had to fight and how they got the crest's power and are ready to fight and end this.

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

"Get ready because you're dealing with the new digidestine." Musuko said with all five of the kids ready to fight.

"So you want to play huh? Fine let's play." Piedmon said. "**Trump Sword**." He threw some swords at them.

"Not this time." Ulforceveedramon said as he stopped the swords with his.

"Let's wrap this up already." Gardeniamon said as she used her whip, but he jumped.

"You can't defeat me so easily." Piedmon said.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch you clown." Musuko said.

"I've got him." Ulforcevedramon said as he went to strike with his sword, but Piedmon used one of his swords to block him.

"My turn." Ophanimon said as she charged with her lance.

"Let me give you a hand." Seraphimon said. Piedmon saw them coming and separated to get out of the way.

"I cannot be defeated like that." Piedmon said.

"Then let's try this." He looked up and Phoenixmon got a hold of him.

"Release me." Piedmon said.

"Why don't you make me." Phoenixmon said.

"If you insist." Piedmon said. "**Clown Trick**." He blasted Phoenixmon and was able to get away.

"I've got him." Gardeniamon said as she got her whip around his ankle and tossed him into a building.

"Nice one Gardeniamon." Mason said.

"A good try, but nothing you will do will take me down." Piedmon said.

"This guy is stubborn." Musuko said.

"We had a hard time last time." Tai said.

"Then let's try this." Seraphimon said. "**Strike Of The Seven Stars**." He launched all the stars and it looked like it hit, but Piedmon came through the smoke. Then Ulforceveedramon came by and they clashed swords.

"You won't win you know." Ulforceveedramon said.

"You can't stop me it's my destiny to rule the digital world." Piedmon said. Then he had a look at the kids and jumped. "**Clown Trick**." He fired the energy blast at the kids, but Phoenixmon got in the way and took the hit. "Let's try that again." He fired another energy blast, but this time it was Gardeniamon. "Get out of the way." He launched another blast, but Ophanimon took it. This time he tried two, but Ulforceveedramon and Seraphimon took it.

"Guys are you okay?" Natalie said as they gather around their partners.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Ulforceveedramon said.

"I don't get it why did you take those hits?" Piedmon said.

"It's something you'll never understand." Gardeniamon said.

"We took those hits because they are our partners." Phoenixmon said.

"They aren't just our partners they are our best friends." Ophanimon said.

"We'll protect them no matter what happens to us." Seraphimon said.

"That's what a friend would do." Ulforceveedramon said.

"They're right they're our friends." Mason said.

"What they did was unselfish something you don't know about." Natalie said.

"It's also our friendship with them that's giving them their strength." Koji said.

"A friend will always be there to help you when you need it." Benson said.

"Unlike you Piedmon you're on your own." Musuko said.

"Well in that case I'll destroy you and your friendship." Piedmon said.

"Guys can't we do anything to help?" Kari said.

"No Kari this is their fight." Tai said.

"We all know the kids can do it." Davis said.

"There has to be a way to take this guy out once and for all." Musuko said.

"Impossible I am invincible." Piedmon said. "You will never destroy me. I'm going to destroy all you humans!" Energy started to come out of him and they could actually feel the power in it.

'He's going to destroy everything." Benson thought.

'This isn't good.' Mason thought.

'Is this the end?' Natalie thought.

'We can't let him win.' Musuko thought.

'We need to believe we can win.' Benson thought.

'It's the truth, we're powerful together.' Mason thought.

'We'll protect everything we love.' Natalie thought.

'We can do anything.' Musuko thought.

'After all.' Koji thought.

"We're the digidestine!" They all said. Then beams came out of their D3s that wrapped around his arms, legs, and his waist.

"What's going on?" Piedmon said. Those lassos were also taking the energy taking Piedmon's strength so we wouldn't escape.

"Everyone join hands so we can combine our power and finish him." Ulforceveedramon said. They all brought their hands together and the energy was going into Ulfoceveedramon's V chest.

"**SHINGING BURST**!"

The V opened up and unleashed a massive blast of energy.

"No this can't be happening." Piedmon said actually scarred as the blast got closer and. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH." He screamed as he was engulfed in the blast and was gone.

"Is it over?" Musuko said.

"I think so look up there." Ross said. They saw that the digital world was no longer in the sky. That was a sure sign that it was over and they all cheered. Their parents and their friends gathered around saying how they were so proud of them for destroying Piedmon and saving the whole digital world. The megas dedigivolved in their rookie forms and Gatomon and were in their partners arms.

"I don't believe it we actually we did it." Mason said.

"I believe it." Benson said.

"We could do anything from the beginning." Musuko said.

"Well after that I think I'm ready to go back to a normal life." Natalie said.

"Me too." Koji said.

"Who says everything will be normal?" Musuko said. "I bet there'll be a time when the digital world needs us and we'll be there." He put his hand in front.

"Fighting all kinds of evil." Benson said as he put his hand on top.

"Protecting those we love." Natalie said as she placed her hand in.

"Always being there for each other." Mason said as his hand was on top.

"And keeping all darkness away." Koji said as he placed his hand in and they all sent them into the air.

The End

…

AN: Watch for two stories that go with this.

Fighting The Sins: They fight the seven Mao digimon and you meet Natalie and Tobi's sister just not that far after this.

2nd Time: Where it takes place 5 years after this where they fight a group of digidestine called the digidestroyers that are trying to destroy the digital world and they unlock new digivolving.


End file.
